


Exclusive Memory

by qichong



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 91,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qichong/pseuds/qichong
Summary: 2017年的Roger决定接受Rafa的爱意，但是因为迟到了10年，被Rafa十动然拒，于是Roger想，要是自己能早些明白就好了……其实是一个Roger回到过去促成了当年他俩的故事，呃逻辑好像有点儿诡异写于2017年，梗很老剧情很套路文笔也很幼稚，本来一直放在老福特存档的，现在居然给我屏了链接都挂了，还是凹3好
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> * Roger和Rafa是2017版  
> * roger和rafa是2007版  
> * 不算是网球粉丝，因而BUG很多，恳请谅解

【01】

巴塞尔的黄昏时分有点冷，Roger双手揣在兜里一个人在大街上游荡。也不能说是游荡，他本来想去一家熟悉的餐厅吃晚饭，但走到餐厅门口却兴趣顿失，干脆掉转头四处乱逛寻找别的顺眼目标。

唉，心里堵得慌。

他明明刚拿下巴塞尔站冠军，按理说应该春风得意，可惜并没有。

赛后当晚他就收到了Rafa的祝贺短信，两人你来我往越聊越嗨，直到话赶话地触及了Roger脑内的某处相关记忆。Roger再一次确认了他想对Rafa讲的话，之前在上海他们分别得太匆忙完全来不及，欧洲队组织聚餐时也没有机会。

——“Rafa，我想十年前你问我的那个问题，现在我已经有答案了。”

Rafa一定懂他指的是什么。

结果他等了好久对方都不回复，正要再发一遍确认的时候，Rafa终于回过来一条信息。

——“你喝醉了？”

竟然问他是不是喝醉了，Rafa可真是冷静谨慎，不得不承认对方的此种反应让满怀期待的Roger略感失落。他向半敞开的门外望了一眼，庆功宴还没定下来，今天他们应该只会简单吃个饭而已。

——“没有，我很清醒。”

他点击发送后刚想把手机放下，通知栏立刻闪进Rafa的追问：

——“Roger，你喜欢我吗？”

怎么一下子又变得这样直接？！

Roger虽然惊讶，但忍不住对着短信展开笑颜，Rafa并没有理解错他的表达。完全是明知故问，十年前问题的答案，意思已经很明确了。

——“当然，喜欢，特别喜欢。”

没加任何掩饰和婉转，故意重复强调了一遍，Roger起落的手指镇定且坚决，心情却如同一跃跳过水坝的鲑鱼，喜悦里满含不安。

然而奇怪的是，又是许久不见回音，Rafa可能正在忙别的事？Roger把所有东西按顺序收好，一只脚跷在凳子上，奖杯安静地靠在另一只脚边，低着头进行各种社交往来程序，无比熟练。大约过了半小时，终于看到有提示Rafa回信了，他迅速点开。

——“Roger，还是忘了十年前那件事吧。”

忘了吧？！

Roger以为他看错了，紧紧盯着那条回复半天回不过神，最终勉强迫使自己冷静了一些。

——“Rafa，我是认真的。”

这一次倒是几乎立即就收到了Rafa的新短信。

——“Roger，过去的事情就让他过去比较好。”

十几秒后，Roger无言地看着手机屏幕的背景光暗了下去，心也同时暗了下去。

很久以前，他就知道Rafa喜欢他，那确实是很久以前的事了。

也许，严格来讲，不仅仅是知道而已。

可是他一直都没舍得忘掉，而如今Rafa让他忘掉。

街口有一个小型喷泉，天气转冷后偶尔才会工作。Roger从那里经过的时候，看到喷泉外围的台子上坐着一个穿着红色衣服的小女孩，自然地对她笑了笑。小女孩眨着大大的眼睛，睫毛长长的，她的声音如意料中的很是清脆，“先生，你有什么烦心的事？”

“啊，烦心的事……”Roger觉得有趣，就停下来眼含笑意地回答，“我在后悔没有早点儿接受一个人，现在我喜欢上了那个人，可是他却不愿意等我了。”

完全陌生的小女孩，热情而诡异的问话，却莫名让人有倾诉的冲动，当时的Roger确实心情欠佳，忽视了所有反常的迹象。

“不想着改变什么吗？”

“没用的，”Roger摇摇头，他心里清楚Rafa才是出奇固执的人，“除非我跑到十年前告诉自己，‘赶紧答应他啊不然你会后悔的你将来可是真的会爱上他的’，这样应该行得通？”

话音刚落，眼前的女孩突然不见了！

Roger全身的汗毛都直立起来了，他十分害怕地向四周张望，喷泉和街边熟悉的商店一起消失，黑夜取代了黄昏，寒气不再甚至有些燥热。

这是哪里？！

街道上冷冷清清，只有零星的几个路人，Roger隐约觉得此处场景有点熟悉却怎么都想不起来，一时傻傻地愣在原地。这时不知从哪个方向冲出一个莽撞的身影，正巧碰到了还在迷茫恍惚的Roger，那家伙甚至没有停下来，只顾低着头向前冲。

Roger不满地向他投去目光，看见那个背影的时候瞬间清醒了。

那是Rafa，并且是年轻了很多岁的Rafa。

而这里，如果他没猜错，是2007年的墨尔本。Roger扭头看向另一个方向，果不其然，虽然从这个角度看会很奇怪，那确实是十年前的自己，正沿街反向离去。

他就站在当初Rafa向他告白的餐厅门口，没错，就是那一天。

****“除非我跑到十年前告诉自己，‘赶紧答应他啊不然你会后悔的你将来可是真的会爱上他的’，这样应该行得通？”** **

他刚才说过的话。

然后就真的被传送回了十年前的这个时空。

那个小女孩原来是传说中的神奇许愿机吗？Roger有些后悔没有跟她许愿再来十个大满贯之类的。

不对不对，他顾不上细细回想，左看右看，在两个方向之间犹豫了一瞬，最终还是决定违背自己刚才的许愿，他放心不下明显不太对劲的rafa。

好在rafa并没有跑远，他拐了一个路口就看到rafa正坐在街边的长椅上，昏暗的路灯灯光洒在他的发梢，朦朦胧胧的，叫人分不清心碎与心醉。是就这样远远看着他还是……Roger在犹豫不决的纠结中摇摆不定。

退缩解决不了任何问题，他说服自己调整呼吸平复状态，轻轻地走向远处的rafa。

记忆中的那天，Rafa给他发短信约他出来，于是他们约在一家餐厅见面。吃饭期间他看Rafa一直默默吃着盘里的食物不敢说话，主动东拉西扯活跃气氛才不至于尴尬。直到接近尾声，Rafa放下餐具，终于肯抬起头直视他的脸。

****“Roger，如果我说……我喜欢你，你会接受我……吗？”** **

****“现在不能接受也没关系，你愿意给我一个机会吗？”** **

Roger记得那次饭后他们只是平静地告别，他没想到Rafa离开餐厅后这么伤心。

“rafa。”他轻声唤道。

原本低着头的rafa慢慢仰起脸，借着灯光逐渐看清了来人的长相，顿时吓得脸色都变了。

“roger？！”

果然，受到惊吓的rafa迅速站起身，满脸惊异地一遍又一遍上下打量着他。“刚才你不是……不对啊，衣服都不一样……”

“不用害怕，我真的是Roger。”

他露出标志性的专属于Roger Federer的微笑，亲和力值得满分。

“不，你不是，你只是恰巧与他长得像而已。”

rafa戒备地不断摇头，一边低声自言自语，语速飞快，“roger已经离开了，不会突然出现在这里，而且连衣服都换了个季节一样。还有，怎么看着年龄不太对，可是哪会有长得这么像的人，连声音和说话的语调都如出一辙……”说着说着眉头便拧到一处。

听不懂rafa叽里呱啦的西班牙语，Roger叹了叹气，既然已经决定接近rafa了，无论如何他得试一试。

****“抱歉，我不能，Rafa。我们是对手，并且应该永远是对手，也许我们会成为朋友，像这样一起吃吃饭也不错。但更进一步的关系……我想基本是没有可能的。”** **

Roger不带任何磕绊一口气讲完，内心里也在暗暗吃惊。十年前的话他居然现在都记得，之前怎么都没有细想过这里面的缘由，明明在拒绝的时候他对Rafa就不是吃吃饭那样简单了吧。

rafa愣住了，这确实是刚刚roger拒绝他时说的话，一点不差。

“如果我不是Roger我怎么会知道他说了什么，你说对吧？”

让Roger始料未及的是，rafa退了两步跌坐回长椅，鼻子夸张地皱了一下，紧接着大滴大滴的眼泪从脸颊滑落。Roger一下子陷入慌乱顿时手足无措，匆忙靠近过去坐下后，犹豫着摸了摸rafa的头发。

短时间内被连续“拒绝”了两次才这么伤心是吗？

直到rafa哭得大概有些累了，揉揉眼睛却依旧低着头，只是用沙哑的嗓音问，“你到底是谁？”

“如果我告诉你，我来自十年后，你相不相信？”

rafa惊讶得忘记了刚才的害怕扭头看向Roger，对上rafa难以置信冰冻一般僵住的表情，Roger的语气不免透着些得意，“我可是36岁的Roger Federer。”

“我不相信，这太玄幻了。”

“不愿意相信的话你大可以选择另一种可能性说服自己，但我的自我介绍不会变。”

Roger虽是笑着说的，却带着不容置疑的坚定气场。

果然rafa貌似被打动的样子，他挪走目光同时小声嘀咕了几句。刚才背诵十年前的那段话可能也起到了作用，看来眼前这个不到21岁的rafa实在很好搞定，对于36岁的Roger而言。

rafa悄悄掐了一下右手手背，痛觉表明确实是清醒的，rafa心里很清楚他已经快要相信了，不过还是不死心地想多问一句，“要不，你再跟我证明一下？”如果Roger能说出一些关于未来的事就好了。

“我已经证明过了，何况，我本身就是最有力的证据。”

小心翼翼的请求被驳回，rafa咬着嘴唇，忐忑的内心状态一览无余，Roger看出他不是在怀疑，更多的反倒是好奇，“你是不是有什么想问我？”

应该会很想知道未来的Roger Federer有没有接受他的告白吧。

rafa点点头，飘忽的眼神四处闪躲，最后终于鼓起勇气。

“Roger，十年后我拿了几个大满贯？”

原来你心里就只惦记着大满贯？Roger的玻璃心差点碎了一地，几乎咬牙切齿地回道，“这种事情不能告诉你。”

rafa耷拉着嘴角，难掩一脸失落。

接下来的时间，Roger开始就着某些话题大侃特侃滔滔不绝，后来rafa偶尔回忆的时候才发觉，实际上Roger没跟他透露出任何属于将来的具体信息。当然了，也可能是他对好多英文表达一知半解因此完全没听出来。更何况，当时他只顾得上不断偷偷瞄着坐在身边的Roger，单纯从长相来看好像跟roger差别真的不大，发际线貌似退了些，脸的变化要小一点。其实最主要的不同反倒是他跟rafa说话时的神情和语气，那个态度就像他们不是对手而是非常熟悉的……呃，应该是朋友？如果对方真的是来自未来的roger，岂不是表明，自己的告白被拒绝后他们还是能做朋友的，rafa对此暗自欣喜，如释重负。

渐渐地已经很晚了，他们不能就这么一直待在大街上。

“你带我回去吧，”反正无处可去，说来有些搞笑，拥有数不清金钱和房产的Roger Federer居然无处可去，“我没有地方住。”

“嗯，”rafa想了想，接受了他的请求，谁让他就是Roger，他怎么会拒绝Roger。“现在我们在墨尔本，这里可是夏天，你这一身冬装太奇怪了。”他起身拽拽衣服，指出Roger的怪异之处。

差点忘了，刚才一直处于紧张又兴奋的状态，Roger意识到自己的脸和身上已经出了很多汗，低头扯了扯围巾遮住半张脸故作严肃地说，“正好挡一下，省的被人认出来。”

“等一会儿在酒店要是真的被人撞见，就说你是我的粉丝。”开了Roger一个小小的玩笑，rafa好像莫名开心，脸都热得红红的。

“我本来就是你的粉丝。”

Roger成功地让rafa的脸更红了，忍不住想进一步调戏他，“大晚上带粉丝回酒店，影响不太好吧。”

“没事，之前我有见过别的球员带粉丝回房间的，应该也没什么……应该。”rafa认真地解释道，同时把目光移向地面。

Roger脱掉外套和围巾，从背包里翻出帽子，一看正面有明显的Federer个人Logo，摇着头塞回去，又摸出一副墨镜，先凑合顶住今晚再说，“小小年纪就学别人睡粉丝，怎么得了。”

“我没有。”

除了脸红根本不知道怎么反驳，Roger突然觉得十年前的rafa可爱极了，后来的Rafa已经逐渐免疫，没这么不禁逗有时候甚至还能怼回来。

rafa引领着Roger回到酒店，一路上遇到的服务生都没有看出哪里不对，等他们溜进rafa的房间，rafa迅速关上房门，抬手擦掉额头的一层汗，像干了什么错事怕人发现。

时间不早了，还是抓紧睡觉比较好。Roger环视房间，只有里屋放着一张床，要么他们挤在同一张床上，要么得有一个人睡沙发。

“我年纪大了旧伤太多，不能睡沙发。”

特别厚脸皮地直接就往卧室走，跟在他后面的rafa听到后没有任何不满，“那我睡沙发好了。”乖乖地打开柜子抱出一团被子打算去外屋。

“rafa，”他叫住房间主人，跟上前几步拦住对方，“明天早上记得叫我，我有话对你说。”rafa点点头，瞟了他一眼又特意把头扭向一边。

“你怎么了？”

“别离我这么近，一看见你的脸，我就会情不自禁。”

Roger这才发现他的手臂和身体差点要把rafa圈在门边，不得不承认，此刻的动作确实可以算作暧昧。他注视着rafa，从脸颊一直延伸到耳根都是通红的，很想伸手捏捏他的脸，不明白，当年自己是怎么忍心拒绝的？如果他当时接受了告白，也就不会发生昨天那样反被Rafa短信打击到的事，明显rafa现在还对他抱有非常强烈的想法。

“既然情不自禁的话……”

“嗯？”rafa扭回头看向他。

像是被蛊惑了一样，Roger逐渐靠近几乎是把rafa压在门板上，当他即将碰到rafa的嘴唇时，rafa却突然轻轻用力推开了他，Roger顿时恢复了清醒。

“对不起rafa，真的对不起。”

他连连道歉，怕刚才的行为会让rafa觉得讨厌。不只是一时冲动的危险，Roger担心那很有可能发展成他和rafa这两个感情受挫之人阴差阳错的相互慰藉。

rafa捡起掉在地毯上的被子，低着头不敢看Roger的眼睛，“Roger，我要被你搞糊涂了。”

“什么？”

Roger退后伸手扶住门框。

“今天你明确地拒绝了我，接着十年后的你突然出现，刚刚你居然想吻我，可是又要为想吻我道歉。我搞不懂了，我们将来到底是什么关系？”

rafa的问句正面直击Roger的内心，Roger一时完全想不出答案，勉强扯出一个笑容。

“先去睡觉，具体的事情我们慢慢沟通好吗？” 

rafa只能沉默着表示同意，抱着被子去找起居室的沙发了。

Roger仰面躺到大床上，默默松了口气，没办法，我也很糊涂啊。


	2. 02

【02】

第二天清晨。

Roger其实已经醒了，但还是一直紧紧闭着眼不肯睁开，更准确地讲，不敢睁开。虽然昨天他不停地努力说服rafa相信他，而实际上，他自己都没法安心，毕竟太不可思议了。

也许这一切都是梦吧。

没错，是梦，是梦，肯定是梦。

Roger在心里一遍又一遍念叨着，试探性睁开了半只眼。

呃，他还在rafa的房间里，眼前的每一处事物都和睡觉前看到的一模一样，还是2007年，不是梦，是现实。

Roger不情愿地坐起身，听不见外面的动静，估计rafa有事先出去了。他看到床边的椅子上搭着几件夏季衣服，是rafa借给他的吗？那些衣服在Roger看来和他自己以前常穿的没什么两样，他们俩一直都代言着NIKE，同系列同款简直太正常了，他和Rafa曾经撞衫过数不清多少次。不过，他得感谢rafa没直接给他准备无袖衣和海盗裤，那就有点恐怖了。

回想起昨晚尴尬的一幕，Roger不由得打了个哆嗦，他本来还想今天早上对rafa和盘托出老实交代，现在反倒觉得rafa不逼问就能拖几天是几天。其实目前存在最严峻的问题是，他暂时回不去的话，将如何在2007年生活。

趁rafa不在，不如先理一理思路。

首先，他之所以能回来，毫无疑问是那个神奇小女孩干的。触发的原因是，他说他有烦心事，他想让十年前的自己接受rafa。那么，如果他想回到2017年，当然前提是他可以回去的话，需要达成哪些条件？有两种可能，Roger猜测，第一是roger要接受rafa的告白，第二是他要对roger说那句话，就是那句“赶紧答应他啊不然你会后悔的你将来可是真的会爱上他的”，莫名其妙又傻到不行的话。

然而现在的他，真的可以去见曾经的自己吗？

如果他直接堂而皇之地出现在roger面前，对方会是什么反应？也有两种可能，Roger猜测，第一若是他心情好，会开心地给自己签个名甚至合个影然后把他打发走，第二若是他心情不好，那他有很大的可能就干脆报警了……怎么想都觉得留在rafa这边会安全一些。另外还有一个更重要的原因，Roger不知道这次穿越是否会对将来造成影响，不敢随意触发时间悖论。

况且rafa对他太好了，不仅把床让给他，给他准备衣服，而且还……Roger听到外屋的房门开了，几秒钟后rafa敲了敲卧室的门。

Roger迅速换上衣服和裤子，“进来吧，我醒了。”

而且还给他带早饭。

温暖的阳光照进房间，Roger在rafa安静的注视下慢条斯理地吃着早餐。这时候Roger才想起，他昨天压根没吃上晚饭，真是相当混乱的一天。

“本来我们打算今天就离开墨尔本的，昨天晚上我跟toni叔叔说还是推迟几天。”rafa突然开始说话，让Roger不由自主暂停动作。

“这就要走？”

rafa鼓着脸不太开心，“因为我澳网已经输了啊。”

哦，2007年的澳网，没记错的话好像冠军是我吧，Roger心里默默有些得意只是不太好意思表现出来。而且，比起现在那个在赛场上日天日地的roger，他更担心自己的处境，“那我怎么办？”

“我们要回马洛卡，你也一起？”

马洛卡，Rafa的家乡，Roger还是去过几次的，表演赛、教堂、网球学校，所有关于那个地方的记忆都让人难以忘怀。

“我是挺想去的，只不过……”Roger耸耸肩，他知道自己背负着一个很大的麻烦，“现在我应该算是一个身份不明的人，证件我倒是带了，可上面全是Federer的未来记录又不能用。”

rafa面色平静地回答他，“我可以找人帮忙做一个假身份。”这倒让Roger颇为意外，转念一想便开心地接受了，只要他遵纪守法，应该能正常地多活一段时间。“但是Roger，”rafa抿了一下嘴唇，“你得变成西班牙国籍了。”

Roger的手停在半空，表情僵硬地看向对方，喂rafa，你知不知道你忍笑的样子实在太明显了？

“问题还有怎么跟我叔叔介绍你。”rafa往椅子后面一靠，紧皱眉头苦恼着陷入沉思，没过多久又猛地坐起来掩不住兴奋，“要不然我就说你是我找的网球陪练？”

“陪、呃……”差点被三明治噎到，Roger匆忙地灌下一口水，“陪练？！”

“不这样我没法让你留下来。”

rafa一脸无辜地说。

Roger咬了咬嘴里的叉子，你果然从一进门就什么都盘算好了吧，心机boy。

Roger对rafa的教练叔叔一点都不陌生，但像现在这样坐在一间屋子里面面相觑的情况还从未遇到过。toni的眼神对着Roger上下左右扫来扫去，终于忍不住问一旁的rafa，“这就是你找来的陪练？他长得和Roger Federer也太像了，并且同样是右手单反，你说他就是Roger Federer本人我都信。”

“不，其实我是Federer的狂热球迷。”

没等rafa回答，Roger抢先插话进来，让毫无准备的rafa吃了一惊。

“是这样的，我做生意被合伙人骗了因此欠了许多债，只能隐姓埋名不得不整容。因为我特别崇拜Federer，想着反正要整容不如整成偶像的模样。我曾经打过几年网球并且仔细研究过Federer，所以能模仿他的打法。昨天在街上遇到了rafa，他觉得我适合给他当陪练，于是我就来了。”

简直是在一本正经地胡说八道，Roger自己都快讲不下去了。

toni教练则难以置信地睁大双眼，天下怎么会有这么坑的粉丝。

“对，他说的没错。”rafa结结巴巴地跟了一句，扭头对Roger摆出一个惊恐夸张的表情，Roger回复了一个尴尬的苦笑。

toni还在一头雾水的困惑中，“那这位……请问我们怎么称呼你？不愿意说真名也没关系。”

“就叫我Roger，请满足一个忠实粉丝的小小愿望。”怎么可以被称作其他名字，Roger的自尊心不允许这种事发生。

toni再次吃惊到说不出话。

rafa探过来悄悄碰了碰Roger的手背，凑到他耳边压低声音问，“Roger，在别人跟前我称呼你Rogelio可以吗？”Rogelio，那是很久之前Rafa跟他互发短信时曾用过的称呼，Roger不知道为什么后来Rafa不再这样叫他了。可是这两个名字并没有区别吧？

但他想了想还是对rafa点头，rafa又一次露出莫名开心的表情。

toni轻轻咳嗽一声示意rafa过去，“这种来路不明的人怎么可以用。”

“没有问题的！”rafa十分肯定地作出保证，“而且叔叔你想啊，他模仿roger真的很像，这将对我打赢roger有很大帮助。”

toni依旧狐疑地看向Roger，摇摇头，“可是我怎么看他都是Federer本人！”

西班牙语依旧不在Roger熟练掌握的语言储备里，不过他能听出他的名字。

“Nadal先生，”Roger格外严肃的样子让toni和rafa不由得心里一紧，“我今年已经36岁了，现在的Federer你也认识，他只有26岁正处于巅峰状态，并且是无可争议的世界第一。”Roger在最后一句话上特意加重了语气，带着对他人难以言说的复杂情绪。

“试问，世上怎么可能同时存在两个Roger Federer，岂不是很荒谬吗？”

就是很荒谬啊，Roger无奈地想。

回到马洛卡海岛已经是第六天了。

马洛卡是全世界rafa能够待得最惬意的地方，没有人会过于关注他，大多时候他就是一名普通的岛上居民，因此他身边的Roger也能保持低调。rafa帮Roger临时租了间房子，离他一贯的训练场所很近。为了避免不必要的麻烦，Roger基本不出门，只跟着rafa去过训练场几次。因为身份特殊又不懂西语，怕Roger无法自处，rafa陪家人待了一天后一直跟他在一起，两人甚至过起了类似同居的日子。他和Rafa认识了那么多年，相处的时间全部加起来实际上也没有多少天，如今竟然有这样共同生活的机会，真是不可思议，Roger再次发出感叹。

Roger知道Rafa的训练一向刻苦，如今鬼使神差地成了rafa团队中的一员，于是有了更深的体会。不过，他只在rafa需要他并且同场人很少的时候才会参与，更多的时候就坐在场边饶有兴趣地观看。

今天比较特殊，rafa家里的几个堂弟还是表弟来训练场找他玩，此时rafa正和他们在拿网球当足球颠着比赛。

“Roger Federer？”Roger扭过头，一个抱着足球的卷发小男孩就站在不远处，怯怯地看着他。他笑着对男孩摇摇头，想表达友好跟他握手，手刚伸过去，男孩就害羞地一路跑到网球场对面，拽着rafa的裤子躲在他身后，一边偷偷地继续看Roger。

原来那也是rafa他们家的孩子，Roger对Rafa家族里的那群数量众多的弟弟妹妹亲戚朋友向来分不太清。

rafa蹲下对那孩子说了几句话，抬手指着Roger这边，然后男孩就一路小跑过来，羞涩地主动向他伸出手，“你好，Rogelio。”Roger微笑着和男孩握手，还没来得及说什么，小家伙又一次跑走了，留下懵逼在原地的Roger，对面的rafa实在没忍住大笑出声。

Roger想起来，那个男孩他“后来”见过，温网的时候Rafa曾经怂恿他来跟自己握手，也是这样握一下就害羞地跑掉，不能更可爱了。

孩子们被接走后，rafa又继续重复之前的练习，直到夜色渐渐降下来，其他人都离开了，只剩Roger还坐在场边。rafa擦着汗走过来，手里拿着两瓶水递给他其中一瓶，Roger接过去随手放在脚边。湿漉漉的头发贴在rafa脸上，他整个人都像刚从水里捞出来一样，身影轮廓融入训练场的灯光显得有些模糊。

Roger刚才跟20岁的rafa稍微切磋了几个回合，rafa接球时执着奔跑的脚步还是那样迅捷，仿佛连风都追不上他，竟让Roger有种恍若隔世的错觉。技术细节仍存在问题但整体已经足够优秀，Roger心里满满的全是赞许，可惜朝气蓬勃的样子多年后实在很难看到了，Rafa到底还是被风给追上并且甩在了身后。

“Roger，跟他们玩的时候我就在想，你说将来我在马洛卡开一所网球学校怎么样？专门教那些小孩子。”

Roger内心的感叹被突然打断，愣了一下恍然一笑，“好想法，开幕式的时候记得请我来。”接着不忘打趣rafa，“在为退役后做准备？早了点儿吧。”

“不一定是退役之后。哦对，”rafa拧上瓶盖，一步跨到Roger面前，两眼放着光，“刚才我就想说了，你可真厉害Roger，没想到退役了状态还保持得这么好。”

“我、什、么、时、候、说过我退役了？！”

Roger觉得莫名其妙，他明明还在冲击着职业生涯第20座大满贯。

“十年后你都没退役？你已经36岁了啊！”

rafa的表情带着十分的惊讶以及十一分的钦佩，随后目光中有一瞬黯淡闪过，他垂下眼睛盯着地面，“Roger的话还是有可能做到的，倒是他们说我肯定打不到30岁，甚至25岁都够呛。”

Roger低头拎起那瓶刚才一直被冷落的水，拧开瓶盖微微抿了一口，不动声色掩饰着情绪生怕rafa看出些什么——听他们在胡扯。

rafa放下手里的水瓶准备去洗澡，Roger在他背后喊了一声，“等下直接回去吗？”

“先去买菜。”远处的rafa回过头冲他比了个OK的手势，笑得一脸灿烂。

“你什么时候才能放弃尝试做饭。”虽然爱做饭是个好习惯，Roger也觉得一个勤劳的同居人能更让人开心，但rafa做出来的饭实在是……委婉地说不合他的胃口。

“要不你做？”

“不会。”Roger撇撇嘴。

“那还嫌弃什么。”rafa甚至对Roger做了一个俏皮的鬼脸。

之前rafa做梦都不敢想的，有一天他居然能这样跟roger讲话，他们居然能一起讨论如此日常的话题。他喜欢roger，喜欢到不敢在roger面前表现真实的自我，每次赛场外一见到roger他就会紧张得不行，甚至不敢说任何害怕会被认为孩子气或者任性的话。他完全不知道现在自己是怎么了，那个人明明就是roger，却有一种不一样的亲切。

那份亲切让rafa贪恋着迷，也让rafa隐隐觉得陌生，每当Roger看他的时候，又不像只是看他，Roger仿佛在透过他看另一个人，一个真正存在于Roger脑海和记忆中的人。

rafa无法确定只能猜测，那个人会是Rafa吗？


	3. 03

【03】

由于Roger的顽强抵抗，他们最终没有买菜而是找了家餐馆很随便地就解决了晚饭。训练用具都留在了训练馆，见时间还早天气正好，晚饭后rafa提议散步去海边顺便逛逛四周。

一路上遇到的人不多再加上天色已暗，刚开始Roger很是不自在，过了没一会儿便逐渐放下忐忑。走到海边，又咸又凉的海风迎面扑来，Roger觉得脸被吹得有点疼。他们沿着海岸线默默前行，rafa没有和Roger并排走，一直跟在Roger后面大约慢了两三步，他的目光紧紧黏在Roger身上，完全不舍得离开。

一周前的墨尔本，Roger突然出现在rafa面前，正巧在他的表白刚刚被roger拒绝的时候。他知道roger说过的那些话，他和roger长得一模一样，最重要的是，他能打出只有roger才能打出的网球，所以rafa毫不怀疑，Roger就是roger。

第一天晚上在酒店房间Roger曾差一点吻了他，被推开后Roger居然向他道歉，Roger当时保证以后会说出事情原委。可是后来的日子rafa不问，Roger不说，他们相处着就像一对认识多年却不肯交心的旧友。然而保持现在这样的状态rafa就已经很满足了，roger待他一向温柔又和善，却永远有一种拒绝的疏离感，相比之下，Roger的熟稔态度甚至一些不算过分的玩笑，让他觉得放松又舒服。

rafa深知自己很多感情上的事情并不太懂，倒也不会真的认为roger能如他爱roger一般爱他。Roger的出现让他愿意相信，十年后他在roger心里会比现在重要吧？至于那个被拒绝的告白，rafa决定以后不再跟roger提起了，他把自己毫不遮掩地摆在了roger面前，接不接受是roger的事，一切顺其自然比较好。

不对，rafa忍不住偷笑，roger明明已经说了他不接受。退一步讲，他擅自告白的行为太过任性，roger会被他吓到实属正常，这样一想rafa觉得自己没必要继续心塞了，他的感情已经传达给对方，结果反倒没那么重要。不过那天在墨尔本实在太失态了，还好面对的是Roger，不是……

Roger仿佛有心理感应一样听到了他在笑，冷不丁回过头，rafa吓得赶紧噤声忘了迈步。见rafa停在原地不动，Roger迎着他走过来，十分自然地拉起rafa的手。掌心叠合的温度热得rafa全身几乎要烧起来，可他又完全不想挣脱，就这样被Roger牵着手，行走在海浪试探沙滩的边缘。此时他再也感觉不到海风或是灯光，整个世界好像只剩下了他和Roger两个人。

“为什么不说话？”

沉默着走了一会儿，Roger率先打破了宁静。

rafa欲言又止，支支吾吾了半天，最后诚实又扭捏地表示，“手……”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“不是的，”rafa立即回答，生怕Roger误会，“不是。”

“只是想牵而已，”Roger的手又攥紧了一些，感受着从掌心传来的悸动，“你走得太慢了。”

原来Roger只是想早些回去，rafa不免产生几分失落。

没想到Roger自己走着走着却渐渐慢了下来，直到完全停下脚步，rafa不解地轻轻扭头，发现Roger正专心致志地遥望着天边的那轮明月，皎洁的月光洒在被风搅乱的海面，化成闪光的碎片。

“rafa，还记得有一次吗？也是月光特别亮的晚上，伦敦的年终会，那天我们一群人拍完照，结果回去时候走错路，你冻得脸都僵了。”

月光下Roger的侧脸变得更清晰了，泛着水光的眼眸仿佛正沉浸在某种触手可及的回忆里。

“年终……你是说大师杯？不是在上海吗？”

Roger尴尬地一笑，“哈，是的，我的错。”

rafa的心沉了下去，就是这个感觉，让他说不出的陌生。莫名委屈的想法冒了出来，rafa的手晃动着努力想挣开，Roger使大力气硬是将他留住。

“你怎么了？”

“没什么。”

“想问什么就问吧。”怎么还跟小孩子闹别扭似的，Roger知道此时的rafa肯定满腹疑惑。

“Roger，你喜欢我吗？”

Roger一愣，没料到rafa问得这么直接，同时又觉得哪里耳熟，才想起是他来2007年之前Rafa发给他的短信里的问题，一模一样。

“当然，喜欢，特别喜欢。”

相应地，他的回答也没变。

内心划过一瞬的想法，Roger突然发觉他给出的答案有那么一丝丝的敷衍，肯定还是因为此时面对的是rafa吧。

“真的？”

rafa的高兴简直明显到完全不用揣测，不带任何虚假地反映在年轻的脸上。所以，同样的回答，为什么Rafa会拒绝？

Roger想不明白。

明明Rafa一直都喜欢他，从十年前就开始了，除非……Rafa已经不……Roger用力摇了两下头，决定先把这个猜测强行按下，现在他更想知道rafa对他的态度。

“rafa，你喜欢我吗？”

对方此时的表情含义——我都跟你表白了，你还在怀疑我的真心？！

“rafa，有一个问题困扰了我很久，”Roger松开了rafa的手，按住rafa的肩膀让他转向自己，低沉的嗓音平静而严肃，“你究竟为什么会喜欢上Roger Federer？”

为什么？因为他是Roger Federer不可以吗？Roger话一出口就后悔了，他问了一个特别傻的问题，还期望得到什么靠谱的答案。

rafa眨眨眼睛，Roger看到自己倒映在对方眼眸里的影子，发现彼此都很迷茫。rafa偏头思考了几秒钟，对于Roger却漫长得如同一个小时，直到纠结中的rafa用弱弱的声音回答：

“大概，可能，因为，他网球打得太好了吧。”

底气不足却也是相当诚实的回答，rafa用的代称是“他”，应该算是不想直面Roger，这样显得委婉一些。

“还有呢？”

“对我来说，这一点就够了。”

rafa已经说服了自己，默默点头，仿佛认准了这个理由。Roger捕捉着rafa脸上不停变化的微小表情，看透他没在撒谎。

“那么rafa，你跟那些哭着喊着想给Federer生孩子的球迷有什么区别？”

“啊？”

看着rafa吃惊夹杂窘迫的不知所措，Roger也回想起当年Rafa的种种，当初的Rafa、现在的rafa，他会喜欢自己，一开始可不就是出于崇拜和仰慕。Roger忍不住笑了，分不清是笑rafa还是笑Rafa，或者在笑某个企图在爱里寻找合理的家伙。

他撤回双手，转身将目光投向遥远的天海交界，尽量把声音压平放缓。

“区别还是有的，你记得每一场跟roger打过的比赛，甚至连比分都背得下来，却丝毫不关心他的个人生活。你不知道他的生日在哪一天，你不了解他的兴趣和好恶，对送牛的典故都一无所知。”

“牛？什么牛？”

这个话题还是等你几年后在问答游戏环节里再学习吧。

“你喜欢的可能只是赛场上那个光芒四射的Federer，就因为他是世界第一。”

“我……”

rafa想反驳，但是着急地找不到合适的英语表达。

“想想看rafa，如果有一天，他跌下神坛，好多年拿不到大满贯甚至决赛都打不进去，你还会喜欢他吗？如果有一天，他不再是世界第一，被别人甚至就是你自己超越，你还会喜欢他吗？或者，”Roger停顿了一下，眼窝里沉淀着淡淡的苦涩，“或者有一天当你有了一个更难缠的对手，你还会喜欢他吗？”

都是将来会发生的事情，而现在的rafa还是一个简简单单只知道打球的少年，他只知道那个人是最强的，他努力打败他、从他手里夺走冠军，成功让那个骄傲的王者记住了自己。

“你喜欢的究竟是roger本人还是一个最强的称号，你把他当成一个爱慕的对象还是追逐的目标，你对我表白的时候，想过这些吗？”

你不仅让他记住了你，你赢得了站在他身边的位置，最后你甚至赢得了他的心。可是Rafa，你爱的是那个王还是他的王座？

“没有。”

rafa放弃了反驳，低头盯着脚边一块被海水冲刷得相当圆润的石头。

一连串气势汹汹的追问过后，Roger猛然察觉到自己的失态，他为什么要跟rafa谈论这样沉重的话题？其实关于多年间的彼此竞争，他和Rafa在网校那一次已经沟通了足够多，只不过刚才他把那些经历和他们的私人感情联系到一起，一时间陷入逻辑混乱而已。Roger侧头看向以为自己犯了错的rafa，还是说一些温柔的内容吧，比如——

“你对我……啊不，你对roger……”

“在我眼里，你就是roger。”

rafa的态度非常坚定，坚定到他本人都没道理反对也没理由质疑。

“好吧，你觉得那是爱吗？”

今天出口的问句实在太多了，Roger已经开始对类似的语气产生厌烦，但此时的这句话比之前的那些都要柔和许多。

“我不知道。”

不敢给出任何肯定回答的rafa，也是最诚实的rafa。

“爱情需要陪伴和相处，包括一起过日常的生活，共度球场之外的时光，可惜我们不是在比赛就是参加公众活动，我们的关系永远都是摆在桌面上给别人看的。当然了，爱情还包括欲望和性，比如说你愿不愿意跟我上床？小小地幻想过也可以。”

“我没想那么多，真的，Roger，对不起。”

天哪，他居然在道歉。

Roger在心里一遍一遍拼命捶自己，明明是回来撮合过去两人的，怎么感觉根本就在捣乱，不仅是rafa，连Roger都被逼的没有退路了。如此大言不惭给rafa上课，他自己还不也是一团浆糊乱七八糟。而且这次他对rafa太残忍了，几乎在全盘否定他对roger的感情，Roger意识到刚才的一切实在过分，他并没有资格这样做。他的理智确实暂时下了线，Roger甚至怀疑自己把对Rafa的怨念转嫁到rafa身上，心底泛起一阵嘲笑。

“不，该说对不起的人是我。”

Roger向前一步拽过rafa的双手握在一起，又抬起一只手轻抚着他的头发绕到耳后，温和的笑容映着月色对眼前的人柔声低语。

“试着去爱他，rafa。用你的心，不要仅仅是球拍。”

还好，rafa没有像“第一次”见面那样哭出来，要是又把他弄哭，Roger便真成了十恶不赦的混蛋，可以直接定罪的那种。

从海边回来后，rafa就一直呆坐在沙发上全程沉默，Roger自己看了一会儿电视，啃掉一只苹果，期间递给rafa一根他喜欢的香蕉，rafa摆摆手没要。Roger为他之前的行为感到抱歉，深知现在让rafa一个人静静比较好，于是没有再打扰他。

习惯的睡觉时间已至，Roger关掉电视简单收拾了客厅，眼见rafa还在一动不动地苦思冥想，或者也可能是单纯在发呆。Roger无声地叹气，先行一步进入浴室洗澡。

rafa本来确实一直在想今天Roger对他说的话，当看到Roger离开，反倒整个人一下子泄了劲向后倚在靠背上，他只觉得好累。

_“试着去爱他。”_

爱？什么样的感觉才能叫爱？

_“用你的心，不要仅仅是球拍。”_

他从没怀疑过自己对roger的喜欢，他钦羡和向往着roger的强大，每次和roger在赛场的对决都能让他格外兴奋血脉喷张，但Roger说那不是爱。他是不知道roger除了网球都喜欢些什么，与其说不知道，不如说rafa从来没关心过。roger在赛场外是一个什么样的人？可能就是Roger平时的样子吧。这个时候rafa仿佛醍醐灌顶，Roger的到来对于他究竟有何种意义，来自上天的启示让rafa又惊恐又激动。

rafa之前把一切都想得太简单，喜欢roger就告诉他，其他的事情没必要在乎，现在看来，他应该更慎重地对待他的那份难以定义的感情。一想到roger，rafa把脸陷在自己宽大的手掌里，毫不意外地发现心正砰砰发狂跳个不停。

“时间不早了，快去洗漱睡觉。”

催促的声音随着脚步由远及近，Roger边低头系着睡衣的衣带，全身冒着蒸汽一般出现在rafa面前。rafa看向Roger，只见Roger匆忙系好的睡衣并不全备，他胸前裸露着大片皮肤，蒸腾的热气让他的身体微微发红，还有残留的水滴顺着他的脖颈线条缓缓流进棉质的衣领。

“rafa？”

rafa从愣神中被唤回，迅速站起来，低头快步绕过Roger然后直奔浴室，当他从Roger身边擦过的时候，Roger注意到rafa的耳朵已经烧到红透。

“你联想到了什么？”

rafa在盥洗台拼命用凉水拍脸想让自己冷却下来，突然听到身后传来Roger的问声，他抬起头，从墙上的镜子里看到站在浴室门口的Roger，锐利的双眼让rafa不敢正视。

“没有。”他慌忙低头将眼神埋进水池。

“差不多每天都会见我洗澡出来，之前都很正常，怎么今天的反应这么大？”Roger却不打算放过他，反倒带着一种压迫感靠近过来，继续逼问，“是不是我的话影响到了你？”

“没有。”他依旧坚持。

Roger轻轻拉着他的手臂让他转过身，明显感觉到rafa的呼吸变得急促又慌张。rafa确实容易害羞，尤其是Roger离他特别近的时候，刚才牵手的时候也是，很像青春期的少年面对暗恋对象时内心不安的悸动，那实际上无比单纯。但这次不一样，Roger能分辨，rafa的脑中正在跳跃着其他想法。

被影响到的又何止你一个人。

Roger的一只手摸上rafa的脸，rafa的身体抖了一下，好烫，Roger的指尖条件反射地收回。“我很可怕？搞得我像个变态一样。”忍不住笑着调侃自己，rafa终于抬起眼皮敢看他了。

那只手顺着rafa的脸缓缓向下摸到脖子，继续向下摸过手臂直到腰侧停了下来，只是隔着衣料的触碰就使得燥热的感觉涌遍全身。

“rafa，为什么要露出这样的表情，”虽然那又抗拒又不安又挣扎又期待的样子很是让人兴奋，“我怕我会……上次你怎么说的来着？对，情不自禁。”Roger的另一只手抬起rafa的下巴，他的眼睛闪着柔和的光，直直照进rafa的瞳孔和心底。

“我怕我会情不自禁。”

rafa轻轻一笑，努力让自己显得放松，“你又想亲我了？”

“不，比那要过分得多。”

手掌下rafa的身体果不其然配合着微微颤抖，看来他完全懂了。Roger十分清楚，此时只要他坚定地吻下去，一切应该或者不应该发生的事都会成为搭在开弓弦上的箭，理智已经无力叫停。

可是，可是，Roger只觉得心脏在被什么东西割裂撕扯，他一动不动地盯着rafa的脸，眉头越皱越紧，最终带着仿佛自嘲的笑容，收回了手。

“但我却不能那样做。”

说完Roger抽身离开了浴室，随后rafa听到卧室门关上的声音，他用手扶着盥洗台的边缘，沉默着转动水龙头手柄，清凉的水流浇灭了一切。


	4. 04

【04】

Roger特意起了个早，结果还是比反常的rafa晚了一步，等他洗漱完毕，rafa已经坐在餐桌前并且吞下了最后一口燕麦粥。

“早，Roger。”

“早安，rafa。”

Roger拉开椅子在rafa对面坐下，他的那份早饭已经摆好，Roger咧嘴笑了笑，却没有要开动的意思。

“rafa，正如之前所说，我来自2017年，十分偶然的情形下，被一种神秘的力量传送回到了现在。”

rafa正在拿纸巾擦嘴，闻言一愣，随即明白Roger终于要对他讲述关于自己身上的谜团了。

“我不能肯定这次的穿越是否会对将来有影响，所以很多关于未来的信息我不能透露给你，希望你能理解。”Roger如此诚恳的态度反倒让rafa感到非常不好意思，“我能告诉你的是，roger他会爱上你，会比你认为的更爱你，所以，答应我不要放弃爱他好吗？”

rafa被震惊到的同时，内心泛起让他匪夷所思的另一层疑惑。

“难道未来的我放弃了？”

“是我的错，十年都没任何明确表示，”Roger用手指揉了揉额角，笑得相当勉强，“实际上，昨晚我对你说了那些话之后，自己也不敢确定Rafa对我的想法了，特别傻是吧。不能跟你透露很多，但Rafa和我在十年里经历过太多太多的事情，以致于我以为我们的感情已经无需挑明，谁知等我挑明的时候，却被他拒绝了。”

“他拒绝了？！”

rafa完全不敢相信，他居然会拒绝Roger！

“总之，心情惨淡的我莫名其妙地穿越到2007年，现在我最想做的事就是把你们俩尽快撮合到一起。别笑也别脸红，我认真的。”

Roger苦笑着扒下rafa捂在嘴上用来遮掩表情的手，拉到胸前双手握住，“rafa，就像你说的，你把roger和我当作一个人，其实我也会产生这样的感觉。所以，有时候我会控制不住做些出格的亲密举动，比如昨天那样。这是我的问题，为此我很苦恼，我向你道歉。”

“你对Rafa也这样？”

rafa的关注点却跑向别处，让Roger吃了一惊。

“没有。”Roger迅速回答，然后顿了两秒，“应该很少。”

“可是他却默许了，甚至配合你，是吗？”

“……”

rafa好像戳到了什么关键的地方，Roger因此沉默地在回忆中思索。rafa低头盯着面前已经空空的碗底，最后舒展了眉头恢复轻松。

“Roger，我懂得你的意思了，放心吧，以后我不会再向你打听还没发生的事情。至于roger，我不知道未来的我为什么要那样做，但现在我很喜欢他，当然也就是你，我不会放弃，而且会努力让他也喜欢上我。”

rafa的话让Roger感到了治愈，他露出早上到现在第一个发自内心的微笑，侧头在rafa的手背亲了两下，对面的人又毫不意外地脸红了。

这次回来Roger最大的感想是，年轻时期的rafa怎么这么可爱，只怪当年不懂珍惜，Roger又把rafa的手往自己脸上蹭了蹭，“还是好想跟你做亲密的事。”此时他说的话完全是玩笑的意味了。

rafa羞得干脆把手抽了回去，隔着桌子Roger都能听见他热烈的心跳，rafa不由自主想起昨晚，他移开目光，赶紧随便扯出一句，“有没有对Rafa说过类似的话？”

有吗？还是没有呢？Roger竟然没多少印象了。

“仔细一想真的没有明确说过。”

唉，有些后悔过去太矜持了，果然抛掉身份的束缚后人会容易放飞，Roger现在就是，自从穿越到这个已经不属于他的世界，脑内的思绪经常是轻飘飘的，所以才会做出一些越界的行为。

“你提醒的不错，等回去再见到Rafa我一定要告诉他，嗯……‘Rafa，我想上你想得快要发疯了。’这样——”再故意不过的言语刺激，斜眼一看rafa果然一副掩饰不住的惊恐之意，“是不是太直白了？”

rafa用力点头。

“抱歉啊rafa，虽然你已经成年了，潜意识里还是会把你当成单纯的小孩，尤其是现在咱们俩差了得有15岁吧。所以我跟你说话的时候，用词多少还是会注意一些，不过那家伙就不一样了，”Roger摇着头顺带撇撇嘴，那姿态实在好笑，简直像是在跟rafa打着Rafa的小报告，“浪得要死。”

rafa还没有在各种新世界中找到出口，不知道应该摆出何种表情。

“你刚才是不是在想，要是roger这么跟你说就好了？”

“我没有！”

“别心急，他早晚会这样说的，现在的他只是别扭而已，真的。”

“我真的没有！！”

“但是我得提醒你rafa，我给你当网球陪练就可以了，别还想把我当感情陪练。” 每次逗完rafa都会让Roger的心情明媚度更上一层，连正经的忠告也能当作笑话说，“除非双倍工资。”

“我还要付你工资？！”

“当然了，目前聘期未定，可能要到我能放心回去的时候。”

rafa眼里透着好奇与不难察觉的试探，“你怎么才能回去？”

“暂时不清楚，但总会有办法的。”

Roger端起面前的燕麦粥仰头喝下一口，对于他还是过于甜了。

度过了充实有趣的几周后，他们不得不离开马洛卡前往迪拜参加比赛，由于rafa止步八强，于是他们提前去了印第安维尔斯。

不难猜测，在迪拜拿到冠军的还是roger，短暂的几天内rafa没机会能和roger有所接触。告白事件后他们还没见过，一想到这个，rafa心里就开始忐忑不安，他还没想好该如何面对roger。

“其实我不应该跟你一路参加巡回赛，”从rafa手中接过酒店房卡，Roger扶了扶帽子和墨镜，按下电梯按钮，“别人认出我或者我见到roger的可能性都大大增加了。”

“roger不会住这里的。”电梯门开，他们先后走了进去，rafa伸手点亮了楼层键，“况且我不放心你一个人满世界乱跑，留在马洛卡也不现实。”

“原来我就设想过，退役后可以当一名自由自在的背包客。”Roger漫不经心地盯着楼层升降指示屏的数字变化，回忆起自己曾经说过的话。

“你那可悲的自主生活能力还是算了吧。”

呃，他被rafa嫌弃了？看来自己是被小瞧了啊，Roger很想辩解他只是懒得做而已，并不是不会。

找到了对应的房间号，Roger刷开房门，rafa经过他身后，走向了隔壁的那间，“你不跟我睡一起了？”rafa摇摇头，声音中透出些疲惫，“不了，还要打比赛。”

说完一头钻进屋里。

什么话，和他住一起就不能去比赛了？Roger发现自从他“点化”rafa之后，那小孩的脑子里总是在胡思乱想，明明他根本就没碰过他。

rafa把随身携带的行李安置好，坐在沙发上思考今日的行程，拿起赛程安排表看了一眼又放下，突然回过神，谁跟你睡一起了？

今天是rafa比赛的日子，Roger不想去现场，留在酒店看电视转播。不，他没准备看rafa的比赛，他看的是他自己的。

当他打开电视，比赛已经进行了半小时，Roger打量着屏幕里的自己和球网对面的选手，意识到了这是哪场比赛，2007年roger长达7个月的41连胜被终结在印第安维尔斯。

现在看着还是好气。

不看了，关掉。

Roger之前很少自己一个人看整场比赛录像，通常只会针对关键的地方跟教练团队讨论分析。现在rafa不在身边时他无事可做，除去有几次偷偷溜去外面，更多时候就看转播。大部分的比赛结果他都记不清了，其实哪里需要专门记，当年的自己强大无解到何种程度还用细说？只有红土上的Rafa能让他头疼，每年的红土赛季是Roger最讨厌Rafa的时期，Roger向来都承认的。过了那几个月他又会变得有点喜欢Rafa，就是在那样反反复复的纠结中，他甚至爱上了给过他最多痛苦的对手，仔细想想实在是令人难以置信的事。

电视关了，Roger觉得无聊，转而平躺在沙发上，拿起手机。

十年前最不方便的就是对科技水平倒退的适应，不知道什么原因，Roger的手机基本没法当通讯工具正常使用了，需要充电的闹钟日历U盘倒是能够胜任。rafa送给他一个新的，崭新的十年前款式，还给他搞了一个新手机号。说起来，回来前Roger和Rafa用来联系的手机号在此时都是尚未存在的空号，Roger翻着他带来的手机，通讯记录居然还留着。

Rafa与他互发的一条条短信陈列在眼前，有关心的，有调侃的，有祝贺的，有安慰的，有一些毫无营养的胡话，也有一些严肃认真的公事。Roger好奇，他穿回了2007年，那2017年的自己是失踪了吗？Rafa得知了会有什么反应？希望还是不要如此，他可不想登上社会新闻。

Roger一边胡思乱想一边随手拨Rafa的号码，果然打不通，换了现在能用的十年前那个，依旧不行。他在想什么，怎么可能跨越时间线联系得上Rafa？Roger苦笑着放下手机。

赛后roger一路回到更衣室，脸上的表情像结了霜，经过的旁人没有一个敢主动打扰他。当他走进更衣室的门，一眼看见rafa背对着他坐在长凳上给手指绑胶带，一边时不时抬头看电视屏幕里的赛事回放，里面正播放着刚才roger输球的集锦。

快两个月了，距离rafa在墨尔本向他告白过去了两个月。这两个月里，rafa并没有出现在他的世界，再次见到他，roger却不觉得陌生，甚至比之前还亲切了些。

_“如果我说我喜欢你。”_

_“你会接受我吗？”_

_“你愿意给我一个机会吗？”_

蹩脚的英语说出的不能更真诚的话，两个月里，那声音怎么也赶不走，牢牢霸占着roger的每一个闲暇时刻，他只要一停下做事，就会不自主想起rafa的告白。

可是，正如他拒绝的那样，他们只是对手而已。

其实roger有时觉得他和rafa已经算是朋友了，他们平时常常见面，一起参加各种官方活动，相比其他选手更熟悉彼此。年纪轻轻就达到如此高度，不得不承认roger心里非常欣赏场上永远不会放弃的rafa，并以此不断激励自我。

但欣赏归欣赏，他肯定不能接受rafa。

他在心里重复强调了一遍。

roger对着rafa的背影呆立了半天，甚至忘记他本来要干什么，直到rafa毫无征兆地突然扭头想看一眼门口，视线恰巧撞上roger专注的目光。

令两人猝不及防的相遇发生了，他们一时相对无言，屋里安静得让人随时可能窒息。roger祈求着赶紧有个谁进来或者经过，让他的处境不再如此尴尬。

别愣着，Roger Federer，快点说话，roger催促自己。

“你好，roger。”然而是rafa先开了口。

“嗯，你好rafa。”roger假装镇定地绕过凳子，慢悠悠地走到rafa身前，他觉得此时应该表示一下关切，“快该上场了？”

“还要一个小时。”rafa低声说，眼睛不经意扫了一眼墙上的电视，“那个，别太难过roger。”

“41连胜？没关系的，记录断了可以重新再来。”

roger扯出一个友好礼貌又释然的习惯性微笑，内心忍不住自嘲，刚才还耿耿于怀的人是谁？

“说的也是。”rafa的笑容仍旧腼腆，他舔舔嘴唇便不再说话了，低下头继续给球拍缠手胶，动作轻快又熟练。

“rafa？”

听见roger轻声唤了他的名字，rafa停下手上的动作，眼睛却还是盯着地面。应该提告白的事情吗？rafa心里敲着小鼓犹豫不决，他在等roger接下来的话。可是roger好像并不是要对他说什么，而且恰恰相反，roger是在等他……起先混乱的鼓点节奏渐渐趋向平稳，最终湮灭于安定的鼓面。

“我很好，”一句没头没尾的答复，足以让roger瞬间了然地点点头，rafa却因此有些不知所措，慌忙紧接着说，“虽然这次不能在决赛碰面很可惜，我会努力拿到冠军。”

roger露出赞许的微笑，房间内的气氛总算让人觉得正常了。

不知道为什么，rafa给roger的感觉有哪里起了变化，具体roger自己也讲不上来。看样子rafa打算将一切当作没发生过，很好，他也希望这样。只是roger不免奇怪，本以为rafa需要更长的时间才能放下，对此他竟然隐隐产生了某种失落的感触。

不过，他的拒绝没有影响到rafa与他的友好关系，这才是roger觉得最开心的。

“roger，你受伤了？”

roger一愣，顺着rafa的眼神看向自己的小腿外侧，“哦，只是磕破了点皮。”

rafa想说什么但是忍住了，开始转头在自己的随身包里翻找。

“不，不用了，我自己会处理的。”roger含笑婉拒，“下一场加油。”临走时roger轻轻拍了拍rafa的肩，非常自然的鼓励性质。

roger继续向屋里走，找到对应的柜子，将背包卸下，他低头瞟了眼小腿，刚才rafa盯着他伤处的表情还十分清晰地印在他的脑海里。

奇怪，roger觉得心情貌似比进来之前好了不少。


	5. 05

【05】

一定是roger的鼓励给加了buff，rafa非常顺利地拿到了IW的冠军。

“有必要这么开心？”

Roger坐在电视前看rafa跑来跑去手舞足蹈地收拾行李，他们又该换地方了。

“当然了。”rafa拎起一大包刚刚采购回来的各色零食，想把它塞进背包里，结果折腾了半天都没成功。Roger实在看不下去，拽过背包三两下就填了个结实并且顺利地合上拉链，他可不好意思承认，这完全得益于多年偷拿赛事主办方毛巾的经验，对面的rafa见状佩服地竖起拇指。

“只是觉得你开心得过头了。就因为你这回见到了roger？”

“不完全是，”rafa接过零食包撇到一边，转而收拾衣服和鞋子，他沉默了两秒，扭过头对Roger说，“实际上我很喜欢IW这一站。”

“比迈阿密还喜欢？”

“嗯……都喜欢。”

rafa放下手里的东西坐到堆满杂物的沙发上还算宽松的一角，抱起一个靠垫，Roger顺手关了电视，原本糟乱的房间瞬间安静下来。

“我第一次和你比赛就是在IW。”

那一回Roger多少还是有印象的，虽然不如迈阿密让人印象深刻。双打赛场，对面一身稚气的年轻人，不知道提供衣服的NIKE脑子是不是抽了，当天他和Rafa穿着一样款式颜色的比赛服，远处看会觉得他们才是一对搭档。

“第一次单打和双打碰面我都输给你了，这么一想真挺丢人。”

Roger虽然这样说，其实他很清楚，每年败在Federer拍下的所谓天才少年能有多少，又有几个曾在世界第一的心上划出过任何痕迹？Rafa赢他一次可能是意外，第二次第三次再到后来，他们的对决甚至有了专门的名字，Rafa的出现让Roger明白，他仍然是会被击败的，并没有无懈可击。

“不只是赛场碰面，我还去现场看了你的比赛，就坐在第一排。”rafa抱紧怀里的靠垫，眼中闪烁着兴奋，“算是身为参赛球员的便利吧。”

Roger在记忆中努力搜索，可是想不起具体的场景。Rafa确实喜欢来现场看他比赛，而且经常被摄像机捕捉到，每次他在休息时抬头看到屏幕中的Rafa，都会腹诽几遍来得可真不是时候，只会给他平添紧张。

“然后我就想，看，那就是世界第一，他打得实在是厉害，技术全面完美，进攻行云流水又变化多端，不仅强大而且赏心悦目。就算有人能战胜他，也不能代表就比他好。”rafa捏了一下鼻子，发现自己像个没见过世面的小花痴，羞涩地笑了，“我永远也打不出你那样的网球，Roger。”

他的语调格外柔软，Roger的心也同时软了。

“当然了，对此我并不觉得有任何遗憾。”

rafa平静地补充，坚定又坦然。

是的，他和Rafa打的完全是两种风格的网球，谁都学不来对方。有的时候他并不喜欢Rafa打球的方式，甚至公开攻击过他磨蹭的发球，尤其讨厌Rafa左手上旋不断压迫他的反手，嗯后面一条是出于私心。但那些都是Rafa的选择，他不需要讨好任何人。

不过，打球方式当然是自由，Roger的目光慢慢落到rafa胀鼓鼓的塞满零食的背包上，不免皱起眉毛。虽说他不便插嘴rafa的生活习惯，但作为一个职业运动员，能不能不要如此随心所欲。

一到达蒙特卡洛，rafa就被西班牙帮招呼着叫走聚餐了。

“最近明显和我们联系减少了，难不成我们的rafa交了女朋友？”rafa接过菜单刚翻开，饭桌对面的Verdasco故意捏着嗓子发问，余下的几个人也都配合着哄笑不已。

“没有啦。”rafa赶紧否认，“不是的，别瞎说。”虽然实际上也差不多，他默默在心里吐舌头。

“那为什么都不来一起玩儿？找你的时候总说没时间，还不是忙着陪女朋友？”

rafa最害怕说谎话，半天只能憋出一句，“我……忙着训练。”很明显这种理由不会有人相信，哄笑的声音更大了。

坐在旁边Moya忍着笑示意各位快别逗他了，扭头转向rafa，“蒙卡的球员Party，今年来参加吧。”

rafa立刻点头，自从Roger来到他身边的这段时间，rafa一直没敢和Moya过多联系，刚才Verdasco说的话确实让他觉得愧疚。主要还是因为Moya对他太过熟悉和了解，rafa担心根本瞒不住他。

酒足饭饱之后，大家三三两两地散了，rafa见状也起身向Moya告辞。Moya拉着他的衣角，脸上挂着欣慰的笑容，凑上去低声说，“如果真找了女朋友，不妨带来见见。”rafa今晚没喝多少酒，却感觉酒精的刺激直接辣红了耳朵，他顾不上反驳，胡乱答应着捡起背包迅速逃走了。

rafa回到下榻的酒店，经过Roger的房门时特意敲了敲，想确认一下他还安然无恙地待在房间里。

Roger慢悠悠地打开，一见到rafa不自主皱了下鼻子，“你喝酒了？”同时闪出一条空隙放rafa进来。

“刚参加聚餐回来。”

Roger正倚在床头翻着一本杂志，rafa粗略扫了几眼，床头柜上叠着一摞各种风格和语言的杂志刊物。是不是Roger觉得太无聊了？那是肯定的吧，谁会喜欢总窝在房间里不出去。

“无聊的话要不出去转转？”

“现在？算了，我已经准备睡觉了。”Roger把手里的杂志放在书堆最上面，然后向里推了推。

“不是说现在，平时白天也可以，总宅着很难受吧。”

Roger看了看rafa，点头表示有道理。

rafa见Roger马上就要上床睡觉，不好再打扰，决定离开，临走时突然想起来Moya的话。可能是醉意未消的缘故，他居然回头问Roger：

“你要不要和我一起来参加蒙卡球员派对？”

话一出口rafa和Roger一样惊讶，他刚才在说什么？！

“蒙卡球员派对……”Roger知道这活动的存在，虽然他没去过，哦Rafa可是那里的常客，听说他们一向玩得很凶。

“不、不，我的意思、还是别——”rafa意识到他的建议可操作性简直低到吓人，艰难地表示退缩。

Roger当然明白他不能真的出现在那里，但他的目光在rafa发热的脸上停留了片刻，想到某种有趣的场景。

“rafa，听我说，其实你可以去邀请roger。”虽然他99%的可能也不会去。

邀请roger？！

rafa瞬间酒醒了一半，他可没敢这么想过。

“不妨试试。”Roger冲他挑挑眉，明目张胆的怂恿。

rafa又陷入到自我纠结之中，一边懵懵懂懂地退离Roger的房间，当他的手刚摸到门把，就被Roger叫住了。

“我可听说过，是不是派对上还会表演穿女装？”

“这个你……你也知道？！”rafa以前参加的时候见过现场，是挺放飞的，他本人倒还没遭受过。

Roger偷笑，记得之前听Novak还是谁传出来的，Rafa曾经在蒙卡的球员Party上扮过委内瑞拉世界小姐，更奇葩的是，他还跟在场的其他球员调情。

“别玩太过火，我可是会吃醋的。”

Roger故意提高了声调，就等着某人激动地返回来，果不其然，Roger冲rafa夸张地挤出笑容，“如果你穿了，拍张照片回来给我看看。”

rafa脸红得说不出话只能转身就走，没答应倒也没拒绝。

比赛结束，rafa又一次在红土上战胜了roger。

“恭喜。”roger握了握他的手，两人礼节性地拥抱了一下。

rafa捧起奖杯，心里却一直想着派对邀请的事，他偷偷看一旁的roger，瑞士人微抿着嘴唇，平静的目光里有掩不住的失落。

所幸颁奖仪式结束得很快，等rafa稍稍庆祝之后赶回到更衣室，已经换好衣服的roger还在收拾球拍。

rafa忐忑地靠近过去，轻轻敲了敲柜子。

roger疑惑地抬起头，一见是rafa，“有什么事儿吗rafa？”

rafa低头盯着自己的鞋尖，盘算着如何张口会不显得过分突兀。

“对了，”roger想到了什么，“第一个赛点时候，你怎么知道我会往那里打？当时你的反应，简直就像……你已经看穿了我的动机。”虽说他和rafa打过几次决赛，但这回对方难以言明的熟知感却让roger心生一丝恐惧。

他谈论的内容很严肃很生硬，说话的语气却婉转又柔和，rafa望着他的眼睛，那种淡然而专注的神情几乎要让rafa沉溺其中。他很想告诉他真相，但是他不能。

因为他现在的网球陪练正是Federer本人。

因为他现在每天都和Federer在一起。

见rafa半天不说话，roger估计是他恐怕不知道怎么回答吧，其实他本也没打算真的得到答案，只是刚才一时想起便随口问罢了，于是放松着晃晃头，站起来准备离开。

“roger！”rafa急忙叫了他一声，roger以为他要回答刚才的问题，屏住呼吸专心等待着。

rafa咬着嘴唇，像是要下一个很大的决心，“roger，你要不要来参加蒙卡球员派对？”因紧张而音调偏高的声音有些颤抖，让roger想起墨尔本那天少年笨拙的告白。

等等，roger糊涂了。

“我知道那个派对，只是……为什么你会来邀请我？”

早就有人问过他，他不喜欢这类的活动，所以很客气地拒绝了。现在rafa居然来问他要不要参加，难不成意思是和他一起去吗？

其实roger挺想诚实地告诉rafa，他选择说出口的时机太不好了，毕竟roger刚刚决赛输给了rafa，现在心里正不是滋味，这个时候突然发出邀请，任谁都不怎么会愿意答应吧。

“抱歉rafa，我还有别的事，没时间去参加了，抱歉。”

但roger还是决定采用礼貌的方式拒绝。

出乎roger的意料，rafa脸上并没有失望的表情，反倒是一种类似于如释重负的反应。“没关系，谢谢你roger。”他向roger点点头，默默退走了。

roger跟上几步，只见rafa抱着奖杯一路慢步走着，一路用手指轻蹭成排的更衣柜光滑的侧边，完全看不出被拒绝带来的打击。

他开始后悔自己回复得太快，应该多考虑一下的。

第二天rafa去参加派对，果然被他们逼着穿了女装。刚开始rafa十分不好意思，后来起哄的人多了，再加上大都是平时总一起闹着玩的关系，rafa渐渐放开了手脚。最后终于如Roger听说的那样，rafa完全轻松自在地跟人假装调情，入戏得很。

端起一杯香槟，rafa心里默默想，幸好roger没答应，现在自己这副模样怎么可能让roger看见，这也是听到roger拒绝的回答，rafa反倒松了口气的原因。

啊对，Roger说他要照片，照片……真的要给他看吗？

犹豫着放下酒杯，rafa见novak就坐在旁边，于是拽拽他衣服，示意对方跟他出去一下。派对现场的光线太暗，novak一直跟着rafa走到洗手间，看这里亮度还行，rafa拿出手机低头点开照相功能。

结果他一抬头看见novak正一脸惊恐地盯着他，“原来你还有这种诡异的癖好？！”

“你想到哪儿去了！”rafa又羞又恼，气得快要跳脚。

“那你带我来洗手间是……”何况还穿着女装。

啊啊啊rafa直接把手机塞进novak手里，压低声音恶狠狠地说，“帮我照相。”

“照相？”novak这才反应过来。

此时rafa也顾不得害羞之类的想法，只想赶紧拍完走人。结果novak照的前几张他都不满意，最终可算有了张在他认为能看的。

反正让Roger看完就删掉。

rafa去参加派对了，Roger翻完了屋里所有的杂志，实在闲得无聊，决定采纳rafa的建议，出去转转。

他戴好帽子，搭配着墨镜，并且准备了口罩塞在兜里，酒店大门感应着打开又关上，Roger在门口街边伸了个潇洒的懒腰。

然而就是这么凑巧，他的目光稍一落脚，看到某个再熟悉不过的人转过了前方的街角。

Roger当机立断，决定跟踪。

当年蒙卡决赛后他去干了什么？完全不记得了。

roger好像并没有目的地，只是随便在街上逛，看样子心情还不错。Roger不紧不慢地跟着他，觉得自己现在完全就一狗仔队形象，不过，有时候这样从另一个角度观察自己真的很有趣。

他眼看着roger在沿街的小店进去又出来，除了在一家小工艺品店里买了一个随手把玩的小玩具，roger没做过多停留。路上时不时有球迷认出roger，roger便微笑着给他们签名或者合影，简直有求必应。

明明又被rafa送了盘子，居然还挺美？！

整一条街上的店都快被roger逛遍了，他又挤进了一家店面很小但颜色很亮的目标。Roger慢了几步，远远看他走了进去，招牌上的字Roger不怎么认识，但他知道那是西班牙语。

刚才过来的时候竟然还有人找Roger签名，“抱歉，我不是Federer，”他摇摇手准备拒绝热情的球迷。其实他很想对那个姑娘喊一句，亲爱的你眼神很有问题啊，真的Federer就在前面！不带任何伪装！

但他却瞥见对方手中拿的是他和rafa的合照，在首尔打表演赛时捧着花束的那张，上面还有rafa的签名。Roger连忙拽住痛快给签了，同时不忘补充一句，“我喜欢这张照片。”

roger在这家店里待的时间比之前的任何一家都长，当Roger快要失去耐心，roger终于出来了，他手上拿着一本花花绿绿颜色鲜艳的宣传册一样的东西。Roger眯起眼睛仔细观察，那多半是一本旅游宣传册，封面上的小岛Roger很熟悉，他前不久还在那里待了好几天——那是西班牙的马洛卡岛。

噫，过去的他还真闷骚。

这时候Roger意识到，某场创意十足又极其经典的表演赛就要来了，地点就在rafa的家乡，也就是此时roger捧在手里的地方。

roger仿佛感觉到了视线，左右望了望，惊得Roger慌忙转过身不再看他。等Roger安定心绪，回头继续跟踪事业，roger已经向另一个方向走得有些远了，宣传册还握在指尖。

望着远去的背影，Roger一动不动注视了很久，直到roger在路口转弯消失不见。

Roger平时不怎么玩游戏机，但没别的事情可干，他从rafa包里翻出后接上电视，自己边玩边等rafa回来。

“你居然用我。”rafa盯着屏幕里不停跑来跑去的自己，又心疼又好笑，“我就不喜欢用我自己，游戏里的我基本上只会跑，没意思。”

Roger扭头努了努嘴，示意rafa坐他身边，关掉这局切换成双人模式，“那你一般用谁？”

“当然是你啊。”rafa捡起手柄，一脸灿烂地选择了Federer。

于是，结果变成游戏中的Nadal被Federer几番暴打，最终rafa再也忍受不住，“不玩了不玩了，惨得我心疼。”

Roger无所谓地放下手柄，活动了一下肩膀，突然想起来，“照片拍了没？”

rafa嘟囔着一手伸进裤兜，磨磨蹭蹭拿出手机。“真的照了？”幸灾乐祸的笑意爬上Roger的眼角，他一把顺走rafa手中的证物。

“喂喂。”rafa无奈地吸吸鼻子。

Roger迅速找到相册里的最新一张，果然是rafa穿着女装的照片，他实在忍不住，拍着沙发笑得花枝乱颤。

“看都看了，赶紧删掉。”rafa来夺手机被他躲了过去。

“不行，我得留着，”Roger把照片发到自己的手机上，一边露出得逞的坏笑。“对了rafa，红土-草地各半场的表演赛是不是快到了？”

rafa没办法，只能腹诽着先把自己手机相册里的那张照片删除。

“要在马洛卡举办的那个？是的，之前定好了的，就在五月份。”

那个表演赛rafa一直都很期待，他和roger，在马洛卡，具有多大意义根本不用明说。

Roger却突然拽着rafa和他并排坐下来，放光的双眼差点吓到对方，他郑重其事地开口：

“听我说rafa，成败在此一举！” 


	6. 06

【06】

在巴塞罗那拿到冠军后，Roger跟着rafa再次回到了马洛卡。之前他们租住的那间房子rafa没退，一直空着。

roger会在表演赛的前一天到达，按照计划安排，rafa应该要和主办单位以及赞助商一道去迎接，然后就是吃饭或者参观，理论上rafa会全程陪同，以尽地主之谊。

早上Roger睡醒的时候rafa已经出门了，并且给他留了张字条，上面嘱咐了一些乱七八糟的杂事，最主要当然还是在哪些地方能搞到吃的，免得Roger饿死。Roger收起字条，慢步踱到厨房，路过门口时瞟见rafa的几双鞋东倒西歪地躺在那里，看来走得很匆忙啊。

看了一上午电视估摸着没多久快该吃午饭了，Roger随手给rafa发了条短信：

——“见到roger了没？”

过了几秒钟就收到回信，rafa此时肯定很闲。

——“见到了。”

——“现在你们在干嘛？”

“roger，想去哪里？”rafa感觉车里闷得慌，慢慢摇下半截车窗，一边问后排坐着的roger。roger刚把行李放到酒店，气儿都没喘匀就被拽出来参与赛事宣传，现在总算有了空闲时间，于是主办方让rafa带着他逛逛马洛卡。

“那就教堂吧，听说有一座教堂很棒。”

rafa理解地点头表示赞同，跟旁边的司机用西班牙语交代了几句。

马洛卡帕尔马的勒塞乌教堂算是这一带最有名的景点之一，roger觉得这回有必要参观一下。来之前他买了一份马洛卡旅游宣传册，特意关注了这里，当然，那个宣传册roger没带来。

公众人物参观活动就这点不好，到哪儿都要先拍照。roger和rafa走进教堂之后完全被摄影师当成道具一样来回摆放移动，让怎么站就怎么站，让怎么笑就怎么笑。搞了几回roger心里开始不耐烦，教堂很大，却让他觉得很闷，只想快些结束。

“roger？”休息时候rafa微笑着凑近过来，他今天的着装不太符合他一贯的风格，加上马洛卡温热的天气，爱出汗的rafa头发看上去有点潮湿，“照相差不多弄完了，你还要不要逛下教堂？”

“这里是你的地盘，你说了算。”

rafa听到后不好意思地吐吐舌头，开始与一旁的负责人交流，听不懂他们的对话，roger转而仰头自顾自观察教堂内部顶上华丽的吊饰和玻璃。

“走吧。”

“嗯，”roger向前迈了几步，结果注意到只有rafa跟了过来。

“我给你当导游。”rafa咧嘴一笑，转身对摄影团队做了个手势，“一小时后在教堂正门集合。”

“那还真是受宠若惊。”roger顿时一身轻松，开起玩笑。

其实教堂rafa自己也只来过三四次，带别的朋友来参观过两次，很多历史文化源远流长之类的高大上介绍rafa完全不懂，他只觉得看着好看就够了。

对于roger也一样，他们平时没空关注那些，这座教堂给他的印象不错，无论是外观造型还是内部的构造装饰。

他们参观的方式很随意，基本有路就走，有门就进，转完宏伟的大教堂，接连光顾了建筑群后方的几间小教堂。

“你们当地人会在这里举行婚礼吗？”

roger见有一间里面还布置着鲜花和白纱，好奇地问。

“当然不会了，应该不允许的吧，毕竟是有名的地方。”如果可以的话，一定也好贵好贵，rafa脑补了一下，不知在替谁心疼。

“我说这种小型的教堂。”

“不知道，其实我们岛上没太多讲究的。”rafa摇摇头，“如果将来你想在这儿办婚礼，我倒可以帮你联……”

rafa及时刹住了车，苍天啊他刚才说了啥？！

惊魂甫定之后他偷偷望向roger，还好对方应该没听到，仍在四处乱看。

绕来绕去他们穿过了大教堂下面的桥洞，眼前出现一小片水池，绿色的水面毫无波澜，周围一个人都没有，却有两只天鹅在水边游泳玩耍。

“哇，我还没来过这儿。”

rafa觉得新鲜有趣，带着明显的兴奋。

“所以还不赶紧感谢我，带你发现了新大陆。”

roger一边调侃rafa，一边悄悄靠近过去，生怕吓跑水中嬉戏的大鸟。

rafa也想跟着一起下去，这时候突然听到手机响了一声，应该是短信，掏出一看，果然是Roger。

——“见到roger了没？”

——“见到了。”

不仅见到了，现在还跟他单独待在一起。

——“现在你们在干嘛？”

rafa想了想，简单而诚实地回复Roger。

——“在看鹅。”

——“鹅？鹅有什么好看的？人才是最要紧的！”

他从短信里都能想象出此时Roger的表情，rafa忍不住勾起嘴角。

——“在教堂下面发现了一个没去过的地方，那里恰巧有两只……”

“是叫我们回去？”

rafa被roger吓了一跳，他刚才只顾专心致志地写短信，完全没意识到roger的接近，不知道他什么时候上来了。

“不是，是……我一个朋、朋友。”

rafa控制不住地开始结巴，脸也因此变得涨红。

一个朋友，那你紧张什么？roger觉得奇怪，继续问，“不会是女朋友吧？”不对，没多久前他还刚跟自己告白来着，虽然被拒绝了，但那应该能说明rafa的性取向多半会是同性，于是roger故意又接了一句，“或者是男朋友？”

rafa原本涨红的脸瞬间僵住了，roger居然能看出rafa有点生气，他可从来没见过rafa对他生气。

“roger，看来你对我有很大的误解。”

我不是喜欢男的，我只是喜欢你。

他的语气一下子显得硬气，反倒让roger不得不示弱了。“算了，不管是谁，现在你正在招待作为客人的我，干吗还跟别人腻歪。”roger竟然在用一种近似于委屈的情绪表达着他的不满，rafa吃惊到完全接不上话。

roger干脆压下rafa的手臂，强迫他将手机放回兜里。

这时候翅膀扇动的声音夹杂着水声横插进来，原来是两只天鹅结伴飞走了。“看，连天鹅都嫌你不够专心。”

rafa望着roger令人捉摸不透的脸，为什么他觉得……roger对他说话的语气变得熟稔了许多？没之前那么客气，甚至……甚至稍微有点像Roger了。

roger暂时住的地方离海边很近，下午参加过赞助商的宣传活动，他回到房间短暂休息了一会儿。太阳快要落山了，他站在阳台眺望海面漂浮着的几只帆船，想起rafa今天也住这边，反正晚上的发布会正好要见面，不如现在就叫rafa出来陪他去趟海边。

他掏出手机，一时愣在原地，为什么会想见rafa？

明明晚上就能见到了不是吗？

可是他完全控制不住自己的手，打开通讯录，点开短信输入栏，机械般地打字。算了，就让他糊涂这么一次吧。马洛卡的海边很美，他想让rafa带他去看，多么简单，何必任何举动都要搞清楚找个能够说服自己的理由？

收到roger的短信rafa顿时激动得心怦怦直跳，这还是roger第一次主动约他。他比roger更早到达酒店大厅门口，等见到从电梯里走出的roger，立刻收敛刚才还再明显不过的傻笑。

一小半太阳的面积已经没入水面以下，黄昏中的海岸除了一贯的沉静还多了几分慵懒和惬意。rafa上一次和人一起在海边散步还是和Roger那回，区别之处只在于那天是晚上，今天的风没有那么大，以及roger不会牵他的手。

“第一次来马洛卡，感觉这里怎么样？”

周边寂静无人，rafa试探着提起话题。

“很好，真的很好，”roger扭头看看rafa冲他露出羡慕的神情，又将目光投向远处的落日，夕阳的余晖像一片朦胧的薄雾笼罩着他，rafa不自主地在心里对比此时的roger和那次Roger的侧脸有何不同，roger微微翘起嘴角，“果然是你出生长大的地方。”

rafa被他的话触动，他贪心地想听到更多，可是roger又不肯说话了。

沙滩上散落着很多大大小小的石块，他们前进的过程中有的时候需要绕过它们。走着走着，在一棵树下，roger发现了一个小型的石头堆。

他快步靠近，rafa跟在他身后。

“啊，有人拿石头拼了字。”

roger指给rafa看，可是rafa看不懂，那不是西班牙语也不是英语。见rafa一脸困惑，roger抱着手臂解释道，“是德语。”

“什么意思？”

“意思倒很简单，大概就是表达这个人，”roger的手指伸向其中一个名字，然后又指指另一个名字，“他很爱这个人。”

是在用石头表白吗？

roger默默站在石头前看了一会儿，突然嘴里念念有词地径直往里闯，抬脚就要踢毁阵型。

“等等！”rafa迅速拉住他，“干嘛要毁了它？”

roger停下动作，回应中透着生硬的傲慢，“它的使命已经完成了，那些情侣摆完阵、拍完照、秀完恩爱，没必要再留着了吧。”

他搞不懂为什么刚才莫名的一阵烦躁，这个石堆就像一颗主动对人剖开的心，他不喜欢，或者说，他很怕。

“不是啊，”rafa若有所思地蹲下，再次细细端详着石头堆，“也许这是一个人摆的，他不敢对喜欢的人表白，或者表白被拒绝了。他在这里用石头讲出心意，没准儿哪一天他喜欢的对象会看到。”

“你觉得他是希望对方看到吗？”

roger低声问，他很少像这样咬词不清不楚，此时他却怕一切太清晰反而太残忍。rafa的头发抖了抖，他的手轻轻抠着沙滩上的砂砾，出口的声音如同被海水打湿了一样，压抑得可怕。

“我不知道。有可能他更希望对方看不到，永远默默地喜欢，永远……”他顿了顿，音调滑向更低的深渊，“没有结果。”

roger看到rafa的眼中闪着忽明忽暗的光，那是由于天色渐黑周围的灯光逐渐亮了起来，模糊了本来的色彩。

之后他也蹲了下来，靠在rafa身边，海风从耳边呼啸而过，把阳光留下的温度全带走了。

“你跟他不一样，你可不是默默地喜欢。”roger故作轻松地拍拍rafa的肩，对方知道他指的是墨尔本，也配合着羞涩地笑了几下。

你跟他不一样，也许你会有结果。

roger很想这样说，但他发现他根本看不清自己的心，更不敢给rafa任何承诺。

这时roger手机上的备忘时间闹铃响了两声，提醒他们应该赶紧回酒店。远处的太阳已经几乎整个都陷落进海水中，回去的路上roger假装不经意扭了下头，那堆石头还安静地躺在树下的沙面，涨潮的海水涌上岸又退回去，石头便像哭了一样。


	7. 07

【07】

第二天的表演赛Roger是在电视上看的，马洛卡当地的电视台有直播，虽然听不懂解说，Roger还是看得津津有味。

无论从创意上还是意义上Roger都觉得那次表演赛已经无法超越了。这场比赛换其他任何两个人来打都不一样，因为世界上没有人草地能比他打得更好，也没有人红土能比Rafa打得更好，Roger就是有这样的自信。

表演赛的胜负还是不用太看重的，比赛结束，电视屏幕里的他和rafa抱着香槟酒瓶互相追逐躲避，最后都成功喷了对方一身，像两个无忧无虑玩上瘾的小孩。

电视前的Roger只能默默感叹，年轻真好，全然忘记了不久前自己是怎么用香槟吓跑了一屋子的人。

如果可以的话，rafa真希望时间能够静止在这一刻。

他和roger在各自喜欢的赛场打球，不用在乎比赛胜负，尽兴挥洒激情过后，还能一起欢笑打闹。应该是能仅次于和roger一起双打并且庆祝胜利的快乐了，rafa苦笑，可roger就是不同意和他组双打。去年的时候rafa提出想跟roger试着组双打的意愿，本来他觉得roger就算不想现在就打，也不会真的明确拒绝，可是roger确实拒绝了。是的，roger拒绝他的时候还真是不留情面，墨尔本那次也是。

rafa脱下湿透的沾满香槟味儿的衣服，拧开洗澡水淋浴头，这时听见浴室门开了，今天这里只会有他和roger。

不比公开赛的各式豪华浴室，此处设施简单，淋浴间里连隔板都没有。不过，rafa和roger因为比赛经常碰面，彼此的全裸状态基本都互相见过几次，所以不会有多少不适。

才怪。

rafa洗澡的时候发现roger总在看他，而且是明目张胆肆无忌惮地看。rafa因此紧张得不行，他默默地选择更多时候背对roger，结果还是能感觉到身后强烈的视线。

“洗发水有吗？”roger突然的询问惊得rafa一抖。

“嗯。”他低头拿起来，伸长胳膊递给对方，当手指被roger不注意轻轻碰到，rafa手一缩，瓶子掉落在地，发出清脆的声响。

“抱，抱歉。”rafa迅速蹲下去拾起，roger没说什么只是接过去，眼睛还是一直盯着他不放。

总算洗完了，rafa以最快的速度胡乱擦干逃出浴室，感觉刚刚是他这辈子洗过最长时间的一次澡。

目送rafa离开后，roger伸手把水流调到更大。如果不是一进来就看到rafa脸红地扭过头，roger是不会这样故意刺激他的。

身体被上方的热流烘托得暖和又舒服，roger揉揉眼睛里的水，闭上眼还能回想起刚才rafa年轻又健壮的肉体，完美的腹肌和结实的大腿，摸上去手感应该会很好吧。roger可以诚实地承认，他对rafa有过欲望。

大概是去年，有一次他们参加活动，休息时rafa坐在他对面吃棒棒糖。rafa经常闲暇时候吃各种零食，本来是十分正常的场景，rafa柔软的舌头和又啃又舔的动作却让roger心里生出某些罪恶的想法。是，他也很奇怪，他不喜欢男人，没想过跟男人做也没见过任何相关的影像画面，但当时，那种想法就莫名其妙地冒了出来。

正如现在一样，体内攀升的激素态度明确地告诉roger，他想上他，想上rafa。

在roger看来，性和爱是截然不同的，二者兼有才能称之为爱情。rafa对他更像是有爱无性，不过这一次倒是有了明显的不同，不知道因为什么。至于他对rafa……

他倒希望只有关于性的冲动，那样一切反而还简单了。

晚上有一个不太正式的庆功晚宴，算是庆祝表演赛顺利举办，按原来的计划，roger的团队当晚就会离开。

虽然成名早，rafa到底还年轻，他一直不喜欢类似的应酬场合。和几个带头的负责人相互敬过酒之后，rafa便进入无聊的等待结束状态。他斜眼看roger正和赞助商热切又不失身份地交谈着，心里满满的都是佩服。他一下子想起Roger，昨天教堂发短信事件后还没联系过他，于是偷偷拨了Roger的号码，借口接电话离开宴会现场到屋外去了。

“结束了？”

“还没有，现在是庆祝晚宴，我觉得没意思。”rafa对电话那头的Roger抱怨。

Roger小心翼翼地轻轻放下手柄，他不想让rafa知道他又乱玩他的游戏机，“今天打得不错，就是你们互喷香槟的样子实在太蠢了。”

“你不是也干过……”rafa小声反驳道。

“所以呢，有什么进展没？”

“昨天去了教堂和海边，今天没干什么，只是打了比赛。”rafa从窗户瞟了一眼室内，没看到roger，“下午还去逛了几条街，不过是跟很多人一起。”

“海边？你俩单独去的？”

“是。”

“roger肯定不会像我一样主动拉你的手吧。”

Roger故意干笑两声。

“那当然，”rafa深知完全是不可能的事，“我们只是一起散步而已。”

“你傻啊，他不拉你，你不会拉他？”

“我……”rafa被Roger噎得差点说不出话，“表白被拒还这样做，岂不成了耍流氓？”

“行行行，知道你不敢。”明知对方无力反驳，Roger还继续不依不饶，“跟你说了成败在此一举。”

“不看看之前你提的计划有可操作性吗？！”

rafa忍无可忍终于爆发。

rafa出去接电话的时候被房间另一头的roger看到了。

等应付完一圈必须应付的人之后，roger也借口透气走到屋外，只见rafa躲在柱子的阴影里还在打电话。

roger静静地看着他，rafa的表情可以说是相当丰富，roger听不见rafa的声音，但他能感觉出rafa一定和电话那边的人非常要好。聊天的过程中，rafa不仅显得特别开心的样子，甚至时不时会对着电话脸红，宛如处于热恋的状态。roger怀疑今天的酒精度数有些偏高，此时头部晕晕的混乱一片，眼前这个眉飞色舞与别人亲密交谈的rafa让他觉得十分……不爽，对，就是不爽。

rafa挂掉电话，一转身被正盯着他的roger吓得半死。

“roger？！你什么时候——”

roger沉着脸向他走近，神色阴郁，他幽幽地开口，尖锐的语气几乎算是在质问，“是之前发短信的那个人吗？”

啊？rafa完全愣住了，没料到roger会突然如此，他是不是喝醉了？

不反驳就是默认了。

roger冷笑一声，意外地显出在rafa看来有些受伤的样子，“跟我表白之后，为什么还会对别人露出那样的表情？”

“什么表情？”rafa小声跟着吐槽一句，“而且并不是别人……”

当然roger没法知道电话那头的人是谁。

roger又逼近几步，他凝视着rafa的双眼，剧烈而艰难的呼吸让胸口起伏不定，两条眉毛挤出怀疑的形状，“你让我怎么相信你是真心喜欢我。”

rafa觉得roger这次是真的过分了，他的指责完全没有道理。

“为什么你就是不懂？就像昨天还问我是不是有了男朋友，roger，我不是喜欢男的，我只是喜欢你。”

天哪，就算他同样是喝多开始醉了吧，rafa也不太清楚现在自己究竟都在说些什么。

roger继续一动不动看着他，眼睛半天不眨一下，rafa渐渐从那双模糊迷离的眼睛中看出了一些温柔的爱意，不，他并不敢肯定那是爱意。然后毫无任何准备，甚至来不及做出反应，rafa被roger一下子搂紧，拥进一个温暖又刺骨的怀抱。

带着酒味和热度的气息围绕在耳边，rafa却突然觉得好怕，怕得快要发抖，他知道这一切都是假的，为、为什么……为什么要抱我？

“roger，你明明说过你不喜欢我。”

roger的头动了动，他继续贪恋着rafa的体温，轻声说着呢喃的呓语。

“可我也不喜欢你跟别人在一起。”

醉意让roger不能确定他心里的这句话有没有被rafa听见，若是听到rafa会觉得他太自私了吗？那就当他是自私吧。

之后rafa便不说话了，就这么任由roger抱着。

他们在夜晚的风中靠在一起，一直到roger应该是酒醒了大半，他稍微直起身体轻轻放开rafa，接着用手揉揉额头。roger盯向地面愣着不出声，仔细思索刚才都说错了哪些话。

“抱歉，rafa，我很抱歉。”

他对rafa说，露出rafa经常会见到的善意微笑。

又是这样，礼貌地说着“抱歉”，实际上却是冰冷的拒绝。

“我没事，我很好。”rafa也像之前经常对roger那样回话，不清楚是在搪塞对方，还是在敷衍自己。

这时远处传来有人喊roger的声音，roger扭头看看宴会门口，“rafa我该走了，咱们下一站比赛再见。”

rafa点点头，沉默地望着roger离开的背影。

roger走后，rafa独自坐着喝了很多酒，倒不是因为多伤心，单纯只想大醉一场。宴会结束经纪人想把rafa送回家，可是rafa拒绝之后直接自己跑出去叫了辆车，他特别想见Roger。

Roger一开门就看到几乎快要站不稳的rafa，赶紧将他扶进屋里，rafa转过身拽住他的衣服，“Roger，”酒醉后的口音更重了，重到让Roger觉得遥远又陌生。

“Roger，你是不是一直都很享受着我对你的追逐？或者是……仰慕？爱慕？还是追求？算了什么都可以，”rafa的脑子晕得难受，找不出能准确表达的英文词汇，“是不是？”

如此尖锐的问题像一盆冷水浇到Roger头上，他整个人僵住了一般。

今晚发生了什么？是因为roger？

Roger架着rafa继续向卧室走，听见自己的胸腔里回荡着痛苦不堪的敲击，他缓慢地一个词一个词地回答，“从某个角度上讲，是的。”

他不想伤害rafa，但更不想骗他。

其实rafa醉得厉害，他问完话基本就半昏睡过去了。Roger扶着rafa躺到床上，想去给他拿东西来盖，结果rafa死死攥着他的手腕不肯松开。Roger低头小心地尝试挣脱，rafa却突然直起身捧着他的脸，在Roger能够分辨清楚他的想法之前，一个不提防的轻吻落到唇上。

连一秒钟都没有，一切仿佛未曾留下痕迹的幻觉，rafa又倒回床上蜷缩身体陷入迷醉状态，“别走……”他含糊着自言自语。

“好，不走，我就待在这里。”

Roger用手背轻轻擦过嘴唇，拽来一层薄被遮在rafa身上，接着也并排躺上床，而rafa则把他当成抱枕一样紧紧抱着，像一个失去安全感的孩子。

为什么要搞成这副样子？

Roger发呆地望着天花板，他看不见可我能看见，他不知道可我能知道。

我也是会心疼的啊。

窗外起了风，树叶被吹得飒飒作响。

rafa的手臂环在Roger腰上，睡得很熟。Roger侧头看着他因醉酒而微红的脸，脑中不断回响着刚才他进门时候的问题。

这些年来，他是不是一直都很享受着Rafa的追逐？

最让人头疼的对手竟然那么喜欢你，比起回应Rafa，起初这件事本身更让Roger放在心上。和Rafa相处的过程中，Roger总是过于在意自己的位置，他控制着二人之间的距离，计较着彼此的得失，眼睛紧盯用以称量真心的天平，随时准备收回认为多余的砝码。虽然在别人看来，永远是Rafa在示好，而他却不怎么在乎。

当他是骄傲也行，虚荣也好，或者完全是个傲慢的混账，甚至干脆是个胆小鬼。他既不敢接受Rafa，又害怕失去Rafa。“无论Rafa和Novak在将来再打多少场球，都难以改变我和Rafa之间头号宿敌的关系。”这种话当初他都说得出口，就为了挽回Rafa曾经专注于他身上的目光。

莫非他爱的不是Rafa，爱的实际上是“Rafa对他的喜欢”？

不知道是不是觉得冷，rafa稍微动了一下，更往Roger怀里钻了钻。温热的呼吸就在Roger的耳畔和脖子间盘绕，毫无防备的睡脸近在眼前。Roger想起刚才rafa的那个蜻蜓点水的吻，某种似曾相识的感觉悄悄涌上心头，又悄悄地退回深处。

在Roger的记忆里，他第一次对Rafa产生冲动大约是在06年温网的时候，总之是在Rafa告白之前，至今他都觉得奇怪。对方告白失败后他们正常相处了一段时间，后来就是分歧、争执、冷战，然后又和好、谈心、“旧情复燃”。期间他从来没觉得Rafa有想和他发生关系的意思，也对，明明最开始是他拒绝了。所以那次在海边他越问rafa越觉得，Rafa很可能根本就没有真正“爱”过他。

搞不好Rafa正是因为意识到了这些才会拒绝。

所以他到底回来干什么？

他先是否定了Rafa的感情，定义为基于网球的仰慕，现在又否定了自己的感情，定义为耻于示弱的自尊心满足。

Roger只能无奈地对着空气苦笑，真是一场失败的穿越。

rafa的头发和身上还有散不去的香槟味，让他回忆起穿越回来之前的Laver Cup，他和Rafa终于组了一次双打。“我让他等着，你越是让一个人等，他就越会心怀期待，这就是为什么他显得这么兴奋。”他对着记者侃侃而谈，而Rafa望着他的眼睛说，“可我们都老了。”

离开布拉格之前，Rafa曾对着场馆外的宣传海报感叹，真可惜，他已经不再是20岁，也并非25岁了，Roger现在才开始有一丝丝理解他的话。

在2006年，Rafa说想跟Roger双打是一种心境，到2011年，Rafa再次说想跟Roger双打是另一种心境，而2017年和那些时候都不同。没有一成不变的人，更没有可以复制粘贴的感情。

Roger又看了一眼熟睡的rafa，是他让Rafa等得太久了。

哪怕Rafa已经不在原地等待，哪怕Rafa曾经等的东西未必如Roger认为的那样，Roger还是想给他，特别想。


	8. 08

【08】

rafa从睡梦中醒来，缓缓地睁开眼，当Roger的脸在近距离出现，完全出乎意料的惊吓让rafa直接像弹簧一样坐了起来，紧接着就是头部一阵强烈的眩晕。

昨晚他宿醉了？然后和Roger睡在一张床上？！

Roger被身旁的动作和声音搞醒，也支撑着坐起来揉眼睛，憔悴的脸上挂着两个黑眼圈。“醒了？还难受吗？”

rafa摇摇头，但明显还处于恍惚又迷瞪的状态。

Roger见他保持一副不敢相信的表情，“别乱想，衣服穿得好好的，我们什么都没做。”

“没有，我不是这个意思。”

果然没睡醒，反驳都没多大力气。

“好了，赶紧起来快去洗个澡，以后别再喝成那样了。”Roger下床弯腰穿上鞋，一边催促rafa。

rafa关于昨晚的记忆还是模模糊糊的，只记得roger好像跟他说了什么，然后他就喝了好多酒，醉醺醺地回来又骚扰了Roger。

卫浴间传来哗哗水声，Roger随便调换频道找了个应该能听懂的节目，这时候rafa突然叼着牙刷跑出来，他的脸上说不出是焦急还是兴奋，“有没有一种可能是……实际上他在吃醋？”

“谁？”

这什么没头没脑的突发奇想。

“roger。”

“吃谁的醋？”

“你……”

哦？Roger备感惊讶，那还真是天下独一份的奇闻，能让自己吃自己的醋。他瞬间来了兴致，“怎么回事，快跟我讲讲。”

rafa折回去先把牙刷完，然后就坐到沙发上对Roger讲了所有他能记起的昨晚的事。

“你觉得他喝醉了？”

“是的，roger平时根本不会那样讲话。”

Roger表示同意，就算roger那样想，也不会真的说出来。

不过，“我也不喜欢你跟别人在一起。”嗯……很可以了。

Roger想笑的心情费了好大劲才忍住，貌似离大功告成的日子不远了，胜利的曙光就在前方。

“可是，那也不代表roger喜欢我。”

是不代表，但再下一个阶段准没跑。

“而且，万一他真的误会我喜欢别人了怎么办？”rafa害怕被冤枉的可怜样子让Roger更想笑了。

“不至于，只不过是发短信和打电话而已。”

要是他知道了你跟“别人”住在一起，甚至还睡了同一张床，更指不定会怎么想。

roger提前到了汉堡，在电视上看了rafa赢得罗马大师赛冠军的直播。那天在马洛卡说的话，之后在酒精一点点消解的过程中逐渐清晰，想收回是不可能的了，他已经确确实实地伤害了rafa。

离开西班牙的飞机上roger曾经眯着眼做了一个梦，梦里出现了马洛卡的海浪和沙滩，rafa在那里徘徊着捡起一块块石头将它们拼成文字，roger自己则站在远处默默地看着。rafa刚一摆好，海水就咆哮着冲到岸上，roger担心石堆被破坏于是飞奔过去，等他跑到那里rafa却不见了。他眼前只有被冲散成七零八落的石块，早已看不出刚才rafa拼的是什么内容。

这就是为什么他那么讨厌石堆，甚至想要亲自毁掉，可他不能对rafa也那样做，rafa并不是石头，他有血有肉有心有感情，何况连石头都会哭。其实他想不明白的是，梦里roger见到的那个摆石头的rafa，他摆好后曾经转过身招呼远处的roger，脸上居然是笑着的。

roger揉着脸摸摸眉骨，rafa不愧是最让他头疼的对手，制造了一个比在红土上战胜他还难的问题。

在房间里窝了整整两天，roger深知不能再低沉下去了，穿好衣服，盘算着下楼去逛逛，等心情恢复得差不多就投入训练。

电梯在本层停住，门缓缓打开，roger一愣，里面的人也一愣。

“rafa……”

“啊你好，roger。”

这回他们很少见地住进了同一家酒店。

rafa向电梯深处退了退，半倚靠在壁上，电梯里空间虽然不大但毕竟只有他们两个人，因此他的行为显得格外突兀。roger进来后也拘谨地站在按键处旁边，眼睛盯着关闭的金属门。

电梯继续下降，期间rafa偷偷瞄了两次roger，他的脸色怎么看起来这样差，没休息好吗？

而对于roger来说，电梯里的每一秒都无比煎熬，让他快透不过气了。

谁都没法料到，在降到大约四五层之间的高度，行进的电梯突然意外卡住，紧接着电梯里的灯瞬间熄灭，狭小的空间堕入一片黑暗。

“出故障了？”

roger从惊吓中迅速镇定下来，赶紧掏出手机点亮手电筒，在操作面板寻找联系外界的按钮，“估计是停电了。”这句话是说给rafa听的。

接通并报明情况之后，酒店安抚他们不要害怕，马上会有工作人员前往维修和搭救。好，那么剩下的只有等待了，幸好电梯只是停住，没接着往下掉，roger松了口气，暂时把手机按灭，塞回兜里。

“roger，把手机亮着好吗……”一直没发出任何声音的rafa终于说了话，可说出的每一个词仿佛都在发抖，“我没带手机出来。”

“你在害怕？”roger又掏出手机，点开背景光，“可是我的手机电也不多了，以防万一，我们还是得留着电和外面联系。”

roger走到rafa身旁，给他看自己的手机屏幕，但此时他感觉到rafa整个人正抖得厉害。并没经过任何大脑深层次思考，roger顺着墙边摸到rafa垂在身侧的手轻轻握住，rafa惊讶地扭头看他。roger对rafa笑了笑，虽然那笑容在手机的背景光里未免有些诡异，他柔声说，“别怕，我也在这里。”

在roger的印象里，也许是因为出身于阳光充足的海岛，rafa永远都给人热热的感觉，无论是比赛时擦不干的汗水，还是容易发红的皮肤，还是开心起来的样子。而现在，rafa的手却是冰凉的。

“把手机先收起来吧。”rafa小声说，同时他的手把roger的手攥得更紧了。

roger点点头照做。

当亮度消失，一切回归静谧，此刻压抑的起伏呼吸让人不得不在意。

“我们会掉下去吗？”黑暗中的rafa突然问。

“不会。”

“电梯要是散架了怎么办？”

“你都在想些什么。”

“那个门会不会已经坏了？”

roger被他一连串的问题搞得哭笑不得。

“不要胡思乱想了，我们谈点儿别的吧。”

别的？说实在的，他和rafa谈论过的话题有够贫瘠，以至于他们对彼此网球外的另一面几乎一无所知。

“上一次你来马洛卡，我忘记提醒他们带你出海玩玩了。”

rafa提到了马洛卡，让roger不由自主又想起沙滩和石堆，想起宴会上那个荒唐的自己。

“你好像很喜欢海，其实我怎么觉得，海比电梯可怕多了。”

“我不是怕电梯，我是怕黑。”

rafa的语气明显比之前轻松了不少，手心也开始有了热度。

“马洛卡我算是去过了，什么时候有机会的话可以来瑞士玩，除了打比赛你也没来过吧，可能冬天确实冷了点，不行就去看看球赛。”

“看你喜欢的球队巴塞尔吗？每次我的第一反应都是它和巴萨的关系……”

“对哦，你可是皇马球迷。”

他什么都看不见，竟能感觉出rafa在冲他笑，连笑纹都无比清晰。

明明刚才还因为意外见到了让他苦恼不已的rafa而焦虑，现在？现在他却牵着rafa的手，像两只冬夜里互相取暖的弱小动物。互相取暖？拜托，应该是他在……

是他在温暖rafa。

不敢相信，还以为他只会伤害rafa。

有时候roger十分羡慕rafa，起码他敢把自己的心剖开给人看，他呢？哪怕在此时表情被隐藏、沉重如深渊的黑暗中，他还要用谈话的声音掩盖心房里迸发的激荡。

电梯的故障并没有持续多久，前后不超过十五分钟，当电梯顶部的灯再次亮起，roger能清楚听到rafa心中石头落地的声响。

“谢……”

rafa想向他道谢，却突然哽住了，roger顺着他的视线低头看见他们的手还交握在一起，自然到好像他们早就想这样做似的。

顺利到达一楼，他们先后走出电梯，又成了众人眼中的Federer和Nadal，一如既往。

客气地跟roger道别后，rafa在大厅里犹豫着踱来踱去，暂时他不敢再坐电梯上去，但他得带上他的手机。最后他决定用前台的电话让Roger帮忙给他送下来，Roger……一声惊雷在rafa脑中炸裂，他刚才完全没反应过来，Roger和roger这回住在同一家酒店里！

又一次和roger相遇在决赛了。

坐在休息椅上的rafa把手掌合上又张开，只觉得掌面上的每一处肌肉和每一个关节都火辣辣得疼，他斜眼看向另一边，roger正在面无表情地边擦汗边喝水。

赛前进行准备的时候，roger非常少见地走过来主动跟他搭话，“压力大吗，红土赛场的81连胜记录？”

本来心不在焉的rafa停下动作，抬头迎向roger的目光。那个居高临下的人略歪着头，句尾的语调轻轻上扬，“不介意的话就终结在我手里吧。”

彼此争夺胜利的场景已经上演了很多次，他们之间一直都是互相赞美的恭维的谦让的，虽然那通常也出于真心，roger从未以这样下战书一样的态度对rafa讲话。

周身疲惫的苦恼瞬间被抛到脑后，半决赛拼至力竭造成的精神低迷也因roger的话彻底逆转，一团火刹时在rafa心里点燃，他兴奋地站起，“那不妨试试。”

优雅的roger很好，温柔的roger很好，那个电梯里面握着他手的roger也很好，但他们全都比不过赛场上球网对面的roger让rafa着迷。

不对啊，Roger偷偷隐藏在观众席中，疑惑地咬了咬嘴唇，今天他专门来现场为了看自己终结rafa的红土连胜。可是他记得这一次决赛Rafa的状态并不好，尤其是最后还被他打出了6-0，怎么今天如此顽强，难道已经发生过的事也是会改变的吗？

rafa在场上奋力奔跑，一拍又一拍地挥动击球，散发着Roger完全搞不懂的情绪，他只能看出rafa今天貌似过于亢奋，甚至有些高兴。

如果这一场roger输了的话……两人的交手记录可就改变了。

Roger正在担忧的心态中反复纠结而出神，rafa回球下网，比赛结束，最终还是roger取得了胜利。

差点被吓死，要是比赛结果产生不同，Roger想想就觉得后怕。

为什么会有不同，是rafa此时的心态起了变化？

rafa略感失落地捏了捏球拍，远处的roger在观众的掌声中扯下护额，高举双臂，享受这一刻只属于他的欢呼和瞩目。

磕了磕鞋面上的红土，像每次比赛分出胜负之后一样，rafa一步一步向roger走去。

连胜纪录就这样结束了，其实他早就预感到会结束在roger手里，即使不是这一次也会是下一次。他的预感毫无根据，却无比强烈，“41连胜？没关系的，记录断了可以重新再来”，roger的话还回荡在耳边。

他走到网前，对面的roger也向他走来。

该怎么办，rafa在心里默默问自己。

虽然Roger之前跟他说，他不应该用球拍去爱roger，可是他还是觉得用球拍与roger交流的时候永远是最美妙的，他又一次沉醉在这样的关系中不能自拔了。他们从一开始不就是这样的关系吗？如果没有网球，别说他们会不会看到对方了，连交集都不会有。

他在衣服上擦了擦手，面前的roger弯起嘴角，得意与歉意如此矛盾却统一地同时显露在脸上。

_“你觉得那是爱吗？”_

对不起，Roger，我还是不懂那为什么不是爱。

他们因为共同热爱的事物才得以相识，用自己身上最闪光的一部分在彼此心里占据了位置，相遇之后的每一个故事都是他们共同创造的，套用一种可能俗套的说法，完全是命中注定。

roger对他伸出手，“打得不错，可惜还是我赢了。”

rafa低头看向roger伸来的手，那只手热情有力，深刻的掌纹间埋藏着厚厚的茧，曾在凉风中让他觉得心碎，也曾在黑暗中给他带来过温暖。他微笑地握上了那只手，转而平视着roger的眼睛，双眸中第一次完全没有任何羞怯和犹豫。发自内心的话是不能翻译的，于是他轻声说出了一句西班牙语，他知道roger肯定听得懂。

“Te amo, roger。”

他不懂爱的定义，他只是不想后悔。

世界安静了。

那句话从roger的外耳进入，通过听觉系统传到大脑皮层，随着血液涌遍全身，最后在胸腔里敲出一声清澈的尾音。roger的人生中第一次真正明白，“会心一击”是什么感觉。

他错误地估计了rafa，他擅自把rafa主动敞开的心当作沙滩上的石头。rafa的心根本不是会被冲散的石堆，应该是正午时天空中的太阳，此时此刻，roger发觉自己就暴露在那片阳光之下。

无处遁形。

坐车回酒店的途中，roger扭头看向歪躺在车座上的冠军奖杯，突然冒出跟它说说话的想法。嗨兄弟，兄弟？真想给奖杯也取个名字，呃实在太幼稚还是算了，这一次的胜负你如何判定？

奖杯当然不会回答，只能默默反射着窗外的光。

目光投到窗外，远处的城市一片华灯初上的景象，roger无声地叹气，表示理解它的难处。

刚才他虽然赢得了比赛，却把心输给了rafa。


	9. 09

【09】

比赛一结束Roger就离开了现场，没有继续坐在看台上等颁奖，反正大致流程他都知道，他和rafa一般会说哪些话翻来覆去也基本没差。

回到住处，经过前台时Roger正好觉得眼睛进了东西于是摘掉墨镜揉了揉，恰巧被酒店的前台接待看到，那人跑出来稍稍拦了他一下，轻声说道：“Federer先生，请等一等。”

嗯？Roger愣了愣，看来比赛后心态上的松懈感一如从前，哪怕刚打完比赛的并不是他，Roger刚才放松自若地就像这个世界的Federer。本想推托认错人了，却眼看着对方拿出了一个大箱子，不免心生好奇。

“本来是您今天早上拜托寄出的，但是填写的信息不太完整，暂时退回来了。”

退回来的？roger本来要寄的东西？

鬼迷心窍地接过，这才反应过来他不应该随便掺和，可对方已经先行退走。

“决赛表现太帅了。”

耳边擦过不知是谁路过时的一声赞叹。

“啊，谢谢。”Roger下意识地回答。

低头看看单子上写的寄件地址，是巴黎，他在巴黎确实有一套公寓，貌似还是这个时间的不久前刚买的。Roger陷入沉思，不解地挑眉，他要往那里寄什么？不是马上就要过去打法网了？

蠢蠢欲动的好奇心快爆炸了！

这就是我的东西，我当然有权查看，Roger在心里默默强调。他走到前台借了一支笔，将缺失的信息填好，微笑着递给了对方。

“像之前所说的寄过去吧，谢谢。”

Roger想起了决赛现场的担心，他不能插手太多，不能改变过去。

乘坐电梯上升的时候Roger突然后悔了，还说什么不能改变过去，也不想想自己为什么会回来——为了让过去的roger接受rafa。若是成功实现了，然后呢？Roger沿着时间线回到未来，再然后呢？他将要面对的是何种情形？

很多事Roger根本不敢细想，完全是硬着头皮两眼一闭，反正都已经回来了，是好是坏有谁知道。Roger伸手按亮了酒店大厅对应的一层，靠在墙上微仰着头，电梯顶上的白色灯光晃得他眼晕，让他忍不住想象灯管熄灭的情景。

通常而言，如果rafa赢了冠军他会待在自己的房间与团队庆祝，等到第二天才见Roger。若是输了比赛，心情欠佳的rafa往往当天就会去Roger的房间找他，同时也可以逃开那些让他心烦的会面。

rafa比以往更早回来，可是今天rafa虽然输了决赛，却看不出任何难过的样子。进门的时候他怀里捧着巧克力，手里拿着冰淇淋，像过着滋润的度假生活一样。跟Roger打了个招呼，吃完零食后他就坐在沙发上准备打游戏，除了一开始问Roger要不要和他一起玩，没说其他多余的话。

Roger注意到rafa今天选的角色是他自己，“记得你说过你不好用。”于是配合地选了Federer，虽然他操作的水平可不怎么好。

“嗯，”rafa目不转睛地盯着屏幕，“可是我用自己胜率更高。”

“用我就会输？”

“我讨厌输，输给roger会比输给其他人好接受一些，”完全是答非所问，Roger发现说话时rafa握着操控器的手在暗暗较劲，手背上凸出几条明显的青筋，“有的时候则恰恰相反。”

自从蒙卡决赛之后，rafa就很少让Roger真的担当陪练工作了，偶尔有机会和Roger打也是为了放松。Roger并不清楚其中缘由，单纯觉得可能是rafa不想麻烦自己，而且他的身份也不方便，以及这本来就只是说服rafa叔叔的借口。实际上是决赛后roger的那个疑问，让rafa意识到并打消了继续“利用”Roger针对训练的想法，他可不想靠这种方式打败roger。

红土赛季的最后一站也是最重要的一站，罗兰·加洛斯。

roger在训练场左等右等，他联系好的搭档就是不来。rafa正在不远处练习发球，头发甩着水，球袜的褶皱里全是粘黏的红色，他们之间只隔着一个空球场。

他轻轻倚着球网，阳光下的红土像火中的木炭，有一股烧焦的味道。

一个发球动作，重复成百上千遍，便成了身体的自动记忆，永不会忘。

一丝萌动的爱，需要重复多少遍，才会深入骨髓，永留心间？

那一天的rafa隔着网，却比任何时候都离他更近，那一天的rafa笑得腼腆，却比任何时候都更显出勇敢，那一天的rafa说着西语，却比任何时候更能让roger听懂他的表达。

不知道从何时开始的，也许早在青涩的少年害羞地喊了他的名字那一刻就已经是了，rafa一步步侵占着他的目光和注意力。最初roger会不自觉地留意比赛暂停时的rafa，训练时的rafa，发布会上的rafa，渐渐地注意到抱着饼干或者巧克力的rafa，写字歪歪扭扭有些幼稚可爱的rafa，除了打球左手一无是处的rafa，后来还有开心的rafa，难过的rafa，脸红的rafa，最后便是努力追逐他的rafa，对他表白的rafa，爱着他的rafa。

练够一组动作，rafa停下休息走到场边拿过毛巾，解渴的清凉入口，喉结配合着动了动。rafa曾让他觉得痛苦，也曾让他觉得挫败，而此时，只是这样单纯地注视着rafa，竟能让roger觉得幸福又安心。

承认吧，Roger Federer，你真的喜欢他。

rafa的生日恰好会处于法网比赛期间，所以Roger曾经开过玩笑Rafa不愧是为法网而生的男人。

“想怎么过？”Roger抖抖手里的报纸，从桌上的袋子里捏起一块饼干，吃零食的毛病果然是会传染的，“要不我带你去逛游乐场？买玩具？坐过山车？”

“别总把我当小孩。”rafa一边抗议着一边在各个背包里来回翻找，聚会的时候肯定要打牌，“而且我可不敢坐过山车。”

“其实我也不敢。”

Roger的脑袋从报纸后面探出来，对面沙发的rafa莞尔一笑。

他们俩还真是一对无比般配的怂逼。

然而生日当天Roger却一早就出门了，只给rafa留下一张生日贺卡。rafa不觉得奇怪，近些日子Roger单独行动的次数明显增多，他知道Roger甚至有时候会悄悄去现场看比赛，虽然Roger总是瞒着他，怕他胡乱猜测比赛结果影响发挥。

下楼吃饭时rafa认出了roger团队里的人，怎么搞的，rafa发现他们这回居然又和roger住进了同一家酒店。

Roger抱怨过Rafa不记得他的生日，之前rafa也确实得别人当天提醒了才能意识到。那么他的生日roger有从别人嘴里知道吗？如果知道的话，他会有任何表示吗？

rafa夸张地咬下一大口涂满巧克力酱的甜甜圈，旁边桌子一个他见过但不怎么认识的年轻球员因此而挤了一下眉毛，没什么，通常只有比较新的选手才会对此大惊小怪。

roger站在rafa的房间门口，对方的房间号是他随口跟人问的，很多人都知道。他的手举起又放下，指关节轻轻抚着门上的木质纹理，可是就这么站在门口被路过的人看到会更难堪。于是他心下一横，抬手对着门板轻扣两声，自觉声音太小又加重力道敲了两下。

门的另一边完全听不出有人接近，roger摸着鼻子退了几步，后悔一时冲动就下来找rafa，当他准备转身离开，门突然开了。然而开门的并不是rafa，是他的西班牙同胞feliciano。

对方的表现比他更惊讶，roger还没来得及说话或者问好，feliciano回过头对着屋里喊了一声，“rafa！快看看是谁来找你了！”

“应该都到齐了啊。”

rafa低头嘀咕着从feliciano身边钻出来，看到roger正满脸尴尬地站在门口，顿时也惊讶地张开了嘴。

“roger？”

“你好，rafa。”roger尽可能摆出一个还算自然的笑脸。

feliciano瞅瞅rafa，又瞅瞅roger，耸了耸肩，恍然大悟地后退回屋，“那你们聊。”

在rafa顺手关上门之前，roger能隐约看到屋内混乱的零食和袋子，嘈杂的对话声表示此时里面正聚集着不少人。那片热闹的空气被一扇门彻底挡在另一个世界，留在他和rafa之间的只有弥漫着紧张的安静。

“你们这么多人是要一起出去？”

roger指着门问，眼睛却盯着光滑锃亮的地板。

“嗯……是，还会再等几分钟，”rafa完全没想到roger会突然来找他，他约了经常混在一起的那些西班牙朋友，“主要因为今天……”

roger的目光从地板移到rafa脸上，“rafa——”

这时有几个结伴的人影突然从走廊的另一头闪过，吓了两人一跳。

“别站在这里说话了，”简直太扎眼，“走，去天台。”

还好天台上空荡荡的，除了暖风和几点疏星之外什么都没有，连月亮都害羞地躲进了云层后面。他们抓着护栏并肩站在台边，举目即可望见巴黎最著名的埃菲尔铁塔，她的脚下灯火辉煌。

“rafa，生日快乐。”

roger轻声说，前两年他也对rafa送过生日祝福，但还没有遇到过像今天这样独处的情形。

“谢谢你，roger。”

rafa笑着答谢，他扭头看向roger，roger却望着远处的大厦发呆。若是几个月前的rafa，此时一定会咬着嘴唇失落地扭回去，一边偷偷地继续观察roger。但现在的rafa不会，他就这样看着roger，他知道roger不会只为说一句“生日快乐”就破天荒地来房间找他，并且拉他一起上天台。

心思已经被rafa看穿了，roger低头露出一丝浅笑，果然转过身面向rafa。

“rafa，”roger向他靠近，天台上没有灯，月亮适时地撤下厚重的伪装，给他的眼睛赋予了特别的光彩。roger此时的眼神rafa并不陌生，后来他才想起曾经Roger也有过类似的眼神，但roger接下来的动作更快，因为和Roger的情不自禁不同，今天的roger从一开始就打算这样做了。

倾身，侧头，贴上，一气呵成。

roger吻了他，直接地、毫不犹豫地、不带任何保留地吻了他。

毫无准备的rafa下意识地想张口说话，在roger看来更像某种暗示，他顺势把舌头伸了进来。柔软的舌头在口腔里侵占搅动，rafa惊讶地睁大双眼，等他从突如其来的慌乱中慢慢镇定，开始热情回应着缠上不安分的舌，两人终于自然地抱住一起加深了这个吻。从脑中飞离的理智他无心挽留，rafa只知道现在他已经幸福得快要晕过去了。

当月亮再一次躲进云层的怀抱，他们结束了亲吻却不肯松开手臂，roger把rafa搂紧贴在胸前，他们看不见彼此的脸，只听得见彼此的心跳。

“蛋糕很甜。”

roger意犹未尽地对着rafa耳朵说，像是在回味什么，更像是在掩饰什么，“今天吃了挺多吧？”

“没，也没有很多。”

rafa明显有在心虚，不自主地往roger的怀里蹭了蹭。

那个吻太突然也太美好，他们花了好长时间才真正平静下来，期间就一直保持着拥抱的姿势。rafa其实能猜到，roger之所以不肯放开他，完全是因为怕看到rafa的脸会害羞，原来恋爱中的roger和他也没什么区别。

roger已经开始喜欢他了，如今他可以这么认为了吗？

rafa甚至记不清后来自己是怎么从天台下来的，等他回过神时，已经站在房间那层的走廊里了。回去可怎么面对屋里那群家伙，rafa红着脸忐忑不安地往前走。房门打开的那一刻，rafa只想拿起桌子上的蛋糕堵住他们的嘴。

Roger沿着巴黎的街道漫无目的地走，此时他大概算是在埃菲尔铁塔的脚下。

前几年他并不怎么喜欢过生日，每到那一天几乎所有人都在提醒他，你的年龄你的状态你的胜率，以及你肉眼可见的职业末路。

后来Rafa也变成了这样，生日和年龄对于他们来讲更像一把悬在头上的剑，不想面对，却始终存在。他作为接受挑战的角色已经度过了很多年，越来越多的年轻球员见了他或者Rafa都跟打了鸡血一样，而面对他们的时候Roger也越来越感到力不从心。这次经历了之前绝对不敢想象的梦幻之年，Roger反倒看开了曾经的许多执拗，毕竟他实在不怎么擅长折磨自己。

去年Rafa生日那天，他打了电话，当时他们都正在各自的困境中苦苦挣扎。

“无论如何，相信自己。”

挂掉通话之前他对Rafa说。

“嗯，你也一样，Roger。”Rafa顿了顿，“谢谢。”

那一次Roger甚至连生日快乐都没能讲出口。

曾经的Rafa就像是横空出世的天降跳级生，他直接PK掉了所有本来应该成为Roger一生之敌的人选，硬生生填平了两人之间五年的鸿沟。正因为太多人习惯将他们相提并论，他们也爱把现在的Rafa和他当成类似的情况，Roger不这样认为，五岁是客观存在的差距。他喜欢把球员分为他的一代和Rafa的那一代，也希望Rafa会在他之后继续向前走一段路程，即使那可能会很艰难。

街上的广告牌已经贴好了宣传海报，图中的roger和rafa相对而视，好像预示着将会出现的决赛场面。Roger仰着脸注视海报上的他们，年轻又强大，璀璨夺目到连钻石都比不上，主办方没搞错，最后确实是他和rafa，简直是标准剧本。

回去的路上Roger收到了rafa的短信。

——“roger刚才主动来房间找我了。”

跟你一起过生日吗？Roger忍不住设想了一下端着蛋糕的roger和吹蜡烛的rafa，实在没法不笑。

——“除了祝你生日快乐，他还干了什么？”

当然不会真的那样了，但多少会有些不一样的表示才对。

——“roger他亲了我。”

用力眨了两下眼睛又确认一遍短信内容，发展这么快？！Roger惊讶极了，他的手指在键盘上飞快地跳跃舞动，感觉到周身的血液正在迅速升温。

——“然后呢？还有吗？说了什么重要的话？”

他急切想知道，剧烈的心跳甚至震得胸部发痛。

——“没有，他没说别的。”

Roger握紧了手机，轻轻地咬了下舌尖，虽然失落但也不算意外。

真是个嘴硬的家伙。

人都已经亲了，居然还是不肯松口。


	10. 10

【10】

Roger望着桌子上的决赛球票发呆。

昨天rafa问他能不能去现场看决赛，也是rafa和roger的第三次法网对决。“我没想从你这儿套出比赛结果，只是单纯想你能去现场。”rafa握着房间的门把手，难得的面露严肃，“这是大满贯决赛，对我很重要。”

他非常希望Roger能去看。

既然rafa都这样说了……看来去现场受一回虐是逃不掉的了。

今年Roger曾经问过Stan关于决赛有何感想，Stan当时不断叹气，绝望，就像在和一面墙打球。是的，当你已经确定你打不过Rafa的时候，心里能剩下的想法只有绝望二字。Roger经历过那么多次，2007年还不是最绝望的一次。

现在他远远看着场边的roger，屏幕里的他依旧面无表情，而Roger知道，他已经快要接近放弃了。

至于另一边的rafa，仍然强大、坚韧、一丝不苟，从他的脸上可丝毫看不出他对球网对面的人怀有任何基于私人的情感。此时，Roger真的有些后悔来现场观看比赛，生活里的rafa腼腆又内敛，红土尤其是法网决赛上的rafa却像死神一样冷酷，给他留下过太多痛苦的梦魇。那些回忆一遍又一遍地在脑海里轮回上演，Roger控制不住地手有些发抖，仿佛此时受虐的正是他自己，好吧，确实是他自己。

当rafa扔掉球拍躺倒在红土上的那一刻，Roger揪紧的心终于失了力气急速坠落，重重地摔到球场的泥地里，数不清被摔成了几瓣。

这个时候座位后排的一个年轻女球迷忍不住捂着脸哭了起来，旁边的中年男人递给她一包纸巾，女孩接过去狼狈地擦着根本止不住的眼泪。

“三年了，连续三年我追着看roger的法网比赛，全都输给了Nadal。”女孩一边泪水涟涟，一边断断续续地哭诉。Roger对于这样伤心的球迷也很无奈，他很想安慰安慰她，但不知说什么好。

明年不要来了，那时将会更惨。

他能这样跟人说吗？

冠亚军已经开始合影了，roger端着盘子，保持着一贯的礼貌微笑。Roger心里泛着苦涩的情绪，现场陆续有观众离开，他见状也动身拿起背包。咬着奖杯的rafa站在颁奖台中央，Roger在屏幕里望着他幸福的笑容，低头掏出手机，给rafa发送了一条短信。

rafa抱着奖杯回到更衣室，roger已经离开了，和教练团队短暂庆祝过后，洗了澡，收拾东西准备组织庆功宴。结果一打开手机，在众多的祝贺短信里，最短的也是最醒目的一条来自Roger。

——“去找roger。”

他看了看时间，是赛后发过来的，是要他去安慰roger吗？

rafa放下球包和奖杯，出门找工作人员询问，得知roger早在他进来之前就拿着所有东西走了。rafa给roger打电话，铃声响了十几遍愣是无人接听。rafa奇怪地又打了两次，还是没人接，只能无奈地发短信，期望roger能看到。

他收起手机，回去和toni叔叔他们聊了几分钟，商定好聚餐的事宜，又拿手机点开，还是没有回。

此时，rafa明白roger不想被他联系到，转而拨通Roger的电话。

“roger不接电话，不回短信，”rafa显得焦躁又不安，“他根本就不想见我。”

“不，”Roger的声音很压抑也很紧促，让rafa怀疑他现在正把自己困在了哪里，“去见他。”

“可是……”

“去见他，他想见你，我知道的。”

rafa捏紧手机，皱着眉沉默了一会儿，“我懂了，他是不是回了酒店？”

“不，他没有回酒店。”

“那我应该去哪里找他？”

“我给你一个地址，他一定在那里。”

roger看着手机屏幕里rafa的短信，通讯记录里也有好几条rafa的未接来电，他固执地全都没理。巴黎的公寓刚买不久，基本还是新的，屋里只有沙发、桌子、衣柜之类简单的摆设，连床都还没安置。

桌子底下放着一个之前寄来的未拆封箱子，roger捡起来，漫不经心地撕开胶带。并不是多么特别的东西，只是他在汉堡看中了一具别致的台灯，于是买了下来打算放到巴黎的新公寓里。单纯觉得随身带着不方便，才提前邮寄了过来。

打开箱盖，roger伸手小心地把台灯垂直拿出，然后又瞟了眼箱底，怕落下什么东西。结果，在里面居然躺着一张手写的字条。

嗯？roger吃了一惊，疑惑地捡起看了看，上面只写了一句话：

_——“赶紧答应他啊不然你会后悔的你将来可是真的会爱上他的！”_

这是什么？！恶作剧吗？

roger背部僵直地挺了挺腰，不敢相信地重读了一遍。

他举起纸条正反、上下、左右来回检查，确实是一张普普通通的纸条，如果理解成别人不小心掉在里面也不是不可以，可问题是……上面的字迹分明就很像……他自己写的。

roger彻底糊涂了，他还没遇到过这样的灵异事件。

正胡思乱想的时候，门铃响了。

会是谁？他的公寓还没朋友来过，难不成是又有东西寄来？

他把纸条放在桌上，慢悠悠地过去打开门，门外站的竟然是rafa，他像是跑了很远的路，头发湿漉漉的，窗外夜幕已经降临。

“rafa……”

“可真让我好找啊。”

rafa扶着门框剧烈地喘着气，冲他露出微笑。

“rafa，为什么你会知道这里？”

“这……有、有人看到你……啊，不，我跟别人打听的。”rafa解释不清楚，在稀里糊涂地乱说一通。

roger望着他慌张的样子，rafa又变成了球场外的那个总是害羞的男孩，完全褪去了刚才决赛时候的强硬和狠绝。

为什么，rafa，为什么你要来找我？

他想问他，又怕这样问会辜负rafa的好意。

rafa倒是完全不拿自己当外人一样，进屋后直接走到餐桌旁拉出一张椅子坐下了。他见桌面上摆着一张手写字条，不免好奇地凑近瞅了两眼，可惜又是他看不懂的文字。

roger低头笑着耸了耸肩，坐到他对面。

“要喝水吗？”

“嗯，”rafa被提醒了才想起来拼命点头，刚才自己太过着急，现在早就又热又渴，像是又打了一场比赛。接过水咕嘟咕嘟一饮而尽，rafa一边用手背擦嘴一边疯狂地撩头发。

你到底是来干什么的？roger不禁想问。刚刚在决赛战胜了他，实现法网三连冠，不去参加聚餐庆祝活动，却大老远跑到空荡荡的公寓来找他。

来安慰我的吗，可是我并不想……我不想见……

那张字条再一次跳入眼帘，那句冗长且语气激动的话此时看上去异常的触目惊心，roger微微颔首，双手交叉于额前。

不，虽然实在没法理解，其实我真的想见rafa。

他抬起头，对面的rafa正不安地低头反复用手指轻轻划着桌面，一副小心翼翼的模样。roger故意伸手碰碰rafa的指尖，让他抬眼看自己。

“吃饭了没？”

rafa摇摇头，突然起了兴致，“你这里能做饭吗？”

真是要被他逗乐了，“还不能，房子新买的，你看，现在这儿啥都没有，我也没吃。”本来roger的心情down到极点，压根没打算吃饭。

rafa听到后只能失望地咧嘴，侧头犹豫了一下，接着主动勾住了roger的手指，冲他眨眨眼睛，“roger，我们出去吧。”

roger想知道rafa究竟是不是故意的，他越来越喜欢用现在这样的表情跟roger说话，那表情让roger完全没法拒绝。

Roger听见急促的敲门声，接着传来说话的声音，他辨认出那是rafa的叔叔。

“Rogelio，”真是别扭，但toni还是这样叫了，“你知不知道rafa去了哪里？”

他虽然总跟着rafa的团队去各地参加比赛，实际上很少跟他们接触，要不是有非常要紧的事情，基本不会有人专门来找他。

“他没跟你们说？”

“rafa发了短信，没提到地点，电话里也只是让我们不用担心他，但他没法参加庆祝聚会了。”toni一脸焦急，隐隐的有点生气，也是，一向听话的rafa居然会擅自行动。

“抱歉，我真不知道，”Roger微笑着摇摇头，“既然他都让你们别担心了，就……不如随他去，孩子总要长大的，对吧？”

toni扭着眉毛愣了一下，倒也明白问不出更多信息，于是做出打扰的手势向他告别离开。

Roger缓缓合上门，看来rafa已经见到了roger，他望着桌上那张快被揉烂的球票，不由自主地苦笑。

有什么好担心的，他又不是和人私奔。

“私奔”的两人在巴黎的大街小巷四处乱转，偶尔停下来欣赏灿烂的夜景。一路上rafa吃了许多乱七八糟的东西，“最近太惨了，生日之后所有的饮食都被严格控制。”rafa就像刚考完期末迎接假期的苦逼学渣，一时间挣脱了牢笼，满心只想着尽情放纵好好过把瘾。

本来没胃口的roger跟着吃了一些，拥堵的心情排解了几分。

没有谁谈及关于决赛的事情，甚至连网球都不曾提起，也没有谁知道他们的目的地在哪里。roger仿佛有种错觉，他和rafa正在约会，而且更像是心情不好的他在陪rafa玩。虽然没有逛街，没有看电影，没有去酒吧潇洒，只是单纯地一起在夜幕里走，每分每秒却如同所有美好的时光一样，毫无滞涩地飞速流逝。期间roger动过几次想牵rafa手的心思，每次都犹豫了几秒又缩了回去。

不知不觉时间已经很晚了，好在赶上了地铁的最后一班。之前他们都没在巴黎坐过地铁，此时站台上一眼望不到几个人，寂静的车厢里更是只有他们俩。

走了一晚上终于有机会坐下了，roger累得长吁一口气，差点忘了今天他们还打了一场红土决赛。

roger侧头看向rafa，rafa扶了扶帽檐，胸口的起伏显示他同样需要休息。roger抬头研究了一会儿车厢墙上的地铁线路图和站台名称，“你回酒店？”

“你还要回公寓？”

roger想了想，“我也得回酒店，好多东西在那儿，房间还没退。”当时比赛一结束，他直接去的公寓，至于后来rafa竟然会去公寓找他，压根是roger完全设想不出的剧情。

看来还会有一段路程，roger心态稍有放松，硬挺了几分钟后实在又累又困，身子一歪便靠在rafa肩上睡着了。

rafa正犯着瞌睡，roger突然靠过来让他小小惊了一下，他扭头盯着roger的睡颜，在心里默默数了几遍他垂下的睫毛，最后还是扛不住意识逐渐模糊，索性也进入了梦乡。

仿佛睡了好久好久，roger感受到车身摇晃于是睁开眼，还好，他们还没坐过站。他仍旧靠在rafa肩上，想挪挪姿势去看rafa的脸，结果一动把rafa给惊醒了。醒了又怎样，roger就这样大大方方地继续赖在rafa的肩上不起来，一边暗自偷笑。

“快起来，我的肩膀都被你枕酸了。”

rafa轻声抱怨着，呼出的气息让roger觉得痒痒的。反正车厢里又没有别人，roger干脆离开rafa的肩膀转而躺下，将头枕到rafa的大腿上。rafa起先害羞地往后缩了一缩，等到重获放松，用手轻轻揉着roger已经乱到毫无形象的头发。

roger的脑海中浮现出今天见到的那张纸条，他不想再费力气猜测那是什么灵异事件，就当是未来的自己对现在的他寄来的赠言吧。

_——“赶紧答应他啊不然你会后悔的你将来可是真的会爱上他的！”_

不是将来会……而是现在就已经……

“怎么办，我是真的赢不了你了rafa。”

roger突然说。

rafa不接话只是安静地等待着，没有问roger所指何意，他清楚那与球场上的胜负无关。

“之前我拒绝过，否认过，抗争过，可最后我还是输给了你，也输给了自己。”roger仰着脸躺在rafa的腿上，四目相对时，眼中除了温柔的爱意再无其他。

“rafa，我喜欢你。”

原来这句话终于说出口的瞬间，他的内心居然是如此的轻松。

rafa抚着他头发的手不自主地停了，他稍稍侧了头，嘴角却翘起让人心动的弧度。

“别以为把帽子拉低了我就看不到有人在脸红。”像是对他的调戏发出的无声抗议，rafa迅速摘下了帽子。

roger拉着椅背坐起来，转身面对rafa，凑近覆上对方的手，“听我说了这么多，你的回应呢？”

他立刻得到了他想要的，一个甜蜜又坚决的吻，带着香草冰淇淋的味道。


	11. 11

【11】

不知不觉睡过了早饭时间，要不是rafa执意不停地又敲门又打电话，Roger很可能也要错过午饭。

rafa进屋后一直心急火燎地催Roger赶紧收拾东西，听他的意思行程安排是下午离开巴黎，“再继续磨蹭就把你丢在这儿不管了。”

平常都是谁爱磨蹭啊，Roger腹诽着加快洗漱的动作。

当他把两双鞋子整齐地塞进行李箱，一抬头看到rafa隔着桌子正专注地盯着他，双手叠在一起支着下巴，微微抿着嘴，高兴的样子丝毫不想掩饰，简直像掉进了满盈盈的蜜罐。

Roger心知肚明，故意扬高音调问他，“昨天后来见到roger了？”

“见到了啊。”

这傻笑的，怕不是人回来了，心还搁外边飞呢吧。

“你们晚上干什么去了？你叔叔可一直在找你。”

“就是在街上转了转。”rafa可能想到了一些恐惧的事情，立刻收敛了笑容，“我上午跟叔叔道过歉了。”

“不会受罚？”

rafa放平手臂摊开在桌上，咕咕哝哝地小声回答，“那也是下次训练的时候。”

“早上回来的？”

“昨天晚上。”

Roger合上行李箱拉好拉链，走到桌子旁rafa对面坐下，低头扫视几遍地板，接着开始整理桌面上散放的东西，“还以为你们会在外面浪一整夜。”

rafa摇摇头，“打完决赛实在太累了。”

“第一次别搞太过火。”

“我们没、没有……”

“我认真的，”Roger抹平嘴角切换成另一副态度，稍稍探身，“roger是不是跟你表白了？”

意识到刚才反驳时脸部发热的尴尬，rafa拿手背蹭了蹭，连忙对他点头。rafa尝试摆出严肃回答的姿态，可惜，看这个陷入爱河的傻样，嘴都要咧到温布尔登了。

他们半年里的进度，竟然超了他和Rafa的十年，真是人比人气死人。

想到Rafa，Roger立刻凝固了表情，既然roger已经接受了rafa，他穿越的目的已经达成，为什么他还没回2017年？

“rafa，你在roger的公寓里有没有见过一张大概这么大的手写纸条？”Roger一边问一边用手比划。

rafa皱着眉头努力回想，“好像是有一个，就在桌子上放着。”

也就是说roger已经见到了那张字条，这样的话，Roger心一沉，两个条件明明都实现了啊！

_——“除非我跑到十年前告诉自己，‘赶紧答应他啊不然你会后悔的你将来可是真的会爱上他的’，这样应该行得通？”_

当时他并没有说要当面告诉roger，字条应该没区别的。会不会是自己一开始就搞错条件了？非常有可能，而且实际上从刚穿越到墨尔本那一刻，其实他就违背了最初的许愿。是的，两个方向之间他选择了rafa。

因为这个他才没法回去？

“Roger……”rafa见他半天不说话，试探着轻声问道，“你怎么知道有张纸条？过去的你见过？”

不，过去的我没见过，Roger想了想，决定还是要跟rafa坦白，老这样自己随便就认定乱搞也不是办法，“实际上，字条是我写了给roger的。”

“你写的？！写了什么内容？”

“原来如此，”rafa捋捋头发，眉毛翘成奇怪的角度，“那还真是麻烦了。”

“rafa，希望你不要介意。”

“介意？”

rafa停下动作，一脸疑惑。

“之所以没有告诉你，是怕你会以为我因为太想回去，才总是撮合你和roger的。”话虽这样说，Roger深知，这个理由确实存在，而且所占比重不小。

“啊，不会。”rafa好像完全没放在心上，反倒让Roger更在意了，“可是我想不出机关在哪里，总得有触发条件吧。”

“暂时别想了，”Roger伸展双腿换了一个放松的姿势，“我还需要几分钟，等不及的话你先跟他们去机场。接下来可就是草地赛季了，roger最喜欢的。”

“我也喜欢。”

rafa笑着吐吐舌头，在座位上毫无意识地左右摇晃，说实在的，那沉溺幸福深度中毒的样子令Roger心生嫉妒，既是对rafa也是对roger。

温网的脚步渐渐近了，再过两天就是第一轮。

rafa比roger更迟到达伦敦，当天晚上roger就约了rafa出来。他们一起吃了些东西，去电影院本打算碰碰运气，没有感兴趣的电影不说，可能因为快到周末，观众多得出奇，rafa提议干脆买碟或租碟回酒店看。

“你喜欢什么电影？哪一类型的？”

rafa面对密密麻麻贴着标识条的碟盘选择困难，扭头问roger。

“Good Will Hunting，不过我都看好几遍了，”roger抱着手臂伸着脖子，眼神快速掠过成排的电影名称，“Leonardo演的片子，要不就007系列的，随便哪一部都行。”

“原来你喜欢那种的。”

roger没接话，只是捅捅他的腰让他快去交易柜台。其实今天rafa早就注意到了，roger时不时会做出一些亲密的举动，比如刚才那样，隐秘而压抑，若有似无却让人心痒难耐。与其说roger在刻意表达暗示什么，他觉得更像是一种自然而然的下意识行为，虽然不好意思承认，rafa从心底享受这种亲密。

“Bond吻邦女郎的时候也太绅士了。”

屏幕变暗，片尾的演职员表开始滚动，rafa突然发出整晚唯一关于电影的感言。roger正在往杯子里倒水，听到后忍不住想笑，他放下水壶，坐近过来故意问：

“不绅士的话得是什么样的？”

他的眼睛在电视光忽明忽暗的映衬下越发深邃而迷人，蕴藏着过于浓郁的情愫。

rafa的喉结动了动，声音如同丝绸擦过玻璃，“要试试吗？”

不需要等待明确的回应，rafa主动倾身吻上roger的嘴唇，才不过几次，他们已经爱上了这样亲近彼此的感觉。roger勾住他的脖子，继续拉近二人之间的距离，他们的吻从试探逐渐变成近乎于粗鲁的撕咬，唇齿与舌头激烈地碰撞纠缠，分不清彼此的呼吸也分不清是谁嘴里有血的味道，只知道所有的一切都在不断升温，再下一秒就是危险的临界点奔向沸腾。

确实不够绅士。

roger的手已经不知不觉地伸进了rafa的T恤里面，紧致的腰部肌肤在抚摸中微微战栗，rafa低低呻吟了一声。对方略带青涩的反应将roger心中的兴奋烧得火旺，他加重了抚摸的动作，手指甚至慢慢探向短裤边缘，身体前倾压着rafa两人相拥倒在沙发上。终于呼吸困难恋恋不舍地结束了亲吻，彼此的脸仍旧贴在一起，剧烈搏动的心跳在安静的房间里显得直白而赤裸。

要不要继续往下做？

roger残存的理智在脑中划出一行疑问，他能听到两种声音交互起落难分胜负，顿时陷入两难境地。

突然，不合时宜的手机铃声替他做出了抉择，roger一激灵从rafa身上弹起。

“肯定是我叔叔在叫我回去。”rafa满脸通红地坐起来，慌乱又迅速地拽了拽衣服下摆，害怕被谁当场发现似的，明明那只是电话。

接完电话，rafa怯怯地靠在墙边，好像在担心roger会不高兴。

“那我先走了，训练场见，roger。”

roger轻轻点头，目送他离开房间。

关门的声音过后，roger端起桌子上刚才自己倒的半杯水一饮而尽，失落的同时也松了一口气。

roger伸出手摆在眼前仔细看了看，有点自嘲地想，真是心急，刚才就那么情不自禁地伸进去了。虽然主动告白的人是rafa，roger实在不敢肯定rafa是否想过与他发展成更深一层的关系。如果只是接吻和拥抱还好，更过分的事情rafa暂时未必能接受吧，毕竟他还那么年轻，另一方面，毕竟他们都是男人。

坐在车上的rafa难以按捺兴奋的心情，roger的意思他懂，就是Roger说的那样。

_“你愿不愿意跟我上床？小小地幻想过也可以。”_

实际上，自从Roger问了他那个问题，rafa经常睡前躺在床上不自觉幻想类似的场景。那些场景具体来讲其实很模糊，因为rafa并不太懂如何跟男人做，他也完全不好意思主动去了解。他喜欢roger，而roger是个男人，有的时候rafa脑子里仍然接受不过来，世界观刷新键早就按烂了，偶尔却也会觉得迷惘。

但……那可是roger啊！！！这样一想就无论做什么仿佛都心怀期待了。

太羞耻了，他得在回住处之前调整好状态，rafa恨不得捂着脸尖叫几声，为了前排出租车司机的心理健康最终还是成功忍住。

除了单独见面，公共场合下roger和rafa会尽量装成与之前一样的对手关系，相互尊敬，既不过于冷淡，也不过于亲密。rafa生日当天，那些爱热闹的家伙虽然起哄得厉害，但没人会真的往那方面想，rafa只是随便扯扯就糊弄过去了。

训练间隙roger正坐在草场边休息，一边喝水一边和人聊天。

rafa结束训练从这里路过，他们正常地互相打了个招呼，roger注意到rafa身后一直跟着一个卷发小男孩，可能是rafa的表弟。

那个小家伙一路走一路总是往这边看，搞得roger浑身不自在，只能配合着冲他笑。快到门口的时候rafa先一步出去了，男孩却自己悄悄折回来，直接跑到roger跟前。

“好久不见Rogelio！”

roger虽然不太会讲西班牙语，但类似的十分日常的用语他还是大概能懂的。男孩伸出手，他看向roger的神情让roger觉得他们很可能之前见过，可是他内心里却没有任何印象。也许是自己忘了，roger礼貌地回握，想试着跟他交流几句，结果对方接连不断说了好几句他听不懂的西语，于是挂着友善的微笑表示抱歉。

那孩子被门外的rafa回来叫走之后，roger开始奇怪，不仅是见没见过的问题，刚才他叫他Rogelio？

只有一次，rafa这样称呼过自己只有刚认识没多久某一次发短信的时候，后来就再也没有了。

没精力多想，放下水瓶，roger马上又投入到紧张的训练之中。

和去年第一次打温网决赛相比，这一回的rafa变得难对付多了。

居然被rafa逼到了2-2，roger发球前深吸了一口气，努力让自己镇定下来，做这些事时他的脸上依旧看不出任何波澜。别忘了这里可是草地，是温网，看来他需要强调一遍，谁的地盘，谁说了算。roger将球抛向空中，绝不能在中心球场输给rafa。

兴奋？激动？紧张？

rafa咬牙握紧手里的球拍，控制不住地心跳加速，他感觉自己离那座金色的奖杯已经很近了。只要再坚持一下，再坚持，盯紧roger的动作，不能犯错误，比roger更不能放松才行。

但roger没有再给rafa任何机会。

就像辛辛苦苦构建好的城堡一夜崩塌，最后一盘的rafa溃不成军，他如同想要挽留住流沙的手一般绝望，慌乱中越是拼命抓紧，胜利的希望越以更快的速度从指缝溜走，终于流失殆尽，什么也不剩。而对面的roger就平静地坐于他高高在上的王座，冷眼看着前来挑战的rafa自乱阵脚，功亏一篑。

仿佛相对于法网的角色互换了一样，再次错过温网冠军而失神落魄的rafa，竟让roger心生了几分怜悯，虽然那个想法不过转瞬即逝。

输球这种事，从来是谁痛谁知道，从来没有感同身受的道理。

Roger又一次来了现场。

草地上的Federer，别说rafa会爱上了，在某一瞬间Roger甚至觉得连他都差点被自己击中。roger还在场上庆祝，rafa领了盘子就匆匆离开，Roger犹豫着尝试拨rafa的电话，希望能被接到，他猜rafa此时应该还在收拾东西或者独自苦闷。

“喂？”迅速接通的电话那一端，rafa的声音听上去干涩而沙哑。

Roger略一皱眉，小心翼翼地问，“哭过了？”

“正在哭。”

看来并没有太糟糕，Roger默默放心了一些。

“toni他们呢？”

“不清楚，可能办手续去了。”

只凭话筒里传来的声音，Roger已经能想象出此时rafa的动作、表情、神态，他换了另一只手接听，低头看看手表，然后柔声对rafa说，“你等着我。”

不知道哪里借来的胆子，Roger居然离开观众席，想办法绕到球员才能出入的通道，轻车熟路地来到更衣室，一切无比顺利。决赛刚比完，紧张的气氛瞬间卸下，恰是现场组织者最松懈的时候。总之，赛后的更衣室里，Roger去见了rafa。

“挺怀念的，”Roger装模作样地四处看房间里的布局和配置，“虽然几个月前才来过。”

语气中的小小得意没能掩住，被rafa听出来了。

“十年后你还是温网冠军？”

“我并没那么说。”

Roger狡猾地回避了rafa的问题。

“抱歉，我不该问的。”

Roger挨着rafa慢慢坐下，“今天确实可惜。”旁边的rafa低着头，眼里还噙着未干的泪。

两人对着沉默了很久，直到rafa带着哭腔的嗓音响起，“Roger，我预感这将会是我离温网冠军奖杯最近的一次，可是我没能抓住。”

如果Roger不是完全知晓未来的事，此时情绪低落的rafa那种认命般的绝望，隐隐透着不甘的脆弱，着实令人心疼。看，有时候命运真的很神奇。

“无论如何，不要放弃，相信你自己。”

他能说的只有这么多了。

rafa突然想起了什么，“你待在这里，roger等一会儿进来了怎么办？”

“不会的，他不会那么快回来。”

2007年温网决赛后他很晚才回更衣室，压根没见到Rafa。


	12. 12

【12】

Roger活了这么大岁数，还没有过像今天这样被现场光速打脸的经历。

多亏了几个月以来时刻保持警惕的习惯，当门外传来轻微又缓慢的脚步声，Roger立刻站起以最快的速度绕过这排更衣柜躲到后面。rafa本来正低着头自顾自扭着手指发呆，听见响动抬头发现旁边的Roger已经消失不见，紧接着门口出现了roger。

“roger？！”

惊讶之余，rafa十分后怕地偷偷往Roger离开的方向瞟了一眼，以更衣室的构造而言，Roger应该还在，此时估计正躲在某排更衣柜背面。

怎么这么快就回来了！Roger惊出一身冷汗。

好在他和Rafa的更衣柜通常离得很近，他们应该就待在那个地方不会往这边来，但是自己现在的处境，Roger左右扭头确认了方位……没法出去啊……

“还以为你已经走了。”

roger进来后径直走向rafa，恰好坐在Roger刚才坐的位置，rafa尴尬地哭笑不得，这感觉不能更神奇更诡异了。

恐怕得想办法先支走roger才行。

“恭喜，roger。”

“刚才赛后握手的时候你已经说过了。”

“……”

应该找什么理由才能让roger离开？rafa苦苦思索。

“没有别的想说？”

见rafa只是睁大双眼看着自己并没有要接茬的意思，roger轻轻地握住他摊开在凳子上的手。

“rafa，你现在恨我吗？”

本来正分神的rafa因为他的话愣住了，不敢随便点头也没有摇头。

“可是法网的时候，我就特恨你。”

他的话清晰地传进了更衣柜另一边Roger的耳朵里，意外的闯入者咬了咬嘴唇，悄无声息地小心坐在地板上。他知道roger应该是想说些什么，而他很想听。

roger把rafa的手拉过来，稳稳地放在另一只手里，他缓缓开口，低沉的声音带着轻柔的语调好似涓涓细流，连时间都仿佛因此静止了一样。

“我啊，从明日之星到磕磕绊绊再到世界第一，这一路上说顺利也算顺利，说不幸也有不幸。好多人觉得我很傲，是的，他们没错，我骄傲起来有的时候是挺恶劣的。然而有一天横空出世了一个你，那么年轻，还总是赢我，我心里就很气不过。之后我发现，啊他只有在红土上才那么厉害，网坛还是属于我的。而且我可能只是不适应他的打法，等我适应了，红土也没有问题。可是你看到了，法网我连续输了你三年。另外三个大满贯我都拿到手软，偏偏缺少的这一个，愣是每一次都要折在你手里。想想也是，能不恨吗？”

这些话roger从来没对rafa说过，此时他平静得像讲着遥远的故事，明明都是不久前才发生的。

“那次你在墨尔本跟我表白，毫不隐瞒地讲，确实吓了我一跳。与其说我惊讶于你喜欢我，其实我更惊讶的是，你居然真的当面告诉了我。当时我感觉就像是被你将了一军，特别害怕，所以我不得不反将一军，告诉你我们只能做对手，跟朋友都还有一段距离。后来好几次我觉得你肯定不会继续喜欢我了，等到发现你还没有放弃，我心里竟会觉得高兴。”

听着另一个自己用熟悉又陌生的声调讲述心路历程，Roger抬头望望天花板和吊灯，发出无声地长叹。

“我开始意识到，可能我在享受着rafa的喜欢，实际上我有些瞧不起我的自私，可是为什么只有rafa的喜欢让我这么在乎？”

Roger的心揪紧了一下，roger正在意的事情跟他一样，而十年前他还没想过这些。

“被你告白之后那段时间，我经常思考一个问题，如果rafa不是总让我挫败的rafa，我会更愿意还是更不想接受他？rafa，其实比赛场外的你，怎么说，有时候确实挺有趣的。英语渣得不行，尤其是刚认识那会儿，说一句话要费半天劲，还动不动就害羞脸红。如果是那样的rafa，就不会搞得这样复杂，说不定我就能纯粹地喜欢上了吧。”

怎么可能，只有那样的Rafa我根本不会注意到。

“然而那就不是rafa了，我对自己说。rafa，从一开始就注定的是， ** **我们之间，永远都做不到纯粹的喜欢。**** ”

双掌中的手颤了颤，他抬头看向他，在彼此的眼中发现了相似的光芒。

“这份复杂的感情只属于你和我，它出现了，发生了，并且将会持续下去。”

“那也没什么不好。”总算听到了rafa的声音，他同样平静得出奇。

是的，没什么不好。

rafa的手还被roger握着，温网冠军将那只手翻到正面，抚着掌面上的茧。

沉默的一分钟无比漫长，终于rafa绽出了决赛后的第一个笑容，“roger，最开始我喜欢你其实是因为你网球打得超级出色，令人惊叹。”

“很正常，可以理解。”

“你会不会觉得我对你的喜欢太嗯……流于表面？”

“rafa，要是你没有先喜欢我的网球而是别的地方，我反而要怀疑你的眼光了。”

当年站在顶点的自己其实是这样想的，Roger竟然觉得有些欣慰。

“起初我觉得喜欢是一件单纯又幸福的事情，比赛的时候尽力而为努力战胜Roger Federer就好，平常见面的时候多看几眼，有机会说几句话便满足了。后来我的成绩越来越好，而且再次赢了你，我感觉出你开始在意我了，哪怕只是在赛场上，其实我并不是一个迟钝的人，恰恰有点相反。不过那一次告白确实更应该算是计划外的冲动，因为我跟人打赌输了。”

“什么？！”roger瞬间坐直身体。

什么？！Roger急忙捂住嘴险些发出叫声。

你之前可从来没跟我提起过！！

rafa不好意思地笑着一边摆手让对方不要误会，“输了就得找喜欢的人告白，我当时心里想的只有你，说的话也全部都是真心的。而且我很清楚，打赌不过是一个我逼迫自己勇敢的借口。本来没有指望你能答应，可是真的说出口却被拒绝，还是会感觉特别伤心。也想过要放弃，但一些别的原因让我能够坚持并继续下去。”

别的原因指的是我么，Roger默默猜测。

“实际上，最让我感到矛盾和纠结的是，你明确地拒绝我了，还会刻意用客套和礼貌的语气跟我说话，偶尔却又表现得很在乎我。可能roger只是在别扭吧，我这样安慰自己，渐渐地我发现真的如此。”

恢复平静的roger又开始胡乱揉着rafa的手，接着rafa的话继续说，“曾经我以为不去想不去管，早晚自己便会忘记一切，当初的想法最后肯定会了无踪迹。但汉堡那回你又一次坦白，我终于知道逃不掉了，要是真的弃之不顾，将来的我没准会后悔吧。”

Roger猝不及防中了一枪，不由得苦笑。

“汉堡那次啊，当时我发现，原来我想要的其实很简单。虽然有些自私吧，何况比赛都输了，我还是想着要是能这样一直和roger打下去多好，明年也这样，三年后五年后甚至十年后也这样多好。”

“然后我就练成了超级反手是吗？”

“……”

成功地让对方一时语塞，roger坏笑着故意抬手去捏rafa的脸，rafa躲了过去，反而抓住他的手。两个人都把手放下了，交叠在一起。

“如果可以的话，真希望十年后我还能在大满贯赛场打球，你要年轻一些更不用担心。”

“一定会的，roger，”rafa望向roger，神态无比认真，“你那么爱网球，那么强大。”

“rafa，我刚才说过了，你和我之间，不会有纯粹的喜欢，里面掺杂了太多别的东西。那些因素可能削弱了其中爱情的部分，但是，却也 ** **让那份爱变得独一无二**** ，不是吗？我们没必要逃避这个，更没必要强迫自己符合某些爱的定义。所以，流于表面什么的，别那样想。”

rafa点点头，进一步握紧了roger的手。

Roger内心响起抱歉的声音，他还是给rafa造成了困扰，唉，从一开始就非要想那些傻问题的是谁？要怨就怨那天的海风太大，浪花太急，月色太美，把他的思绪搅得太混乱。

他开始羡慕roger和rafa现在就能有机会坦诚相待，有些问题一直存在，他们都知道，那就像心口上永远不会完全长好的疤。他和Rafa彼此藏着掖着那么多年，在网校开幕式那次才揭开了属于网球的那一半，而另一半直到现在都没揭开。

之前确实是他钻了牛角尖，给自己和rafa找了很多不痛快，但是话说回来，roger和rafa现在的关系，比他和Rafa其实要简单许多。因为后面发生的那些曲折，他们还都未经历。

远的不提，马上要到的2008年，单核细胞增多症，法网惨烈的比分，温网冷彻心扉的雨，北京奥运会单打挫败，那一年他整个人都仿佛摇摇欲坠。

输掉温网的第二天，Rafa曾给他打过电话。

对方在电话里含糊着顾左右而言他，最后Roger终于忍不住问，“Rafa，你究竟找我有什么事？”

“那个，能不能……”Rafa艰难地不得不开口，“能不能把昨天你穿的那件针织衫送我？”他的声音越来越小，但Roger还是勉强听懂了。

“你要它干什么？”

Rafa急忙解释，“单纯留个纪念。”

当时Roger只觉得挺可笑的，反正他看见或想起来也心烦，不如答应Rafa。他哪里料得到，那件衣服时隔八年后被Rafa放在网校里展示，橱窗外的自己居然还笑得可灿烂。

时间能冲淡一些东西，也能加深另一些东西，Roger忍不住感慨，他和Rafa之间的这些年，每个阶段都值得大书特书，过程实在一言难尽。

不过，还好穿越回来的时间是2007年，Roger心想，一定得赶在明年之前成功回去，他真的不想也不敢再经历一遍2008年。

08年世界排名第一正式易主的那一天，他给Rafa发了条祝贺短信，完全是非常公式化的用词。本以为Rafa会相应地回一条类似于“谢谢”含义的交际套话，可实际上他收到的却是另一句简短的出人意料的回复。

——“我很抱歉，Roger。”

他对着手机笑了一下，毫不意外地在黑屏上见到一张比哭还难看的脸。

隔壁传来一些声响，柜子另一边的他们可能开始起身换衣服了。

“其实今天为什么会跟你说这么多，我自己也搞不懂，”是roger在说话，“最合理的解释可能是赢了决赛心情不错，看，我还算挺诚实的吧。”

“好像过于诚实了。”是rafa在吐槽。

“你刚才没有嫌弃过我别扭？怎么诚实了也嫌弃。”

总是这样你让rafa怎么接你的话，虽然我也总是这样。

“好吧，诚实地讲，”roger故意压低了声音，他此时肯定凑得离rafa很近，“rafa，我想吻你了。”

等等为什么气氛突然就变了！

隔着衣柜Roger虽然看不见具体场景，但是衣服的摩擦，沉重的呻吟，甚至柜门都被撞了一下咣咣直响，让Roger无比尴尬又难抑兴奋。危险而暧昧的空气中所有的感官仿佛都变灵敏了，roger细碎的压抑的低语是如此的清晰，就像在Roger耳边说的一样。

“更诚实地讲，我还想……”

Roger能替他接出后半句，他也希望现在站一边摇旗呐喊“赶紧的别犹豫快上了他”之类的，可是，你们不要在更衣室里搞好吗？现在的年轻人都这么开放的？有别人进来怎么办？Roger为自己的声誉担心得要死。更何况，他并不想亲身旁观或者旁听自己和rafa上演某些限制级戏码。

rafa，快想起来我还在这里，快想起来！

好像真的听到了他的祈祷，“等等，”rafa喘着气叫了暂停，“roger，不如先去浴室。”

你们一定要在公共场合不可？精虫上脑？

“嗯，确实应该洗澡，你先过去吧，我收拾下东西。”

“我没有毛巾。”rafa低声说。

“这是暗示要和我一起？”

暗示个鬼啊，Roger只觉得无语，Laver Cup时候Rafa也跟他说过类似的话。

“是的。”rafa回答。

居然真的是暗示？宛如一道闪电划破天空，Roger猛然惊觉当时自己可能错过了两个亿。好吧，他承认这个说法是有点流氓，Rafa他肯定不会有别的意思。

情势危急Roger没心思继续细想只能先暂且放下，此刻他唯一的期望就是那两个人赶快离开。

rafa应该正站在一旁等着roger，偶尔左右挪动几步，突然他声音有些慌张地说，“不roger，我们还是去别的地方吧，酒店也行。”并且特意提高了音量。

Roger听懂了，这个时候rafa才刚想起来他还在更衣室。

“你要跟我回去？”

“可以，快走吧。”

roger在rafa的催促下继续慢条斯理地收好衣服和球拍，走到门口处还一本正经地来了一句：

“也好，第一次我更希望是在床上。”

这叫什么，无形撩人最为致命？此时的rafa想必已经满脸通红了。等到他们的脚步声渐行渐远完全消失，Roger终于靠在柜子旁长长地舒出一口气。

吸取教训，以后再不会这样轻易涉险，虽然仔细想想也蛮刺激。走在街上的Roger随手掏出手机，看见rafa发来询问情况的短信，简单给了个回复。

现在Roger已经安全了，这回可以有心情远程替他们摇旗呐喊一下。

赶紧的，别犹豫，快上了他。


	13. 13

【13】

跟着roger回到酒店房间，从进门到现在，已经在沙发上呆坐了好长时间，rafa还回味着他们刚才在更衣室里的那个吻。

roger正在洗澡，比赛完本来就一身汗肯定要洗的，只是当时他们忙着聊天，两人都没顾上。进去之前roger跟他开玩笑要不要一起洗，马上又自己否定了提议，“里面太挤了。” 

此时的rafa又紧张又期待，他阻止不了脑海中的胡思乱想，视线穿过卧室完全敞开的门，落在干净平整到苛刻的白色床单露出的一角。流水的哗哗声隐约可闻，他吸吸鼻子，顿时觉得口干舌燥，不禁开始想象那张床将会变成的混乱模样。

或许是太过专心了，他连roger微笑着走近都没发现，一件浴衣直接扑进怀里，“快去洗，我等你，在床上。”roger特意强调了最后一句。

不安分的小心思被发现了，rafa抱起浴衣落荒而逃。

水流冲洗着因比赛而疲惫的身体，rafa渐渐放松下来，今天确实太累了，虽然输掉决赛实在可惜，但有机会和roger在一起谈心冲淡了所有苦涩的味道。rafa回想起刚才roger因热气而发红的脸，滴着水的发梢，宽阔的胸膛，甚至湿漉漉没有完全擦干的小腿和赤裸的脚。天哪，明明这些他在更衣室里都见过，为什么此时狂乱的心跳就是怎么都平静不下来？rafa的手不自主摸到了下身，那里已经微微发硬，他又向淋浴头靠近了一些，在蒸腾的水汽中整个人都更恍惚了，他加重了手上的动作。

事发突然，roger打开浴室的门径直走了进来，吓得rafa立即转过身背对门口，担心roger看出他身体的异样。

“刚才忘了给你毛巾。”roger将毛巾搭在挡板上面，应该没注意到rafa的奇怪，若无其事地离开了。

rafa扶着墙默默松了口气，低头一看那玩意儿好像被roger吓得有点变软。

正当闭眼沉浸于劫后余生的松懈，“还忘了跟你说，”roger居然不声不响地返回来了！rafa抖了一激灵，幸好一直用手支着墙，他不敢说话也不敢回头，全身僵硬地等着roger。roger笑了笑，rafa惊讶自己没有回头竟能感觉出roger在笑，再次离开前roger故意放轻声音装作自言自语道，“确实是很翘。”

rafa当然知道他指的是什么，羞耻到恨不得拿头撞墙。

roger回到卧室，像勘察地形一样绕着床四处看了又看，走到床头柜拉开抽屉，他没记错，里面是有润滑剂之类的东西。拿出来小瓶试着拧了拧，不错是全新的，roger又仔细翻了几下抽屉，应该还需要别的吧？对，需要套子，居然没有，现在去别的地方搞也来不及了。

没有就没有吧，roger把润滑剂摆在床柜桌面，脱掉拖鞋上床后坐着靠在床头，随手拿起今天没看完的一本杂志。

这个时候……看得进去才有鬼！

roger捂了捂胸口，心跳果然快得吓人，虽然刚才一而再再而三地调戏rafa，roger自己也并不是多么游刃有余。不仅不是游刃有余，roger实际上非常紧张，直到现在，洗澡过后的脸还没从发热的状态中解脱。太丢人了，他和rafa就像没接触过性事的青春期处男，把与彼此上床这件事当成某种仪式一样认真操办，细品真是好笑。

这样想着，roger把杂志扔到一边，索性双手托到脑后专心等rafa出来。

程序应该很简单，接吻抚摸前戏扩张之类的，最关键的一步肯定就是插到里面，呃，插到里面……理论上也不会有多难吧。

roger掀开浴衣下摆，微微抬头的欲望已经焦躁地接近蓄势待发状态。

在浴室里磨蹭了半天，rafa擦干后特意对着镜子整理好浴衣，并且用凉水将脸上的红晕冷却洗掉，深呼吸了几次，终于佯装平静地走了出去。

一进到卧室，rafa就被roger灼热的视线盯得全身紧绷，低头慢慢靠近床边，不敢看roger的眼睛，“我……我们先要怎么做？”

roger一听立刻笑了起来，“你站得离我那样远，莫非是想让我对着你自慰？”说完roger收回视线坐直身体，原本伸直的双腿弯曲换成盘坐姿势，好像真的打算如他所说。

啊啊啊自己真是个傻瓜！！rafa已经在心里近乎咆哮，他是如此渴望与roger做那些亲密无间的事，而此时却要假惺惺地装模作样。

于是rafa心一横，主动快步走到床头边坐下，迎上roger再次投来的灼热视线，火花四溅的眼神碰撞中他们的脸越贴越近，直到鼻子几乎相碰，rafa屏住呼吸，roger勾起嘴角。

“吻我。”roger的声音低沉又引人沉溺，随后嘴唇蹭了蹭rafa的，“忘了今天是怎么在更衣室里吻我的？”

当时虽然是roger主动提出想吻他，结果却是rafa先忍不住吻上了roger。

rafa眨眨眼睛，舔了舔下唇迅速覆上，他们的舌头像两只横冲直撞又相互吸引的磁子，柔软的喘息和呻吟都被对方悉数吞入口中。rafa仔细整理过的浴衣轻易就在热情投入的纠缠中被扯得乱了形状，最后roger拥着rafa的腰平转身体，轻轻用力将他放倒在白色的床面上。

roger居高临下地看着凌乱不堪的rafa，直接伸手解开了对方腰间的衣带，当浴衣彻底敞开，rafa全身赤裸地暴露在他眼前。

“好像也忘了给你内裤，”roger开始抚摸身下温热的皮肤，几乎直奔主题地摸到大腿内侧，“没事，反正要脱掉。”

rafa也不甘示弱地抬手扯开roger的浴衣露出肩头，沿着roger的侧颈曲线落下细碎又慌乱的吻，两人陷在柔软的床被之间疯狂地抚摸厮磨，欲望烘托的热度将他们变成两块濒临融化的冰糖一样甜腻缠绵，难解难分。

roger伸手握住rafa的下体试着撸动了几下，之前从未有过帮别人整的经历，所以他只能做着类似自我抚慰时候的动作。rafa因此弓起了背，大腿轻微抖动着配合他打开，“还舒服吧？”roger轻咬rafa的下巴压低声音问，得到了一声轻哼作为回答，于是就着这个动作加大力度。rafa在粗鲁的对待中蹙着眉尖，深沉的呼吸带动胸部剧烈起伏，甚至开始不安地扭动腰身。

这么舒服吗……roger观察着rafa脸上按捺不住的渴求，手中的硬物逐渐变得炙热，当rafa沉浸在快感中几近迷失，roger突然放开了那根肿胀的粗大，引得身下人不由得勾了勾脚尖。

“roger？”

不理会意犹未尽的rafa，那只强大又灵巧的手变换了施展的舞台，它绕过阴茎，拂过囊袋，抚过会阴，来到了未经开发的穴口，在外围轻轻揉按几圈，然后强硬地向内伸进一根手指。

硬物入侵的怪异感觉直接逼得rafa全身一僵，双腿条件反射地就要合上，roger抓住其中一条腿，抬眼对上咬着嘴唇奋力忍耐的rafa正怯怯盯着他。

“忍一忍，不扩张的话等一下会很疼。”

roger偏头亲了亲rafa的大腿笑着安慰他，等rafa在他的安抚下逐渐放松，roger又增加了一根手指，果不其然，rafa因为他的插入动作不住地颤抖，周身被汗水浸湿呈现出诱人的红色。手指在紧致的密穴里进进出出，分岔合拢，渐渐开拓出一条还算顺畅的通道，roger低头看向自己的胯间，猛兽一样挺立的男性特征仿佛在耀武扬威地急着对谁宣告主权。

“真的能进去吗……”rafa也盯着roger那里看，惴惴不安地问。

其实roger心里也没底，理论上应该行得通吧，现在他只想放弃多余的思考，伸手拿过刚才放在床头柜上的润滑剂，拧开盖子抹上一些。

“rafa，放松。”

roger用力托起rafa的臀部，将硬物前端对准因为紧张而一开一合的穴口，缓慢向里挤进了一点。

“等等roger……先、先拿出去……出去……”

性器的尺寸不是手指可以相比的，仅是头部的进入就令rafa痛苦地晃动双腿，不够湿润的入口也抗拒地将异物向外推，他抓紧roger的手，语无伦次地哀求道。

在紧热的包裹快感促使下，roger又咬牙尝试着推进了几分。实际上roger并没比rafa轻松多少，他担心自己的鲁莽会伤到rafa，拿捏着劲儿折腾了没几分钟便满头大汗。可即使是这样rafa还是不能适应，闭着眼睛大口大口地喘气。

在此之前的二十多年，roger从没想过要跟男人做这种事，无论是球场还是床上，rafa就像闯入他生命里的最大意外，永远是一个大麻烦，却又能该死的让他深陷其中。但此时此刻，他不能为了满足自己的欲望而让rafa承受痛苦，于是roger小心退了出去，俯下身摸着rafa红透的脸。

“你太紧张了rafa，这回还是算了。”

rafa睁开双眼，看到roger心急又心疼的神色，他只觉得心里一暖，早已顾不得什么疼痛，“今天不做了？”

“我都要被你吓软了，”roger冲他无奈地摇摇头，“或者你用嘴帮我弄？”

可是rafa不想就这样作罢，他用手肘支撑着坐起来，勾着roger的脖子凑到嘴边热情地吻上，于是两人又无法自拔地亲热了一会儿。

“再试试吧。”他舔着roger的耳朵说。

roger紧紧拥着rafa，犹豫着开口，“我听说后入会容易一些，只是……”他怕rafa可能会不太喜欢那样略带羞辱性质的姿势。

但rafa听到后立刻挣脱怀抱，翻了个身跪趴在床上，扭头对roger眨眼示意。既然这样，roger也深深呼吸了一口气，他调整了位置，提枪上前同时扣住rafa的腰。双手在紧实饱满的臀肉上来回揉捏，留下几处淫靡的红色指印，听见rafa愈加浓重的呼吸，roger突然生出一丝轻薄想法，其实这个姿势真的很适合rafa。

roger握住胯下在入口先是试探性地浅浅进出两三下，然后肉刃一寸一寸地劈开层层阻碍，坚决地挺进向往已久的隐秘禁地。期间rafa低低呻吟了几声，“你还好吗？”这时roger已经将全部都插入内穴，扶着rafa的腰关切地问。

“嗯，我没事。”

得到rafa的确认，roger开始缓慢地对着后穴轻轻抽插，他不敢太过放肆，插入抽出的动作虽然不快却温柔有力，一下一下顶在rafa深处，肉体碰撞的声音如此清晰地刺激着两人迅速升腾的感官。这种滋味简直太棒，roger险些控制不住自己想要尽情驰骋的冲动，仅是享受此时rafa高高翘起的后面不断吞吐他的整根，满足就要泛滥着从胸腔中溢出了。

rafa从最初的默默承受逐渐变为配合着他晃动腰部，他们在默契而紧密的结合中忘我地尽情欢愉。roger低下身吻着rafa光滑的背，轻咬他的肩胛骨，舌尖沿着脊椎慢慢向下舔弄，满意地感受到身下那副躯体对此做出的抗拒和迷恋。

roger伸手覆上rafa被冷落许久的阴茎，那里已经变得又硬又热，伴着抽插的节奏他快速撸动，前后夹击的刺激使得手中的肉棒肿胀成紫红色，前端的敞口有液体渗出。

“让我射roger……”rafa的头发散乱成一团，他红着耳朵声音含糊不清。

roger又一次不想让他痛快，他不仅松开手甚至把性器从rafa体内拔了出去，突如其来的空虚感降临，rafa还来不及询问就被roger捞过腰翻面成背部朝下，正对上roger殷切热辣的目光。

“我想看着你。”

那个人温柔地对他说，rafa的心脏差点因此停止了跳动。

甬道现已被润滑和肠液搞得湿热不堪，这一回进入roger没费多大力气就成功了，他松了口气，垂眼默默盯着他和rafa泥泞的连接处，泛着露骨又堕落的水光。

突然，rafa的一只手直接闯入他的视野，温热的手心抚上那处令人难以启齿的紧密结合。“rafa？”他抬头看向rafa。

rafa弯弯眼角，露出每一次和他在一起时会有的那种莫名开心的笑。

“能和roger这样……我觉得好高兴。”

roger愣住了，呆呆地望着rafa，忘了胯下正想做的动作，唯一记得的事就是握住rafa的手，很紧很紧，紧到rafa都感到痛了。

“roger？你为什么脸红了？”

rafa咧嘴嘲笑他，又在明知故问。

因为你犯规了rafa，此时应该说的是床上撩骚的蜜语，不是这般的……会让人万劫不复的真心。roger干脆就着插入的姿势压到rafa身上将对方拥在怀里，表情藏进纠缠的长发，rafa顺从地分开双腿给他一个舒服的空间。

怎么会这样，此时roger发现他纯情得有些丢人。

rafa的手指缠上roger发丝，轻声在他耳边说，“roger，你做的时候也太绅士了。”

roger一手支起上身，两人四目相对，所有的想法都过于赤裸了。

“不绅士的话是什么样的，你想知道？”

“不如让我见识见识。”

等待他们的是一场激烈到能忘了身处何地，脑中只有彼此喘息的性爱，他们就像初尝禁果的亚当夏娃那样第一次知道做爱的感觉有多美妙，在欲望的海洋中沉浮陶醉，不想上岸。当高潮来临，rafa的腿夹紧了roger的腰，后穴绞紧了roger的炙热，他的欲望率先喷薄而出，紧接着用身体承受了roger罪恶的滚烫。

从云端逐渐降落之后，roger反应过来他还埋在rafa体内，没有带套的结果就是浓稠的液体被留在了里面，“抱歉rafa，我……”

“不，我喜欢这样，”rafa打断了roger，他早就受够了roger对他说的那些“抱歉”，“这样的话，我才会觉得我拥有了你的全部。”

roger了然地笑出声，等呼吸平复，他们从情欲中完全获得自由，roger随手轻轻摸了几下rafa颤抖的大腿，然后便将喷射过后的性器从湿得不成样子的后穴缓慢拔出。

“看，它多么舍不得我。”

rafa听到他的调戏脸迅速就红了，做的时候那么热情，现在又害羞得不像话，roger在心里默默吐槽，眼角眉梢尽是回味和餍足。

本来平整的床果然已经凌乱不堪，简单清理后扯过床被抖开铺到身上，他们又挤到一处，疲惫感让两个人谁都不想再动了。为什么他们总要在决赛后干奇怪的事情？roger一边这样想着，一边努力伸手去关床头灯。

“roger……”

被子下的rafa有点紧张地握住了他的手，房间里的黑暗也会害怕？

于是roger回握住rafa的手把他搂向怀里，彼此的体温密切地交织传递。

“记得我说过的吗？别怕，我也在这里。”

rafa嗯了一声，埋进他的臂弯。

roger关掉了灯，他想，今晚他和rafa肯定会做一个好梦。


	14. 14

【14】

掀开窗帘瞅了一眼外面的天色，Roger穿上外套拎起包出了门，听说昨晚rafa一夜未归，但愿他们已经安全上垒了吧，Roger不免开始由衷佩服着自己的好心。

下来太早了，酒店的餐厅完全没人，Roger揉揉肩膀穿过大厅打算去街上找个吃饭的地方。

“Roger？”竟然在酒店门口遇到了刚刚回来的rafa，还穿着昨天打完比赛时候的卫衣，对方见到他也表现得相当意外。

“居然这么早就回来了。”Roger非常自然地主动搭话，“吃饭了没？我正要去吃。”

街上没什么人，大部分的店都还关着，rafa快走几步跟上Roger，他们在空荡荡的大街绕来绕去。

rafa安静得不太正常，期间Roger故意停住回头，rafa便也停住，扭着头不敢看他，从那双发红的耳朵上Roger就能猜透原因。

还能因为什么？搞得他都想张口问上一句，roger的床睡起来舒不舒服。

穿过了三条街，总算发现一家正在营业的咖啡馆，他们随意点了一些吐司蛋糕和饮料，面对面坐着，气氛有种说不出的尴尬。

也是，刚跟一个人上了床，然后又碰到了未来的他，此时默默盯着桌上甜品单的rafa心里有多别扭，还是挺容易理解的。

“温网结束了，接下来的安排是什么？”

Roger试着提供话题，化解对方难言的尴尬和紧张。

“啊，应该会去德国，在那里训练几天然后要参加一项比赛。”rafa如梦初醒，见Roger不问他昨晚的事顿时放松了许多，拿过一旁的果汁吸了一口，“好像是今天下午的机票。”

“挺好，等到了德国，我也要找个地方练一练，再闲下去我怕不是要废了。”说着Roger活动了一下手腕，“别笑，我可是老年人，状态恢复起来比你们更难。”

“我没笑。”

rafa小声反驳着，眼睛盯上了一份刚端上来的巧克力蛋糕。

Roger把蛋糕向rafa这边轻轻推了推，“吃完回去之后好好休息一下，估计午饭前就要退房了吧。”

rafa故作矜持地转而端起饮料，“那一般不是我考虑的事情。”将吸管塞进嘴里漫不经心地咬着，视线专注的目标却未动分毫。

“昨天他带套了没？”

“当时慌里慌张的哪顾得上，疼都疼……”

突然哽住，他又被Roger套路了！

rafa涨红着脸又羞又急地看向对面的Roger，对方正捂着嘴努力憋笑，样子异常痛苦。

“roger今天不走？”

还好Roger紧接着问了一个十分正常的问题，及时把rafa从羞耻到要找地缝钻的状态中解救出来。关于昨晚，更多的细节其实Roger并不想知道，哪怕面前的这个是rafa，和他睡了的是roger，Roger心里还是会觉得不是很痛快。

这也算人之常情对吧。

“他不走，虽然他也要去德国，但是要等两天。”rafa又开始咬吸管，“Tommy Hass腹部肌肉撕裂还需观察，roger会和他一起回德国。”

哦差点忘了这事，温网时那家伙在和自己比赛的前一天不巧受了伤，不得不退赛，原来也是今年发生的。Roger用纸巾擦了擦嘴，等一下，为什么听着语气有点酸酸的？

“你……该不会吃醋了吧？”

这样的rafa倒是很难见到的，他还以为rafa不会在乎这些。

“没有，我哪有那么小心眼。”rafa赶紧挖了一勺蛋糕塞进嘴巴。

“不是小心眼的问题，”Roger注视着rafa的脸，眼里闪着狡黠的光，“你如果吃了醋，得想办法让他知道。”

rafa放下手中的小勺，不好意思地点点头。

唉，Rafa就不会吃醋，他只会说这样挺好的，那样也挺好的，没有占有欲的爱很伟大？很感人？但是Roger会觉得很受挫啊。

rafa留在斯图加特继续打比赛，Roger抽空去了趟汉堡。

虽然可能是他想多了，但他就是很在意，那盏台灯，roger在汉堡买的然后寄到巴黎的那盏，也是被他放进字条的那盏。台灯在他的巴黎公寓里大概住了七八年，后来坏了就扔掉了，Roger记得自己也买过并且寄过，因为实在不是多么特别的经历，拆开包装之前他完全没有印象。然而等他好奇地打开箱盖，看到一盏熟悉的台灯，恍然大悟的同时有些失望，直到发现华丽灯罩上的可爱画作——分明就和那天喷泉旁的红衣小女孩形象一模一样！

就算神经过敏也无所谓，他得去找一找台灯的卖家，说不定能获得意外的线索。当时他用手机拍下了台灯和商标的信息，后来在网上对比着搜了搜，再加上残存的模糊记忆，锁定了访问目标。

那是一家藏在街角不太起眼的商店，Roger推门走了进去。里面全是各式各样的灯，有台灯有吊灯，形状怪异光彩斑驳，将整个房间照得绚丽又迷幻。Roger在层层叠叠的灯饰之中穿梭寻觅了几分钟，看不到类似的，再往里走，屋子深处的高脚凳上坐着店主，是一个普通的戴着眼镜的中年秃顶男人。

Roger走过去，从兜里掏出手机，“请问一下，你们这里还有这个样子的灯卖吗？”将手机屏幕里的照片伸到对方面前。

店主瞟了一眼，对他遗憾地耸耸肩，“我们的灯都是独一份的，卖出去就没有同样的了。”

“这些灯都是特制的？”

“是由我妹妹设计，然后我负责做出来的。”

“那您妹妹现在……”

“我妹妹到南美洲度假去了，最近不在这边。”

真遗憾，Roger环视四周没发现任何异常，应该只是巧合吧，看样子可能确实是他过于敏感，并不是值得挖掘的线索。

Roger再次将目光投向架子上的几款琉璃灯，来都来了，不如索性仔细欣赏一下这些灯，没准会看上哪一个就买下带回去送给rafa。说起来，Rafa见过那盏台灯吗？他努力回想着。

台灯放在卧室的床头，Rafa去过那间公寓不假，但又怎么会进他的卧室。

不对。

不对。

Roger不自主停下悠闲的脚步，店里光怪陆离的灯光笼罩着Roger全身，他仿佛不知不觉地进入了神奇幻象，被遗忘在某个角落里的模糊印象渐渐苏醒。

那段记忆早已失了轮廓，此时却像小电影重制在脑海中一帧一帧变得清晰，他想起了某个夜晚，就对着那盏灯的某个夜晚，那本该是他们离彼此最近的一次。

可惜他醉了。

幸好他醉了。

要不是有Rafa帮忙，Roger真不知道会怎样回到公寓。晚上他们参加了某个活动的聚会，忘了是酒桌上谁提议玩游戏，结果偏偏那天他运气差到想怀疑人生，被灌了好多酒。散会后，因为距离近，Roger坚持要回自己的公寓，当时余下的人里只有Rafa去过知道地址，于是就担负起将Roger送回去的任务。

Rafa接过Roger的钥匙打开门，将对方扶进卧室躺到床上，伸手点亮床头的台灯，然后回到房门口关掉大灯。他本来想直接离开，见Roger就那样迷迷糊糊地躺着一动不动，便折回床边，摊开被子帮他盖上。

没想到，Rafa掖被角的时候突然被Roger抓住了手，他抬头只见对方正直勾勾地盯着他，眼睛在橘色的灯光下亮得出奇，“留下来陪我待一会儿。”

“你醉得太厉害了。”Rafa沉默地站了几分钟，看Roger执著地没有放开他的意思，于是只好脱下鞋坐到床上，Roger向另一边挪了挪给他腾出地方。

等他睡着就好了，Rafa偏头望着台灯，一言不发地继续发呆。

可是Roger使力捏紧了他的手，不仅如此，接着Roger变换姿势靠近枕到Rafa的腿上，仰着脸看他。Rafa还没从惊讶的状态恢复平静，Roger就任性地说出了一句Rafa曾经渴望听到、此时却只想当没听到的话。

“Rafa，我发现我好像喜欢上你了。”

说完后Roger便开始对着天花板傻笑，可是，有些出乎Roger意料，他的表白许久没有获得Rafa的回应，久到Roger以为他是不是坐着睡着了，当他正准备再说一遍。

“你的醉话有多大可信度？”

Rafa突然问他。

对哦现在自己还醉着，Roger揉了揉脑袋，那里依旧很疼，他想试着思考一下，分裂一般的感觉凶猛袭来，逼迫他不得不放弃。

Roger只能嘿嘿一笑，“好像不敢保证。”

“真诚实。”

“诚实不好吗？你还不是经常埋怨我爱伪装。”

不清楚是不是这句话使然，Rafa终于收回专注于台灯的目光，而是低下头注视Roger，他轻声问：

“是哪种喜欢？”

哪种喜欢？

“想跟你说话，想和你单独一起，想看你笑，”Roger的声音听上去轻悠悠飘忽忽的，之于Rafa却好似重如千斤，“有的时候还会……”一个意味深长的短暂停留后，Roger手肘勉强支撑着坐起，贴近靠在床头的Rafa，带着酒味的呼吸扑到Rafa脸上，眼中的湖水泛着起伏的波澜，“想睡你。”

他说这些话的时候压根不需要动脑，完全像开闸放水一样，一旦失去桎梏便汹涌而出。

没有被他的直白吓到，Rafa反而向前勾住他的脖子，紧接着温热的嘴唇贴上来，然而不过两秒钟便又放开了他。

“什么感觉？”

Roger舔舔下唇，刚才不过是极其轻柔的相互触碰而已，单纯到不能称之为吻，他哑着嗓子回答，“不够。”

不由分说地欺身压上，粗鲁又强硬的吻落在Rafa唇间，他们的上肢诡异地扭在一起，拉扯中已经分不清Rafa到底是在抗拒他还是迎合他。

此时他只想要索取更多。

吮吸着温软的舌尖，双手顺着外套情不自禁探到里面，迷迷糊糊中Roger发觉自己的下身堪堪顶在Rafa的大腿内侧，战栗兴奋的火苗顿时窜向四肢百骸。Roger隐约意识到应该叫停，可腹中躁动的热度不肯放过他，脑内一直警醒的某根弦逐渐绷直拉紧，稍有不慎就要彻底崩断。

突然，Rafa一把将他推开，“别耍酒疯了Roger。”

Roger像瞬间掉进了冰窖，正在燃烧的情绪被迅速冷却，“抱歉，Rafa。”但是他的头还懵着，甚至不知道为什么自己会道歉。

“醉成这样，你还是赶紧睡吧。”

Rafa叹叹气，抻开被子，示意他进去躺好。

Roger不知是酒醒了还是醉得更厉害了，听话地乖乖钻进被子，一旁的Rafa依旧坐着，转身关掉台灯，卧室里唯一的光源消失了。

“Roger，你的喜欢和我的喜欢是不同的。”

黑暗中Rafa语气平静地说，听上去是在下某个结论。

“我知道，你不想跟我做。”

听了Roger的话Rafa轻轻笑了笑，“不，是一时兴起和……总之是不同的。”

Roger想仔细思考Rafa的话，可枕头正将困意源源不断输送进他的大脑，眼皮也越来越沉，最后一次艰难地抬起，他隐隐感觉到Rafa还靠坐在那里，不知在想些什么。

“为什么不睡？”

“太黑了不习惯。”

Rafa稍稍挪动一下，原本平放的腿蜷了起来。

“黑就再把灯打开啊。”

“因为不想你看见。”

Rafa的声音含糊又低沉，仿佛在自言自语，而后来的事情Roger正式沉入梦境便完全不知道了。

直到第二天清晨听到有人叫他起床，醒来发现Rafa站在门边。他对Roger说早饭就放在桌上，向他告辞，Roger表达感谢，这一切那天他竟然觉得很正常。

回忆的大门渐渐合上，灯光环绕中的Roger如同做了一个无比真实的梦。

如果当时他能稍微清醒一点，如果当时黑暗中他能主动去握Rafa的手，是不是他们之间就会变得完全不一样。

Roger终于明白为什么收到他的告白短信，Rafa会反问他那些问题。

——“你喝醉了？”

——“Roger，你喜欢我吗？”

明白了为什么rafa的吻让他觉得似曾相识，也明白了Rafa为什么会拒绝，不是的，Rafa，他不是一时兴起，不是这样的。

之前是他们彼此错过了太多机会，原来这些年Rafa一直没有离开，哪怕他们的人生已经发生了那么多的沉沉浮浮千帆过尽。从头到尾，都不应该是一个他有没有勇气接受Rafa的故事，做不到纯粹的喜欢又怎样，Roger摸摸胸口，那颗真心就在这里，鲜活而果敢，他可没打算辜负。

这时候，耳边响起让Roger印象深刻的清脆童声，混合着迷离的灯光，如梦似幻，非真非假，“别光顾着想他，你得联系上他啊。”

“联系谁？”Roger大着胆子追问，扭头四处寻找声音的来源。

柜台里面正在看报纸的店主探出头，“什么事？”一脸不解地看着他焦急的样子，“我刚才并没有说话。”

Roger愣着神一动不动地立了许久，最终渐渐恢复冷静，向店主做出打扰手势，转身快步从两排怪异美丽的展品之间穿梭而出，拉开店门融入川流不息的游客人群。

想联系上Rafa，如何才能做到？


	15. 15

【15】

Roger沿着安静的街道低垂着头慢慢前行，离航班还有几个小时，他不想那么早去机场。刚才那个声音确实属于在巴塞尔主动搭话的红衣女孩，起初把Roger吓得够呛，但是静下心后Roger意识到她其实给了他一条重要的提示。

这个世界并没有Rafa，想要联系到某个处于另一个时间点的人，操作性也太感人了些，可既然都那么跟他说了就肯定能实现，只是突破点究竟会在哪里。

虽然没法使用，Roger一直随身携带着他的手机，不如说，穿越时背包里的所有东西他都保留着。从包中掏出手机，屏幕上显示的时间已经是2018年4月了，当时Roger特意没有改动日期设定，为了能对应原本的时间进度。毫无疑问，这是最有可能联系到Rafa的工具。

他本来还想着赶回去跟Rafa争年终，现在看来别说赶不上，照这个时间都要开始打红土了。下一年的红土赛季还要不要退？Roger心里默默盘算着自己的积分，突然回过神，如果他真的消失了这么久早就炸成大事件了，居然还有闲心在意积分？！

“Roger？你是Roger吗？”

是谁？

Roger四处望了望，终于抬头找到了趴在墙头的金发小脑袋，是个十岁左右的陌生小男孩，正两眼放光地看着他。

真不想承认，他现在对主动搭讪的小孩子已经有了心理阴影。

“你真的是Roger Federer？！”

没等Roger否认，墙头的男孩消失了，不出几秒钟从前方数米远的院子侧门窜出一个雀跃的身影，直接冲到Roger面前。

“我没在做梦吧？”他使劲揉揉脸和眼睛，还是不太敢相信的样子。

这……Roger僵着脸，完全讲不出否认的话。

“Roger，你能陪我打打球吗？”

哈？还没有哪个球迷向他提出过这样的请求，一般而言找他签名或者合影比较常见。看Roger只是愣着没有拒绝，男孩居然过来拽住他的手臂就想拉他进到院子里。

“喂喂……”

光天化日直接抢人吗？Roger半推半就地被拖到院门口，斜眼往里一瞅，竟是一个私人网球场，看来这孩子确实是个狂热的网球粉丝，Roger有点想接受他的请求了。

无奈认输地点头摊手，对面的男孩见状高兴得又蹦又跳，小脸就像红扑扑的苹果。

“你叫什么名字？”

“thomas。”

“好的thomas，我陪你打，如果输了可不要哭鼻子。”

男孩抱着拍子用力点头。

几球下来，Roger发现男孩的技术底子很好，但凭借多年经验，Roger能够断定以他的身体条件不能真的走这条路，不免觉得可惜。

休息时候他坐到装扮成木桩一样的凳子上，旁边的小粉丝依旧用闪光的双眼不知疲倦地望着他。

“其实今天我朋友会来陪我一起打球，但他临时有事，晚两个小时才到，所以我就……实在想打……总之，谢谢你Roger！”

“你将来打算打网球吗？”Roger接过递来的水微微抿了一口。

听了Roger的话男孩的目光却突然黯淡了，“不，我不能的。”

“为什么？”

“我妈妈说的，”他顿了一下，“不对，是医生说的，虽然正常生活没太大问题，但不能去当职业运动员。”

真可惜。

thomas低头盯着手里的网球拍，轻声说，“可是我想打球。”

Roger想起当年他被发现患了单核细胞增多症的时候，那一段时间他总在担惊受怕，他怕自己不得不早早告别赛场，再也不能打球。经历了那次噩梦之后，他开始珍惜每一场比赛，珍惜每一个握拍和击球的机会，即使状态最低谷的时期他也没想过放弃网球。好在他坚持了下来，现在正以36岁的高龄奔波于各地赛场，就算挫折和坎坷不曾断绝，有时候Roger还是会打心里感谢命运的善待，并且一直用着最大的努力为了能配得上那份善待。

但是thomas和他不一样，医生的话总归要听，“就算不能打球，你也可以过很好很有意思的人生。”

“我妈妈也是这样说的。”

他们接着聊了一些轻松的话题，直到他因为要赶飞机必须得走了。

“现在就要走？等一下我朋友就要过来了，真想让Roger你见见他，我敢肯定sascha将来一定会成为新的希望之星。”

Roger皱了皱眉，“sascha？你朋友的全名叫什么？”

“Zverev，Alexander Zverev。”男孩的眼中透出再明显不过的钦羡。

呃，Roger觉得现在还是赶紧离开的好。

向thomas告别后，他打了辆车赶往机场。此时此刻，Roger大脑里更坚定了回去的决心，他想回去，不只因为Rafa，也因为他实在很想打球。虽然退掉了巴黎大师赛，他还要去打年终，他还想再打好几次的年终。

什么？那边的时间可能已经到红土赛季了？不会的，Roger的直觉一向很准，何况，帮他穿越的未知力量明明就很善良，不然也不会主动给他提示。

到蒙特利尔有几天了，连续几晚上的天气都不太好，Roger站在窗边看着外面的连绵细雨，想起明天就是他的生日，接着想起他还跟rafa抱怨过Rafa的坏记性，不知道rafa会不会记得。

“我用手机设了备忘录。”

rafa的表情得意极了，他今天刚回酒店，不用说，昨晚他又和某个现世界第一鬼混在一起。他们怎么就能在满当当的行程中找出那么多空闲时间去约会，Roger百思不得其解。

“那你打算怎么跟roger表示？”

“表示？”

“没有表示？那可真让人伤心，实在不行录个视频也好啊。”什么你都这么老了，应该给年轻人多留机会，Rafa说这些话的时候竟然不觉得脸红。

“不懂为什么要录视频……”rafa伸手从一旁的椅子拽过背包拉开，“我打算把这个送给roger。”

轻轻放在桌面，Roger探头一看，应该算是一件用贝壳略微加工做成的小工艺品？Roger忍不住笑了，“果然是一个人，思维模式都是一样的。”

说完，也起身从包里翻出一件，放到rafa的礼物旁边，“虽然没多大用，我倒是一直带在身上。”

“天哪。”rafa吃惊地过来拿起两个贝壳举高对着灯光左看右看，没注意到Roger那句关于“没多大用”的针对。

“不过我收到这件礼物并不是在2007年，大概是两年前，2015年吧应该。”Roger坐回到椅子跷起腿，“你从哪里买的？”

“那次roger来马洛卡，第二天下午不是去逛街了吗，就在教堂后面那条街的店里买的，”rafa放下手臂，向Roger指着贝壳的边缘一角，“但这个字是我后来专门找人刻上去的。”他又把贝壳举起来继续啧啧惊叹，“真的是同一个贝壳，完全一样！”

确实是一模一样的贝壳，并且刻有同样的R.F.字样，Roger也觉得无比神奇，所以实际上在送给他之前，Rafa已经默默留着它很多年了。

“我妹妹曾经跟我说过，拿着两个一样的贝壳的人是命中注定天生一对。”rafa将两只贝壳工艺品并排摆回桌上，“其实怎么可能会有完全一样的贝壳，压根不存在的，但是今天我居然真见到了。”

他指着它们对Roger说，想笑又拼命忍着不发作。

“嗯，R.F.，你跟roger，天生一对。”

Roger顿时挤了挤眉毛表示无语，“我虽然很自恋，但还没到这个份上。”

拿起两只贝壳也提到空中认真比较，抬眼见rafa还是笑个不停，Roger装作恍然大悟地翘起嘴角。

“不，其实也可以是Rafael Federer。”

rafa立刻不笑了，这回轮到Roger用手背蹭着嘴窃笑不已。

“为什么要送他这个？”

rafa将头扭向一边，小声嘟囔着，“不太好意思讲。”

“为什么？”Roger更想知道了。

“当时店里的人告诉我，这种贝壳即使历经岁月也不会掉色变质，所以可以代表一种‘矢志不渝，不会褪色的爱’。其实只是某个流传并不广泛的说法，我知道是商家在忽悠我，可还是忍不住买了……怎么样，实在太肉麻了对吧？”rafa一边说着一边脸微微发红，手指不自主地互相绕圈，努力掩饰着内心的羞耻。

Roger再次低头仔细观察了两只贝壳，确实，一些搭配的饰物能看出多少有些发旧了，但贝壳本身经过十年的时光完全没有任何变化。

矢志不渝，不会褪色的爱吗？

这些话，为什么当初Rafa不肯告诉他？

“是一时兴起和……总之是不同的。”

Rafa指的原来是这样的意思，Roger的心底顿时翻江倒海，难以平静。多年后Rafa最终还是把它当作礼物送给了他，代表Rafa已经彻底放下对他的感情了吗？Roger的手轻轻抚上贝壳，不是的，那样的话Rafa何不直接将它扔掉。

故意赖到十点钟才起床，早上rafa来找过Roger，他假装睡觉没给开门，后来便收到了rafa祝他生日快乐的短信。

弯腰系好鞋带准备出门，抬头看到桌子上的贝壳礼物，又一次想起它的寓意，Roger走过去默默地握在手里，还是先收起来吧。

等一等。

Roger多看几眼便发现了问题所在，昨天rafa离开的时候拿错了！现在他手里的这个才是rafa本来要送给roger的。

没什么，明明是同一个贝壳，没什么的。Roger对自己说。

不行，Roger扶着额头无奈地苦笑，他心里很清楚他还是想留着之前那个。

怎么办？要不要告诉rafa？思前想后，Roger决定先给rafa打电话试探一下。

“礼物送出去了？”

“嗯，一见到他就给了。”

“怎么送的？”Roger尽量装出和往常一样单纯好奇的语气。

“上午roger还有活动要参加，赛事主办方也会给他过生日，当时时间很紧张，我当面给了他，他塞进更衣柜的包里就走了。”

也就是说……那个礼物现在还在roger的柜子里？

“出了什么问题吗Roger？”

“没，没事，只是好奇问问。”

Roger并不想让rafa知道他在意着两个贝壳的不同，虽然rafa很有可能同样在意，况且另一个贝壳此时在他手里，就算让rafa去要回来也不好跟roger解释。

礼物在roger的柜子里，roger本人不在，等一下是中午大家几乎都在吃饭或者饭后休息，更衣室通常没什么人，蒙特利尔的更衣柜是用密码不需要钥匙的，所有的已知条件都指向了同一项方案——他假扮成roger将礼物调换。

产生了想法就该立即付诸行动，伴随而来的还有莫名的紧张和兴奋，再不会以身犯险的教训早已抛到脑后。Roger站起身，迅速走到洗漱间的镜子前，以最快的速度刮了一遍胡子，打理好发型，找来一顶帽子戴上，正面侧面变换角度仔细看了又看。

很好，瞒天过海应该问题不大，Roger对着镜子露出标志性的笑容，连嘴角的弧度都堪称完美，幸亏穿越来的是我，要是Rafa还不好办了。

至于球员进出所需出示的证件，谁会跟Roger Federer要证件？

进来的过程非常顺利，他一路上走得很快，遇到主动打招呼的就礼貌地回应，态度不冷不热，避免近距离接触，还好没碰着哪个特别熟的人。

通往更衣室门口的走廊上，Roger远远看到novak从另一头迎着他走来。

他稍稍愣了一下，轻轻吸口气，没关系的，正常反应就好。

十年前的novak不知为何表情凝重，心不在焉，像是刚打了败仗一样。然而Roger清楚，此时正在进行的罗杰斯杯，不就是Novak先后干掉Rafa和他最终捧杯的那一次，同时他也想起2007恰是Novak正式成为世界第三的年份。

“你好，roger。”走近后novak跟他问好。

“嗯novak你好。”

Roger非常自然地回复。

等两人擦身而过又往前走了几米，Roger突然感觉出背后的novak停住了脚步，Roger的步伐不由自主也慢了下来，他没敢回头，只觉得背上寒毛直立。

他真的不怎么喜欢Novak时不时超常发挥的敏锐，打定主意尽快逃离，可是身后的novak却出声说话了。

“你……真的是roger吗？”


	16. 16

【16】

时间立刻凝固了一般，太过突然又直接的质问让Roger陷入难以抑制的慌乱，虽然表面上他还在强装镇定。

对方已经发现了？

Roger内心瞬间闪过包括将novak打晕拖走在内的N种方案，两人就这样微妙地僵持了好几秒钟，直到Roger的救星出现。

面前的更衣室门被人从里边打开，伸着胳膊外套穿了一半的rafa钻了出来。

他一眼就认出了门口的这个人是Roger不是roger，震惊得忘了关门。

“嗨rafa。”

Roger立刻满血复活，急忙用眼神向rafa示意，他遇到了大麻烦，这时rafa才注意到不远处novak正一脸疑惑地望着他们。

“你好roger……”

rafa得尽量表现出一切正常的样子，他没机会问Roger为什么会出现在这里，因为从对方的眼中他看出急需帮忙的信号。

“novak，”他热情地叫了一声，“我有事找你商量。”完全是连拉带拽连哄带骗地将novak带离现场，同时用手在身后指了指更衣室方向，做出一个OK手势给Roger看。

Roger懂得他的意思是现在更衣室里没人，他可以进去。

既然被rafa发现了，回去肯定要实话实说，不过此时得抓紧报答rafa的好意，Roger三步并作两步冲进更衣室关上门，迅速找到他的柜子。

开柜密码完全不是问题，Roger熟练地打开柜门，拽出背包就开始翻找。

背包里面的东西竟让他产生了许多怀念，其中有他曾经特别爱用的耳机和MP3，可惜耳机在一次训练休息时被不小心扯断了线，MP3更是早不知被遗落在哪里。除了水杯，帽子和墨镜也是中意的款式，还有网球和签字笔，基本都是他以前喜欢带在身边的。

当然这个可不是，Roger从最深处摸出一小瓶润滑，然后心情复杂地放了回去。

送错的贝壳就在背包侧兜，Roger掏出后将rafa的礼物塞在同一地方，确认所有的拉链都合好如初，把背包摆成和开始一样的角度，关上柜门，大功告成。

Roger默默松了口气，拿起换回的贝壳又仔细观察了一会儿，生怕再出乱子。

“为什么你会过来？”

突然一个声音在背后响起。

Roger猛地转身，rafa正靠着另一边柜门两眼紧盯着他，“你是想吓死我……”

“为什么？你想要roger柜子里的东西？”

Roger向走近的rafa摊开手，那只贝壳恰躺在手心，rafa一愣，低头沉思片刻后委婉又抱歉地表示，“莫非我拿错了？”

对面的人点点头。

“那你让我想办法换一下也可以啊。”

得知他来这里的原因后，rafa貌似缓解了紧张的心态，可Roger迟迟不愿接话的怪异反应，又让rafa心生不安。

“我的意思是，太危险了，别人无所谓，要是roger恰好回来就不好办了。”

Roger收起贝壳，终于露出一贯的轻松笑容，“不会的，那种活动通常很磨蹭。”

有那么一个瞬间，Roger甚至觉得过去的自己就是被上天派来专门打他脸的。话音刚落，他便听到有人推门进来，直觉能够告诉他那人是谁。

撇下rafa飞速逃跑的场景再次上演，不过与上回不同的是，蒙特利尔的更衣室是有后门的！因此rafa还来不及跟Roger交流什么，就看见对方冲向后门，等他一转身，正面对上roger挠着头发站在一排柜子的另一端。

“回来好早……”

“活动结束了，又没其他事。”roger渐渐向他走近，“你怎么在我的柜子旁边站着？需要什么东西？”

rafa摇摇头，他想到Roger此时应该正在想办法离开训练中心，为了他的身份安全，不如将roger多留一会儿。

“吃过饭了？”

“嗯，还吃了蛋糕。”哦对，今天是roger生日。

rafa拉住roger的手，向前贴近一步，“是什么味儿的？”他的意图不能更明显了。

roger对此心知肚明，于是他直接跳过了言语调情的步骤，稍稍侧头便送给rafa一个难解难分的吻。

等他们的嘴唇暂时分开一秒，“有巧克力，我喜欢。”rafa舔着他的唇角低声说，睫毛颤动几下，火热的气息又迅速覆上来，猛烈的攻势使得roger后背抵在柜门上，rafa还在不知疲倦地噬咬纠缠。

今天热情得有些过分了，roger心想，突然感觉到rafa的手伸向了他的裤裆处开始用力揉搓。

他立即抓住那只不安分的手试图阻止，声音却因亢奋而变得沙哑，“你要在这里？”

rafa抬头看他，泛着水光的褐色眼睛溢出灼热的情欲。rafa本来确实是打算拖一些时间，可吻着吻着就感到体内发热，生理上的诚实让他迫切想得到更多慰藉。

还好roger保留着为数不多的理智，拽住rafa的手腕，两人从后门离开了更衣室。roger拉开隔壁的房间门，那是一处杂物间，摆放着几个一样的更衣柜这时候通常不会有人进来。

他刚锁上房门一转身rafa便紧紧贴上，迷醉的唇在他的颈间流连，“rafa……”rafa闻言放轻了动作，“我知道，不会留下痕迹的。”

roger伸手帮rafa将一缕头发捋向耳后，调笑着说，“亲几下就有感觉了，怎么跟进了发情期的猫一样。”

rafa没有反驳而是蹲了下去，双手配合着摩擦撸动roger微微发硬的器官，果不其然换来了几声压抑沉重的呻吟，他扬起脸冲roger露出得意又认真的神情。

“今天把一切都交给我。”

roger向后倚靠到门上，决意安心享受rafa难得主动的服务和取悦。

得到了许可，rafa慢慢将roger的裤子连带内裤扯下，抬眼见roger正目不转睛地注视着他，便同样专注地与其对视，一边节奏规律地搓动那根半挺立状态的性器。

浓重的呼吸在狭小的杂物间里起伏加深，冲击着彼此的耳膜和神经。rafa轻轻吞咽，停止手上的活儿后稍微调整姿势，温软的舌开始沿着被揉热的柱体细细舔舐，从根部的睾丸舔到顶端一遍又一遍变换着不同的角度，做那些动作的时候他始终用挑逗带着几丝无辜的眼神看着roger。

这个家伙……

roger的下体在舌头的抚慰下热情高涨，舒服得身体后仰，只想分开腿让rafa赶紧把它一口吞进去。

之前他们互相口过，但没有哪次像现在rafa这样的认真而耐心。此时rafa的一举一动，不知怎么的就让roger想起对方第一次让他产生冲动的场景，坐在对面的rafa也是这样认真地舔着一根棒棒糖，还要搭配上不能更无辜的表情。不过当时的无辜是真的，这回的无辜则是装的。

“你还真把它当棒棒糖了？”

rafa稍一停顿，好像不明白他为什么会产生如此联想，以为自己做得不够到位，于是舌尖来到龟头微微包覆接着用嘴唇吮吸。如果说刚才的主动亲吻是动机不纯，执意的索求是欲望驱使，现在他所做的一切，完全是因为他想为roger这样做。

当感觉到roger的手不自主地抚按住他的头，rafa知道roger想要什么，他缓缓将roger的整根硬挺送进嘴里，口腔和喉咙瞬时被浓烈的男性气息填得满满的。rafa的上身轻轻前后摇动，让已经胀大到疼痛的性器贴着舌面进进出出，紧致的包裹感觉在roger剧烈燃烧的下腹添了一把柴，他死死盯着rafa被润湿的双唇。

这样的视觉刺激还不是全部，rafa腾出一只手向下扒开自己的内裤，开始配合着给roger口交的节奏自我抚慰。

高潮的感觉越来越近，身体紧绷的roger一时兴奋忍不住摇着胯来回抽插了几下，强烈刺激迫使rafa的喉咙不得不收缩，他几乎吼叫着射在了rafa嘴里，等贴着门喘气的时候才记起幸好刚才门外没人经过。

得逞的rafa拿手背擦擦嘴角，颤颤巍巍地站起身，一手搭在门上也剧烈地喘息了一会儿，扭头对roger无辜地笑了笑，此时的无辜分不出真假。

“棒棒糖？吃起来可完全不一样。”

roger揽住rafa的腰将人搂到身前，视线特意向下扫了眼又回到对方泛着潮红的脸上，他亲亲rafa的眼睑，遗憾地低语，“可惜润滑剂在柜子里。”

rafa没说话而是直接抓过他的手，在roger惊诧的目光中，湿滑的舌迅速缠上手指。

今天已经不仅仅是热情了……

roger不允许自己继续无动于衷，拥着rafa离开门板奔向房间里面，将他翻了身压到冰凉的金属柜门上。rafa还含着他的手指，轻轻呜咽两声主动向下扯动裤子，结果刚褪到大腿就被roger制止。

“别脱了就这样。”裤子脱了一半上衣完好的rafa别有一番风味。

roger收回已经被rafa完全舔湿的手指，从后面压紧rafa因兴奋而发热的背胯，迫不及待地探进寂寞难耐的密穴用力搅动，身前隐约的颤抖和轻哼让roger很是受用，他换上依旧昂扬的粗大抵住入口，一边轻咬着rafa的耳朵。

“现在，棒棒糖要吃你了。”

这还是他们第一次在床以外的地方做，原始又刺激的感觉让人欲罢不能，整个过程中紧张与畅快彼此交织，顶点过后的余韵也格外美妙。终于恢复平静的他们决定迅速收拾残局，好在roger压制了冲动及时抽出，清理起来倒没多少困难。

rafa估计今天他们便没机会再见面了，下午分别有训练，晚上roger还要开个小规模的聚会。

“生日聚会别玩得太过火，我可是会吃醋的。”

rafa将头扭向一边，红着脸小声说。

嗯？太阳打西边出来一样，roger绕到他看的方向，笑意明显，“你居然会吃醋？”

rafa不好意思再说话，用沉默表示立场。

“要不你也过来吧。”虽然介绍起来未免尴尬。

“还是不了。”

roger只当他在害羞，既然不想来就算了，捏了一下某人通红的脸，打开门先一步离开杂物间。

即使更衣室里已经陆续进来了几个人，roger还是面不改色地换掉了身上的衣服。

准备去参加训练的novak经过他身边特意停了一下，roger拿过训练服感受到视线射来，抬头一见是novak，十分奇怪。

不过novak也只是看了他一眼就重新向前迈步，不知是自言自语还是在说给他听，“这回正常多了。”

roger觉得更奇怪了。

Roger找了个对外开放的训练馆练了一下午，直到晚饭时间才回酒店。等他刷开房门走进房间，却看到rafa正坐在沙发上对着电视打游戏。

这是他的房间没错吧？Roger退出去看了看房间号。

“你的房间也算以我的团队名义订的，我拜托酒店给开的门。”

rafa按下暂停，笑着对他解释。

恍然大悟地点头，Roger将背包甩到椅子上，肩膀有点酸。他坐到rafa旁边，已经没什么力气去关心他玩得怎么样，后仰着瘫在沙发靠背上一动都不想动。

“今晚你不应该是和他一起过？”Roger眯着眼，迷迷糊糊地问。

rafa放下手柄，轻轻拉过桌子上的一个彩色纸盒，塑料袋扯动的声音让Roger睁开一只眼。

“这是蛋糕。”rafa咧着嘴，开心的同时又有点腼腆。

Roger忍不住皱着眉坐起，顺着rafa的目光也看向袋中的漂亮盒子。

“我想着，比起亲人朋友都在身边的roger，还是你更需要有人陪着一起过生日。”rafa从袋子里找到蜡烛，褐色的眼睛温柔地望着他。

“生日快乐，Roger。”


	17. 17

【17】

其实rafa不用如此为他着想的。

Roger默不作声地旁观rafa忙着为他拆掉盒子捧出蛋糕，再慢慢撕开蜡烛的包装，“该点几根蜡烛？”rafa捅了捅他的手臂。

距离Roger上一次过生日并不到一年，Roger觉得自己严格来讲还得算是36岁。

“36岁，我今年36岁。”

“插不下那么多……”

“那就一根代表十二根，插三根吧。”

rafa扑哧一笑，“又太少了，跟过三岁生日似的。”

Roger倒没有争辩什么，主动从rafa手里那一把蜡烛中挑出三根不同颜色的，十分小心地探身插到蛋糕上，转头伸手找rafa要打火机。rafa默默递过去，顺便将蛋糕上一根蜡烛的位置稍微移动，这样整体显得更对称。之后rafa给他唱了西班牙版的生日歌，接下来就一直眼巴巴地等Roger切蛋糕。

“刚才许愿了？”

“许了。”

虽然是个“冒牌”生日，Roger还是老老实实地许了一个愿。

rafa已经迫不及待地开始往嘴里塞蛋糕，同时鼓鼓囊囊含混不清地问，“是许愿早些回去吗？”

明明只是一句玩笑话，却让Roger含在口里的蛋糕差点咽不下去。

他确实想回去，来到2007年的这些日子，Roger总是避免与rafa之外的其他人产生交集，包括那些之前曾陪在他身边的人。因为他清楚地知道，在这个时间线上，他的亲人朋友，他的社会关系，他的事业，他的网球，当然还有他的Rafa，全是“别人”的。

寿星此时凝重的表情让rafa忐忑地放下叉子，他为自己刚才唐突的话感到抱歉。

“啊对了Roger，”rafa突然面露兴奋，试着给变冷的室内气氛加温，“我有礼物送你。”

Roger被打断了苦逼的内心戏，斜眼看rafa在快要撑破的包里翻来翻去，最终拿出一个米色的纸袋。

给他准备了礼物？Roger有点紧张地屏住呼吸，接过纸袋后他向里瞄了两眼，在rafa鼓励的目光下抻开袋口，好像是几个方形块状物体，Roger疑惑着伸手掏出一个。

“是什么？”

“澳洲羊奶皂。”rafa眨眨眼认真回答。

Roger吃惊地张着嘴，接着把袋子里的东西一股脑全倒在沙发垫子上，是同一牌子的不同类型的，呃，羊奶皂。

“这算什么差别待遇？！”Roger承认他确实抱有了一些不切实际的幻想和期待，但此时此刻，“忿忿不平”一词已经难以概括他的不满，“roger就是矢志不渝那样又文艺又深情的礼物，到我就只有捡肥皂的份儿？！”

“捡肥皂？”rafa被他激动的反应吓到了。

在Roger充满怨念的压迫下，rafa不得不赔笑着作出解释。

“并不是随便送的！一来为了纪念我们在墨尔本的‘初遇’，二来看你最近也不知休息不好还是怎样，那个据说对皮肤不错，三的话……”rafa的眼神不再四处躲闪，而是专注地望向Roger的脸，十分平静又真诚地说：

“Goat Soap送给GOAT不是挺合适的吗？”

嗯？Roger不由得挑高眉毛，丝毫没想掩住他得意的笑，“我现在的GS数是11个？或者12个？”还并不是史上最多的。

“可我心里你就是GOAT，就算现在不是将来也会是。”

好吧，得承认rafa的话让他满足膨胀到飘飘然，Roger低头将那些羊奶皂一一装回纸袋，认定了算是个好礼物。

送走rafa后，Roger洗了澡爬上床。

关灯之前，他的目光不经意落在桌面那个米色的纸袋上，rafa说这个礼物还用来纪念与他在墨尔本的初遇……墨尔本……火花迸发灵感乍现，Roger猛地坐直身体激动地捶了一下掌心，“就是墨尔本！”

当时他穿越过来第一个到达的地方正是墨尔本，那里会不会就是重要的突破口？没准两条时间线的交汇点就在那儿，Roger克制不住思维活跃，期待又向往的心情让他恨不得立刻出发去机场。

可此时他又想起rafa，这样的话就不得不与rafa分开。讲不清为什么会这样觉得，去墨尔本之后很可能他就没机会再回来找rafa了。

他对自己说，起码应该陪rafa打完美网吧，再等一等，一个月就好了。

时间过得很快，之后的日子Roger倒也没和rafa过多待在一起。他不曾告诉rafa美网结束后的打算，rafa每天依旧是训练、比赛，偶尔打游戏、参加聚会，或者和roger在不知道什么地方干一些他知道的事。即使是这样，偶尔远处看rafa训练，晚上在房间里轻松愉悦地聊天，如此Roger已经感到安心和满足。roger拿到辛辛那提冠军后，约rafa去迈阿密玩了几天，那段时间Roger就四处找训练场所和咨询理疗师身体状况，闲暇时光便查阅资料安排行程。不仅是墨尔本，Roger后来把巴塞尔也并入到计划之中，两者都有可能是穿越的交界。

不知不觉，美网正赛的日子到了。

然而这个时期的rafa在美网中的表现一向不好，Roger清楚记得这一点。所以当某一次rafa早早回来，躲到他的房间一言不发地玩游戏，Roger便明白rafa今年的美网征程已经画上了句号。

第二天上午，Roger敲开了rafa的房门，rafa把他迎进屋之后就一头扎回床上蒙着被子睡大觉。

“起床，出门散散心也好。”Roger感觉此时他简直是在哄小孩，转念一想他现在确实比rafa大了十五岁。

好不容易把被子从rafa的脸上拽开，rafa顶着乱七八糟的头发，睁开发红的眼睛对Roger咬咬嘴唇像是在撒娇，“陪我去打球。”

“行，没问题，可以起床了吗？”

之后rafa便乖乖地换衣服洗漱，出门前不忘把桌上四处散落的空零食袋子攒在一起扔进垃圾桶。

好久没有和rafa一起训练了。

他们去了一个rafa认识的私人训练场，时间临近中午，今天的太阳格外毒，rafa和他都不得不佩戴着帽子。刚互相来往了没几个球，rafa的汗水就开始顺着发梢滴向地面，Roger虽没那样夸张，也觉得衣服贴在身上很是难受。但rafa貌似完全不想休息，只是死命盯着网球的每一个落点，那种誓要追回每一球的气势惊人，明明他们并没有在正式对打。

渐渐地，Roger发现rafa有些过于急躁了，他完全是在跟自己较劲。因为不满昨天在美网赛场的表现吗？几次失误时他甚至怀疑rafa差一点就要摔拍子，面如土色总板着脸之类的相比之下倒是小问题了。

等rafa捡起出界的球往地上拍了拍准备发球，对面的Roger突然夹起球拍表示不打了。

“不打了？”

Roger坐到场边的休息长凳，拎起之前准备的水仰头就是一口。

这种带着怨气的球他不会打的。

“那你先休息。”

“一会儿也不打了。”

rafa直接跨过球网大步朝他走来，这个要杀人一样的表情倒像是球场上的rafa而不是平时和他一起的rafa，“等一下跟我正式来一场吧。”

“不打。”

Roger坚定果断地回绝了rafa。

“为什么？”

对于rafa气势汹汹的质问，Roger索性将头扭向一边，用沉默再次拒绝。rafa对此不清楚是生气还是哪里不甘心，怒不择言地吼道：

“拿人钱总得干正事！”

啊？这算雇主的发飙？已经分明是在耍赖了。

Roger抬头看了一眼rafa憋得通红的脸，只见对方皱着鼻子马上要哭出来了一样，于是无可奈何地扯扯嘴角。他拿过一旁的拍子，从座位站起抖了抖腿，转身面对rafa。在rafa看来，Roger的眉宇间有些不怒自威的意思，他还没见过这样严肃的Roger，哪怕在海边问他问题的那次也完全比不上。

Roger垂下眼整理好护腕没再看他，说出的话既轻描淡写又沉重万分。

“现在的你可打不过我。”

Roger没有骗他。

一场惨烈的失败反倒让仰面闭着眼躺在场上的rafa彻底清醒了，对面的Roger安静地等rafa再次睁开眼，走过来把rafa从地上拉起，一起到休息凳并肩坐下。

短暂的沉默过后，rafa揉了揉鼻子对Roger说，“我不能一辈子只会打红土。”

“你都已经打进温网决赛了。”

Roger歪头拿起水转身递给rafa，rafa接过去，瓶盖拧了一半又拧回去。

“太贪心了是吗？我还想要硬地大满贯。”

“这很正常，你应该也必须那样想。”

而且你将来可是全满贯啊。

“刚才是我太冲动了，Roger，我很抱歉。”

“你提醒了我才想起，说好的双倍工资什么时候兑现？”

rafa赶紧打开水瓶匆忙喝水，回避了这个问题，一旁的Roger暗暗觉得好笑。很久没这样畅快淋漓地打球了，刚才的自己也找到了久违的感觉，Roger甚至生出了还能再战十年的不靠谱判断。

喝完水rafa将拍子勉强塞进远处的背包，腿部发力的时候皱了一下眉。

“怎么了？”貌似是膝盖地方。

“有点疼，之前也因为膝盖退过赛，”rafa故作轻松地拍了拍微微红肿的位置，“不碍事，再过段时间肯定能恢复好。”

Roger注视着这副多年来反复让Rafa饱受煎熬的膝盖，将手轻轻放到上面，rafa对他的举动感到奇怪，用眼神表达疑问。

“没什么，就想帮你揉揉。”

于是rafa干脆伸开腿完全放松，一脸享受地体验Roger的私人订制服务。

不巧的是rafa的手机突然响了，rafa不情愿地收回腿站起身从背包掏出手机。凳子上的Roger静静地看着他的背影，决定是时候告诉rafa他即将离开的事了。

挂掉电话后rafa转过身，脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容。

“roger让我再留几天，等他拿下美网，他要陪我回马洛卡。”

恋爱中的人能有多可恶，我陪他顶着大太阳忙活这么半天，比不上某人一通电话。Roger如此想着，却发自内心地回应了一个相似的笑容。

他们准备收拾东西回酒店，Roger像往常一样将球拍毛巾通通塞进包里，站在rafa身边等他，对方还在弯着腰捡水瓶。

“rafa，我要动身去墨尔本了。”

Roger的声音很轻，却让rafa的动作瞬间停住愣在原地，他慢慢直起身没有回头，呆了半晌才想起来问，“什么时候？”

“明天，本来计划就在美网结束后，正好你也要留在这边等roger。”

对于rafa来说还是太突然了，虽然之前Roger也单独出去过，比如上次跑到汉堡，可当rafa听到墨尔本这个词之后心却如同被抽空一般，他知道那将意味着什么。

“在那儿你就能回2017年了是吗？”

“不敢肯定，只是有可能。”Roger笑着摇摇头，“如果我成功了会告诉你。”

没人能确切知道此次分开将会走向何种结果，但无论是Roger还是rafa的直觉都告诉他们，持续了几个月的陪伴即将发生变化。

rafa终于肯扭过头看他，十分勉强地笑着，“你都回未来了，还怎么告诉我？”

“没准儿能有办法。”

Roger向来不吝啬展现他的乐观，而rafa盯着他的脸，小心翼翼地提出无数次想说却不敢问的疑惑。

“我很好奇，穿越回去后，你将要面对的是原来的Rafa还是十年后的我。”

这个问题Roger一直埋在心底，从不愿也不敢主动让它破土现形，连碰一碰都会感到害怕。

rafa的眼神投向被日光烤得火辣辣的地面，紧接着出口的问话则像清晨的露水带有易碎的倔强。

“你希望是谁？”

Roger抿了抿嘴唇，没有回答。

和rafa几乎朝夕相处了半年，比他和Rafa十年间能够独处的时间加起来都长，他有机会看到了懂得了很多原来他完全不了解的另一面。但是Roger明白，从最开始rafa和他便欺骗了对方，同时也欺骗了自己。在刚见面那段时间他们都曾不可抑制地混淆了对方的身份，比如第一天晚上的酒店房间，比如海边，比如盥洗台，后来才逐渐发现心里的那个人是多么不可替代。他和roger不一样，rafa和Rafa也不一样，就算是同一个人，对于彼此的意义却无法相同。因为和rafa在赛场上隔网相对的是roger，而和他一起承载岁月和记忆的则是Rafa。他在意着这件事，并且很清楚rafa同样会在意，虽然对方总是尽力回避，如今，在意与回避都没有必要了。

rafa听懂了他的沉默，继续低头将空水瓶收进废物袋，等再次转过身面向Roger的时候，已经是完全轻松释然的表情和状态。他从凳子上拎起包，得意地翘起一边眉毛，“其实我很想说，即使他拒绝了你，也并不代表他不喜欢你了，我可比你更了解他。”

“嗯，我知道。”

Rafa并没有拒绝我，他只是拒绝了我的告白。

“祝你好运Roger，但愿你能顺利见到Rafa。”

rafa的笑容比太阳更耀眼，而他给了rafa一个最初也是最后的拥抱。

****


	18. 18

【18】

放下行李离开酒店，Roger第一个前往的地点就是当初Rafa对他告白的餐厅。十年前的记忆已经模糊不清，至于回来的那一天则是大晚上，当时他认出撞了他又急忙跑走的rafa后就追过去了。因此，又一次站在这家餐厅门口，Roger更多的感觉还是陌生的。

选了一张安静靠窗的桌子坐下后，Roger转头望了望，意识到当年他和Rafa一起吃饭坐的恰是这个位置。现在人不多，除了他之外只有两桌客人，于是浏览过菜单随便点了一些顺眼的。来墨尔本之前，Roger曾满怀期待，可真的身处于此，他竟有些茫然到不知所措。他期待的是什么？难不成他待在这里一直等，会等到Rafa推门进来，坐到这张桌子对面，再次红着脸对他说“Roger，我喜欢你”？

然后迎接他的就是永无止境的时间轮回，Roger差点要被自己的想象逗笑。

既然需要联系上Rafa，那就不如试试呗。Roger拿出手机拨打Rafa的号码，听筒中的服务音提示他这是一个空号，看来依旧不行。

也许墨尔本并不是他要找的答案。

慢吞吞地将桌上的饭菜全部消灭，Roger又一次环视四周，现在餐厅基本已经坐满了人，声音甚至有些吵。

2007年的那天，Roger刚顺利晋级澳网四强，收拾好球拍和毛巾拿过手机，却在消息通知栏里看到一条来自Rafa的短信。虽然早就互相留有手机号，他和Rafa只有偶尔才会联系，联系的原因也通常是公事，一起参加的商业活动或者比赛相关事宜，而且不过是简短的确认，毕竟Rafa的英语水平实在不敢恭维。之前Roger便得知Rafa的澳网已经折戟，略带好奇地打开短信，此时找他会有什么事？

——“Roger，晚上有没有空？能不能和我一起吃个饭？”

如此主动直接的邀约让Roger完全摸不着头脑，这不太符合Rafa的风格，并且最近他们没有什么特殊的事需要讨论。但当时他可能是刚刚赢了比赛心情不错，想着反正只是一起吃饭，便爽快地答应了。

他们约定见面的时间比较晚，找的也不是多么高级别的饭店，餐厅中的情形就像这回Roger进来那时候，不过两三桌的样子。Roger推门走进餐厅，一眼看到靠窗的桌子那里，Rafa正专注地望着街对过的橱窗发呆。

“你来很久了？”

出神的Rafa被他的问句一惊，赶忙站起来慌乱地回答，“没，没有，我刚进来没多久。”再明显不过的脸红，Roger微笑着表达迟到的歉意，向后拉开椅子坐在对面。Rafa那个表情对于Roger并不陌生，不如说，赛场外的Rafa经常如此，刚开始Roger还会觉得不适应这般巨大的性格反差，后来见多几次倒也习惯了。

他们互相客气了三五句，点完餐服务生离开后，气氛便迅速陷入尴尬。他和Rafa不是没有一起吃过饭，但这样单独约出来还是头一回，Roger心里实在是好奇Rafa究竟想跟他说什么事，总不能单纯只是吃饭吧。

可是Rafa不知是过于纠结还是确实没有想说的，从头到尾时不时发呆愣神，只做得到偶尔回应他假装热情挑起的话题。Roger浑身都别扭极了，所有的饭菜吃到嘴里都没了味道，不由得后悔轻易应约。

不过Rafa真是太奇怪了，主动叫他出来却不说话，Roger一边勉强嚼着食物一边注视着对面的Rafa。放心，对方不会因为他的注视而紧张的，Rafa压根就不敢看他，全程低着头眼神四处飘忽，他看斜前方桌上的红酒瓶都比看自己的时间长次数多。

自从第一次在赛场相遇到如今已经三年了，三年里Rafa从一个完全的新人迅速成长为世界第二，他的网球有了明显进步，整个人也强壮了许多。然而有一点没发生多大改变，Rafa平常面对他的时候还是像现在这样，害羞又腼腆很少说话。起初Roger以为他对所有人都如此，后来才渐渐发现，Rafa也有活泼张扬的一面，可唯独跟他一起的时候就格外的……当然今天比平时更甚，是第一次单独吃饭的原因吗？

Roger没那么迟钝，Rafa这样对他无非有几种可能，一种是Rafa崇拜着身为世界第一的他，一种是Rafa时刻把自己当成想要超越的最大目标，至于第三种可能，Roger眯起眼睛，哪怕是真的应该也不会明确对他……

Rafa放下餐具，看样子不再打算继续。

“吃饱了？”

“嗯。”Rafa点点头深呼吸了几下，凝重的表情很像在做一个重要的决定。

对方的认真让Roger捏紧了手里的叉子，同时心几乎被悬到嗓子眼，此时为什么他反倒成了那个更胆怯的人。

“Roger，如果我说……”Rafa终于抬起了头，鼓起勇气直视他的脸，“我喜欢你，你会接受……我吗？”

“啊？”

Roger脱口而出了一句惊讶的感叹，才发现自己太过失礼，赶紧默默抓起面包咬了一口。

Rafa好像早已料到了他的反应，只是稍稍停顿了一下，原本颤抖的声音反而变得坚定。

“现在不能接受也没关系，你愿意给我一个机会吗？”

接着他便对Rafa讲出了那段明确拒绝的话，Rafa虽然失落但看上去还算平静，之后两人结束用餐匆匆分别，等回到酒店关上房门，他发觉自己还心跳得厉害。

Roger低头看看手表，他一个人在餐厅已经坐到够晚，甚至超过了告白那次的时间点，电话打不通，也没什么特别的事情发生。

算了，今天先这样，明天再来吧。

第二天境遇重演，Roger依旧选择了那个座位，继续茫然地关注着视野范围内的食客进进出出人来人往，完全搞不懂自己究竟在等什么。他又试着打Rafa的手机，毫无改变。

告白之夜后，除了比赛和不得不共同出席的商业活动，他和Rafa有很长一段时间没有任何单独接触，哪怕是08年温网的那件开衫，他们也是通过别人完成了转送。表面上跟之前的相处模式差不太多，Rafa只是把那件事当作从没发生过一样，偶尔他们在出入训练场时打了照面，便礼貌友善地互相问好。一切照旧，Rafa和他还是媒体口中相处融洽、惺惺相惜的对手，这样单纯的竞争关系不正是自己想要的？

Rafa依旧时刻对伟大的Roger Federer赞誉不绝，可是只有Roger能感觉出细微不同，私下里Rafa总是想刻意逃避和疏远他，但实际其实很难做到便是了。Roger为此感到困惑在意，却不会感到苦恼，因为两人关系的“掌控权”还牢牢握在自己手中。

不知不觉如此稀里糊涂地彼此应付着大概过了两年，他们就像偶有交集的平行线，虽然每一次交集都璀璨夺目回味隽永，可个人关系则谈不上有任何进展。一直到2009年，他和Rafa第一次相遇在澳网决赛赛场，好巧，又是墨尔本。颁奖时的失态Roger不想再回忆，不过当天晚上他和Rafa单独见了一面。

在Rafa的房间，而且是他主动的。

“不让我进去？”

门口的Rafa惊讶到愣神，在Roger的提醒下才突然醒悟，赶忙后撤让出身位。关上门，新科澳网冠军一脸不敢相信地看着突然到访的稀客伸脚迈过横躺于地面的行李箱，径自坐进床对面的藤椅。

“我又不是来找你哭的。”

Roger见Rafa还僵立在门边，调侃起刚才的颁奖时刻，Rafa因此配合着笑了笑，回床边默默坐下。Roger的指尖轻轻刮着椅子扶手上不明显的沟壑，此时的Rafa很像决赛后小心翼翼搂着他低声安慰的样子，那样坚韧又那样柔软。Rafa和跟他告白的时候又不太一样了，少了些男孩的青涩莽撞，多了几分男人的包容沉淀。很难说主动还是被动，他居然见证着Rafa一步步成长蜕变并走向成熟，那些特殊的共同经历和记忆让Roger无比珍视甚至想要拥有更多，之前他曾被自己疯狂的想法吓了一跳。

“真好，你不再躲着我了。”

“我……没有……”

Rafa的反驳是不是缺乏底气，Roger已经不那么计较了，他发现Rafa的双腿摆脱了僵硬的紧绷状态，而是放松地伸开交叠。后来他们又随意聊了些别的话题，直到Roger低头看了眼时间，支撑着起身作出离开的姿态。

“你要走？”

捕捉到Rafa因为唐突出口而尴尬飘走的眼神，Roger似乎确实犹豫了一下，可无论Rafa还是他本人都没法确定那丝犹豫是否真的存在。

“已经挺晚的了。”Roger俯身捏了捏Rafa的肩膀，展露笑容，“再次恭喜你Rafa。”

回到房间Roger躺在床上翻来覆去难以入睡，叹着气去摸床头灯开关，这时候静音手机的屏幕亮了，原来是Rafa给他发过来一条短信。

——“Roger，为什么会来找我？”

刨根问底并不是个好习惯啊Rafa，Roger对着黑暗无声地笑了两下，但一时想不出真实的答案，于是他选择敷衍对待。

——“只是想见见你。”

在那晚之后，他们逐渐能够轻松愉快地相处，Rafa开始学会从容自信地面对媒体和灯光，也没那么害羞还敢跟他开玩笑了。偶尔Roger会想念以前那个总对他脸红的男孩，长大的Rafa经常让他觉得抓不住，很久以后他才发现，他已经搞丢了曾经自负地认定始终能握在手里的“掌控权”。

Roger又一次打开短信通讯页面读着跟Rafa的聊天记录，突然冒出一个猜测，要不试一试给Rafa发短信联系？

可是他应该给Rafa发些什么呢？

他皱着眉想了想，指尖自动敲着屏幕，忍不住笑得连肩膀都在抖。

——“Rafa，如果我说我喜欢你，你会接受我吗？现在不能接受也没关系，你愿意给我一个机会吗？”

模仿着当年Rafa的告白，很像玩笑，却恰好也能代表Roger此刻的内心。不过Rafa又没可能真的收到，不抱希望地点击发送。

然后他和Rafa的对话记录栏里便多出了这么一条。

怎么回事？！居然发出去了？！

这个意思算是成功了吗？他以前曾尝试过给Rafa发短信，遇到的情形从来都是“发送失败”。Roger颤抖的手划着屏幕上下翻动，怎么看都和正常发送出短信后的显示一样。

镇定镇定，他抚了抚胸口，还是先等一等，如果Rafa真收到了会回复他。

结果眼巴巴等了一个小时仍没有回信，看来这个方法行不通。他转念一想，会不会是Rafa收到后却不肯回他？Roger单手握住手机面无表情地默默敲字，一路边写边删。

——“先声明这次我没有喝醉。Rafa，我想我们之间有一些误会，在巴黎公寓那次，没错，我完全想起来了，你肯定还记得。那一天的我确实喝醉了，但我说我喜欢你并不是神志不清才有的胡言乱语，倒不如说因为喝醉了我才敢说出那些压在心里的话。一时兴起的喜欢你不想接受，我也懂了，不会变质不会褪色的贝壳，你还愿意送给我，因为你仍然喜欢着我是吗？而我愿意永远留着它。在马洛卡我们谈了很多这些年关于网球和彼此的竞争，解开了一些积郁的心结，是的，一直以来我们都太不坦率了。至于我们之间的另一层关系，其实我们更不坦率，十年前你坦率过一次，结果被我……没什么不好承认的，Rafa，我现在确实后悔了，为了不让将来的我更后悔，我想握住我们的现在。”

等他打完字反而觉得，即使Rafa收不到他也愿意继续写，可能是在心里憋了太久，就算有些逻辑混乱语无伦次，依然无比希望能毫无保留地表达心中所想。

——“巴塞尔赛后我的表白太过草率，你问我喜欢你吗，当时我没有细想就回复了，现在，我可以给你一个明确肯定的回答。是的，喜欢，特别喜欢，我不是在接受你十年前的表白，Rafa，我是在认真地追求你，我喜欢你，我爱你，你愿意吗？”

这些话，不知道他有没有机会当面跟Rafa说。

又过了一个小时，依旧没有回复，可能确实收不到吧，到底怎样才能联系上Rafa？时间比前一天更晚，困意一波甚于一波地不断来袭，Roger扭头一看餐厅里只剩他一个客人了。Roger心灰意冷地用手肘支着脑袋，晕乎乎地考虑不如发一条内容劲爆的让Rafa不得不吐槽的那种，对了，跟rafa提过的……

——“Rafa，我想上你想得快要发疯了。”

根本是没过脑子自然而然就写了出来，按下发送后，回过神的Roger万分后悔地紧盯着屏幕用力眨了两下眼睛，狠狠咬了一口手指关节。几条真情实感的认真表白很有可能就被最后这一句的轻薄和露骨毁掉了！

rafa刚刚关上淋浴头对着镜子胡乱擦了两下头发，就听见卧室里roger的声音。

“你的手机刚才响了。”

毛巾搭到肩上，rafa走出浴室从沙发一角的靠枕旁抓起手机看了看屏幕。

竟然是Roger。

rafa有些心虚地瞟了一眼卧室方向，能看到此时坐在床上看杂志的roger平伸的双脚，将手机暗暗捏在手里默不作声地回到浴室轻轻关上门。

“进展怎么样Roger？是不是你已经回去了？”

“当然没有。”

电话那端的Roger声音满是疲惫。

“害我白白激动半天。”rafa毫不掩饰失望的心情，伸手撩开了额前的长发。

Roger语气平静得像是在汇报工作，“因为收到的提示是联系Rafa，我就尝试了打电话和发短信，可是电话打不通，短信的话……”

“短信有戏？”

Roger将后来发生的事一五一十讲给rafa。

“有可能完全没收到。”

“我也这样觉得，”Roger的声调有着明显的切换，“最后一句他会不会生气？”

“当时不是你说的，回去一见到他就这么告诉他，怎么现在退缩了？之前主动出谋划策的时候还以为你是恋爱达人。”rafa一边低头将水池边的各种洗漱用具按顺序整齐摆好，一边不忘调侃Roger。

Roger此时只想感慨连rafa也开始变得伶牙俐齿，不那么可爱了，“我给你们送过那么多次助攻，你就不能回报一些？”

rafa沉默着想了一会儿，“我看你不如去巴塞尔。”

“为什么？”

“直觉吧，你是从那边过来的，没准儿当你回到巴塞尔的家里，Rafa正在那里等着你。”

听上去很有道理，而且这段时间roger会和rafa一起去马洛卡，他完全可以暂时“借用”一下巴塞尔的房子。

“还有没有需要特别注意的？”

rafa换了另一只手接听，Roger有点忐忑的表现让rafa既惊讶又好奇，“你问的意思是如何追求Rafa？拜托，你可是Roger Federer，任何一个Rafael Nadal都拒绝不了的人。”

好吧，Roger仿佛因此而信心百倍，开始抱着手机傻乐。

“需要注意的……”rafa自言自语嘀咕着Roger的问题，突然低声接了一句，他的语速很快，但Roger还是听得一清二楚，“敏感带是脖子和耳朵。”

嗯？Roger一时没反应过来，等意识到rafa指的是什么，顿时感到体温飙升。

“虽然没可能承认，”rafa咬了下嘴唇，努力克服着巨大的羞耻心，“Rafa会比较喜欢正面位。”

“多谢，”Roger拼命忍着笑才能顺利表达出感谢，“非常有用的信息。”

rafa把手机放回沙发原处，轻手轻脚地走进卧室，roger已经没在看书了，正半闭着眼靠在床头，虽然醒着却愣愣地对着天花板发呆。

“还没从喜悦兴奋的状态中恢复吗，”rafa将roger从恍惚的神情中唤回，迅速爬上床蹭到roger身边，“四届美网冠军？”

专注的目光转换方向，“唉，最想要的果然还是法网。”

roger抬手将rafa垂下的一缕头发别到耳后，见rafa还在默默思索他太过坦诚的话，于是坐起身搭上对方的肩，刚洗完澡的rafa身上暖暖的，味道也会不错，roger一边想着一边伸出舌头舔了舔rafa的嘴唇。

“虽然没有法网冠军，好在法网冠军是我的。”

猝不及防的情话让rafa的脸瞬间涨红，他稍稍俯身，两人交换了一个缠绵漫长的亲吻。等他们意犹未尽地分开，roger却像泄了劲向后倚在床头，摊开四肢一副绵软无力的模样。

“刚打完决赛好累，现在我只想……”

rafa靠过去歪着头问他，“想直接睡觉了？”

roger把rafa拽近了一些几乎跨到自己身上，埋进温热的颈窝细细吻着，诱惑的唇擦过发红的耳际。

“想你坐上来自己动。”

rafa的手抚摸着roger柔软的头发，是啊，你可是Roger Federer，任何一个Rafael Nadal都拒绝不了的人。


	19. 19

【19】

考虑到待在家里目标太大，rafa带roger回到了一直以来租住的房子，进屋后roger换上rafa为他准备的拖鞋，优哉游哉地左看右看，“我应该没有来过？”他回头问正蹲在柜子前翻找衣服的rafa。

“没有。”得到了肯定的回答。

他们是从饭店回来的，刚才与rafa的父母一起享用了晚餐，虽然之前参加活动和比赛的时候彼此见过，但并没有正式吃过饭。当然了，rafa还未打算将他们的关系对人挑明，roger此时到访的身份还是著名的网球天王Federer，也是rafa的对手和朋友。

“要不要明天和我一起出海，我们早些出发，那时候人很少，顺便可以在海边看日出。”

rafa终于翻到了一件新浴衣摊到床面，双手扶着床沿轻声对roger发出邀请。

“你好像很高兴。”roger坐到床边，眼含笑意地望着忙碌了半天气喘吁吁的rafa，“因为今天我见了你的父母？”

确实是的，虽然目前他们的恋情仍处于不能被任何人知晓的地下状态，此时rafa还是感觉满足到极点。

“我突然想起，你可说过你会负责联系教堂。”

rafa一脸惊奇地扭头看向roger，“当时你听到了？”

面前的人频频点头回应了一个洋洋得意的微笑。

roger先去洗澡了，房间的主人在客厅转了一圈后，又走进Roger住过的那间卧室开始仔细查看。刚才roger的话提醒了他，rafa回马洛卡前其实找人收拾了租房，现在Roger留下的印迹已经消去了大半，但一个人的生活习惯只有他自己最了解，rafa不能对此掉以轻心。

Roger应该已经到达巴塞尔了吧，不知道情况怎么样，rafa将Roger买的书和杂志塞进抽屉。他肯定不会让roger住这个房间，但还是谨慎一些为好。

“rafa！”

浴室里的roger在喊他的名字，此时完全听不到水流的声音，已经洗完了？rafa疑惑地赶过去，扒着浴室的门向里探头，“浴巾和浴衣搭在架子上，如果你需要的话。”

“不是，”roger无奈地向他指了指身上残留的泡沫，手里则抱着淋浴头，“突然坏掉了，我折腾了半天仍旧没反应。”

“啊，那个之前就坏过。”rafa淡定地走进浴室，从roger手中接过拒绝工作的淋浴头，对着贴满瓷砖的墙壁猛地砸了两下，一旁的roger因此吓了一激灵。淋浴头果然有苏醒的迹象，开始间断性往外冒水，但是水量太小了，rafa拿到跟前想一探究竟，结果本来傲娇的热水瞬间喷涌而出，rafa躲闪不及整个上半身都被溅湿了。roger忍着笑夺回去，见rafa皱着眉偏过头正拼命抹脸上的水，坏心眼地又对准rafa实施了一波攻击。

“roger！”这样一来rafa更湿了。

roger将淋浴头安装回原位置，拽住rafa的胳膊将他拉近，向上示意性掀了两下衣服，“反正都湿透了，不如和我一起洗。”

rafa拗不过他，只能脱掉已经完全贴在身上的阻碍，跨过凸出的边沿站了进去。

洗澡的过程出乎意料的“正常”，他们没做任何亲密的举动，只是互相帮忙搓了背，等全部洗完roger伸手关上龙头，rafa下意识做了一个阻拦的动作但马上就把手臂收了回去。

roger先拿起浴巾擦干身体，偏头看看架子，“只准备了我的？”

“因为本来也没打算一起洗。”

听着好像有点失落啊，于是roger将浴巾翻面对折后塞给rafa，凑到他耳边问，“刚才的你在期待什么？”

rafa红着脸不说话，他的心思又一次被roger看透了，可是roger喜欢在床上，他知道的。

一边甩着头发上的水，roger顺手抓起崭新又干爽的浴衣，提着看了看却好像不打算穿，他走到盥洗台前上下打量了几眼，用手比划了一下高度，然后将浴衣折叠并铺到光滑的台面上。rafa没留意到他的行为，低头围上浴巾，伸手抹开一片镜子上模糊的凝结水雾，专心用毛巾擦头发。

“rafa？”

听到喊声他停下动作，一转脸便被有些发干的唇成功捕获，是谁刚才还故意晾着他，rafa的心里涟漪顿起，索性将毛巾扔到一边顺势攀上roger的脖子。两具散发着水汽和热度的身体紧紧相贴，腰间的浴巾在甜蜜的纠缠和摩挲中掉落在地，当rafa从激烈忘情的亲吻回过神时，他已经半是主动半是被动地坐到了台子上，还好有浴衣垫在下面不至于硌到，但rafa明白此刻roger想干什么了。

“别在这里，我们去床上。”他轻轻推了推roger的肩膀，拒绝的态度明显不够坚决。

而roger则对rafa的请求不予理会，只是身体前倾下压又一次霸占了他的嘴，与此同时一条腿强硬地挤进他的两腿之间。慌乱中rafa不得不抽出一只手在身后支撑，roger的舌头攻势不减让他无法分心，左腿的膝弯轻易就被抓紧抬起因此而门户大开，不过转瞬之间，rafa的浑身上下遍是破绽。他用仅剩不多的清醒又一次轻推了一下roger的肩膀，红肿的嘴唇总算得到暂时放过，rafa剧烈呼吸着，近在咫尺的那双眼睛里满是赤裸裸的危险讯息，切断了他所有的退路。rafa正要张嘴说话，出口的却是一声不提防的尖叫，roger的手指突然探进了那处敏感的脆弱，潮湿的情欲在充满水汽的环境中生根发芽迅速茁壮。

“可是我忍不住了，现在就想进去。”

明明只是一句平静的陈述话语，却让rafa瞬间缴了械。roger的指尖轻轻刮着脆弱的内壁，被刺激折磨的人不由得屏住呼吸，颤抖地搂紧压在他上方的身体，耳畔粗重的喘息声音带着隐隐的愉悦和满足，roger肯定很喜欢自己完全拿他没办法的样子。

既然已经成了落网的猎物，rafa顺从地微微后仰，盥洗台并不够宽，他的上半身只能靠着镜子没法躺下，无处施力的双腿搭在roger肩上，安静等待着疯狂到让人沉迷的侵占和掠夺。roger增加了手指不停在他体内反复搅动，时不时捏两下结实的腰侧让他放松。

“你不是说想快点进来吗？”

后穴处酥麻的感觉实在难以忍受，rafa抠紧水池边缘，刚洗过澡的身上再次蒙上一层薄汗，他不得不抛开羞耻心催促roger。

“这么心急。”

roger关于床事的准备工作一向细心又体贴，他会耐心地等着rafa把身体和欲望完完全全交给自己，他喜欢掌控一切，而rafa深知并同样喜欢这一点，反正在roger面前他永远都逃不掉也没想过要逃。

见rafa已经咬紧牙关却完全压抑不住声声呻吟，再拖延下去未免过分，况且他也忍得很辛苦。roger抽出手指扶住滚烫的坚挺，前端对准预备妥当的穴口向内浅浅插入，那个贪婪的小洞顺利吞进了整个头部。

“等一等，roger！”

roger停下动作，以为他出了什么状况，“怎么了？”

rafa的目光牢牢盯着水池的另一边，roger沿着他视线的方向看过去，那里摆着六七个须后水、润肤露之类的瓶瓶罐罐，因为roger刚才为了腾地方太过心急地将它们随手一拨，此刻正东倒西歪乱成一堆。

“你想过去整好？”

诚实地点点头，roger十分无语，强迫症发作也要考虑气氛吧。

rafa居然真的打算起身过去，roger见状进一步箍紧rafa的腰不让他动，“roger？”刚探入前端的性器不再客气，蛮横直接地一捅到底，rafa因此弓紧身体下意识地抓了抓roger的手臂。roger眯起眼睛望着他不太懂事的恋人，用身体将他笼进亲密又危险的阴影，惩罚一样故意向深处重重顶撞了几回，身下的人顿时就招架不住地软了，俯身在耳边吐露的语句带着充满诱惑的恶劣气息。

“射出来，射出来就让你去弄。”

rafa来不及思考roger的话，立刻便被汹涌澎湃的海浪卷入漩涡，roger的硬器在甬道里毫不留情地猛烈抽插，他则在漩涡中被撕扯贯穿，完全忘记了呼吸的方式。

“慢、慢一点儿roger……”

含着哭腔的恳求毫无作用，发红的眼角也没能换得对方的心软。roger掰开他的大腿，对准那个熟悉的敏感点放肆地顶弄，快感不停歇地一波一波袭击理性边缘，rafa忍不住把手伸向又硬又胀的某处，他迫切想要释放。

“这样是犯规的rafa。”

roger拿开了他的手，今天的roger摆明已经打定了主意想要把他插射，充盈饱满却得不到爱抚的难耐让rafa感觉自己像是悬在半空，又像是堕入梦幻，他甚至想象着体内某个分身被roger顶出了原位，正痴痴地缠在他们身边。

“专心一点，”近距离的低语瞬间唤回清醒，他侧过头，roger在轻轻舔咬着他的一只耳朵，柔顺潮湿的头发扑到他的脸上和脖颈，又酥又痒。roger开始温柔专注地抚摸着他左手掌面被球拍磨出的茧，下身的动作却依旧如同狂风骤雨快要将他生吞活剥，那个优雅的暴君一词一顿地说，“rafa, I am fucking you.”

rafa暗想自己肯定是中毒太深没救了，世上为什么会有人能把fucking这样粗俗的词说得这样性感又好听，让人哪怕溺死也觉得心甘情愿。对于rafa，做爱时的roger根本就是名为温柔的陷阱，步步引导循循善诱，走向必然的结局便是自己的渐渐沉沦越陷越深。当他真的入了圈套，roger的床上风格就成了他的网球那样，攻势迅猛招式多变，大胆、刺激、为所欲为，他总能使出各种花样折磨着他也取悦着他，那是极致的痛苦更是极致的快乐。

他用眼角的余光瞥向roger的侧脸，几缕被汗水浸湿的头发贴在耳前，仿佛发着光一样让人留恋又向往，roger的表情看上去那么严肃认真，微微翘起的嘴角却不小心坦露了真实。

“觉得舒服吗？”rafa轻声问。

“嗯？”roger放缓动作，侧向移动上身转而面向他，交相对应的眼眸中溢出万点情意。

“和我做这样的事，有觉得舒服或开心吗？”

都多久了居然还会问这种傻问题，roger把头伸向rafa的颈窝，不断吮吸着那处发红的皮肤，“何止是舒服，我现在只想抛开现实中的一切，去他的冠军奖金，去他的年终积分，恨不能这样干你到天荒地老。此时此刻，我可能是全天下最幸福的男人了。”

他只是问roger舒不舒服，他却告诉rafa他很幸福，又一次被情话击中软肋，rafa立刻脸红地抱住了roger。他的手臂搂得太牢，下面又咬得太紧，roger只能在狭小的空间里艰难地律动，好在这并不会为他们的交欢带来任何阻碍。持续的粗暴对待下，rafa干脆遵循了本能不再压抑呻吟和尖叫，配合着夹紧roger的硬挺。roger因此而愈加卖力，没过一会儿rafa果然觉得腹部发热，白色的液体几乎是一段一段地从前端吐出，滴落在皱得厉害的浴衣上。急速收缩的内壁绞着突进的利器，令roger爽到不由得浑身战栗，他忍下冲动又抽插了几次，终于咬着rafa的脖子达到高潮的顶点，瘫软在rafa胸前。

紧贴的胸口处起伏的呼吸几乎同步，下身彼此连接的地方缓缓淌出爱液，rafa动了动脱力的手指，roger哪里只是套住他的陷阱，分明是他自愿申请了无期徒刑，这辈子都不打算离开他了。

rafa摸上热辣疼痛的颈间部位，肯定已经被roger咬出了紫红的痕迹，平时他们不会在那里留下相爱的证据，但刚刚爆发的那一刻，他们只想把对方揉进自己的身体里，交融合一，永不分离。

浴室里的热气早已散去，原本水雾弥漫的镜子也重现透亮，rafa看了一眼里面满脸通红的自己，害羞地低下头继续摆放整理那些小瓶。

roger微笑地注视着他的一举一动，在rafa看来他的表情完全是幸灾乐祸。

“我喜欢的牌子，”roger从背后搂住他的腰，指着其中一个瓶子说，“奇怪，对这里我明明没有印象，却能从某些地方感觉出就像真的有一个我在此住过。”

他的话让rafa僵硬地愣住，roger将下巴放到rafa肩上，收紧手臂把人圈进怀里，抬头直视着镜子里rafa的眼睛。

“rafa，我并不是在生气或者怀疑你什么，其实我已经有了一个猜测但是实在太过不可思议，所以很想跟你确认。”

rafa不敢说话，只是默默回望着他。

“近几个月我身边发生了一些不太寻常的事情，比如你怎么会知道我新公寓的地址，那张和我字迹一样内容莫名其妙的纸条，蒙特利尔时novak诡异的话，你家的表弟叫我Rogelio，之前在纽约给你打来电话的名字显示也是Rogelio。”

怀里的人有些发抖，而他进一步抱紧了他。

“那么，Rogelio是谁？”

roger顿了顿，接着问：“他是另一个我吗？”


	20. 20

【20】

转动钥匙，Roger熟练地打开街门穿过玄关，将行李和背包撇到地板上，时隔八个月，他终于再次回到了这里。过来的路上，他曾专门去了一趟穿越前所待的街口，然而十年前的原地址处喷泉尚未得建，更别提偶遇哪个红衣小女孩。茫然地在那里寻摸了一会儿，顺便给几个外地球迷签了名，Roger便无奈地拖着行李沿着熟悉的路径走向阔别已久的家。

十年前后的屋内布局变化不大，可能只有几件家具变动了摆放位置，电器型号有了更新换代，以及窗帘貌似也换了。Roger在各个房间转了转简单进行了收拾和清理，最后疲惫地窝进客厅的沙发不想再动。

没发生如rafa设想那样的事，Rafa会在巴塞尔等他，虽然失落，但此时久违的待在家里的归属感让他无比安心。提心吊胆别别扭扭生活了大半年，当然现在也没能真正解脱，不过，他还是选择原谅自己暂时的懈怠，就当享受一秒逃避的自由吧。

实在是身心俱疲，不知不觉Roger便在沙发上蜷缩着腿合上眼睛，等再次迷糊地睁眼，墙上的挂钟显示已经到了晚饭时间。Roger坐起来草草整好发型，家里没吃的，看来他得出去觅食了。用凉水在脸上拍了拍重获清醒，俯身从地上捡起背包，最近已经习惯走到哪里都背着包，毕竟里面可装着他带到十年前的所有东西，他得把它们完好无缺地带回去。

Roger单肩挎上包走向街门，期间环视了一遍客厅防止落下东西，内心感慨着还是家里舒服，不经意瞟到厨房，他在这儿住了很多年，那一处空间的利用率低到令人觉得可惜。

今天与其去饭店，不如买些食材回来自己做着吃，这样想着，他的手握上了门把，转动，推开。

天还黑着，roger就被rafa的手机闹钟铃声吵醒了，朦朦胧胧中他用手肘捅了捅身旁还在熟睡的人，而对方只是嘴里嘟囔着他听不懂的话翻了个身继续睡。

roger无奈地坐起来甩了甩头，困得睁不开眼，越过rafa在床头柜摸了半天才抓到坚持不懈尽职尽责的手机，强行让它恢复安静。

“快起床，你昨天说的一早要出海。”

他又使劲推了推，可rafa除了呜咽两声作为答应便没了下文。

roger点亮台灯，低头拨开rafa的头发露出肩颈，柔和的灯光下可以清楚地看到那里还留有之前他种下的标记。

自然而然地想起昨晚，一开始rafa被他单刀直入的问句震惊到哑口无言，逐渐冷静下来后，他们回到卧室的床上，rafa向他诚实地解释了这几个月来的前因后果和诡异离奇。

太不可思议了，要不是rafa信誓旦旦以及他确实发现了蛛丝马迹，roger说什么也不会相信，十年后的他能穿越到现在，还跟rafa一起生活了大半年？！

不不，他倒不是在吃醋，虽然确实感觉微妙，但现在他和rafa能够发展成如今这样的关系，其中也有Roger在推波助澜的作用。

未来的自己还真是一往情深，居然回到十年前试图改变一切，十年啊，自己怎么能让rafa就那样等了十年。roger的手背轻柔地抚上rafa微微发热的脸颊，俯身在那里温柔地烙下一吻。rafa因此扭了扭肩膀，艰难地睁开一只眼看看roger，又看向窗外。

“到时间了？”

roger伸到rafa的腰部下面双手用力将他端直，rafa使劲揉揉眼睛强挺着不闭上，几次想栽倒全靠roger扶住。

“是的，起床，我们出发。”

他知道rafa很累，其实他也很累，昨晚讲到动情之处，roger好像对Roger产生了某些感同身受的体会，主动上前拥住了rafa，那个瞬间他心里真的在害怕自己会失去对方。后来拥抱发展成热烈的接吻，接吻又发展成可能是迄今为止最为疯狂的一次性爱，甚至一些平时会觉得羞耻的体位他都缠着rafa尝试了，直到两人都再射不出什么东西，才相拥着沉沉睡去。

可是现在他们得起床，roger想和rafa一起去海边看日出。

roger先下床穿了鞋，动作麻利地洗漱完毕回到卧室，rafa倒是还勉强坐着，但那个状态简直随时要身体后仰地倒回床上去，于是过去弯下腰动手捏了捏rafa的鼻子，rafa难受地哼了一声。

“再不醒的话我就抱着你去洗脸。”

说着roger抬起rafa的一条胳膊越过肩膀，一手搂着腰，另一手去够rafa的腿，那架势是真的想把rafa抱起来。rafa立刻清醒了大半，脸红地躲开roger的手，迅速跳下床跌跌撞撞地穿上鞋，向浴室跑去。

不过是抱一抱也要害羞，roger悠闲地戴上手表，忍不住露出一丝浅笑，明明几个小时前才被抱着插到哭得嗓子都哑了还在求他别停下。

roger不放心地走进浴室，rafa差不多搞定了，从镜子里看到roger，冲他点点头，还好，已经是完全清醒的一张脸。害怕roger等得不耐烦，rafa匆忙梳了两下头发便要去换衣服，结果经过门边roger身旁时却被扣住了手腕，紧接着温暖的身体压过来将他抵在门板上，迎接他的是一个绵长又深情的早安吻。

讲不清具体原因，实际上此时的roger有点情难自制，他就是特别想亲rafa想抱rafa，想跟rafa一起做快乐的事。也算是得知真相的后遗症吗？谁知道呢。

甜蜜的接吻结束后他们互相沉默地对视了一会儿，roger拍拍rafa的肩，“准备点吃的带着，还是趁早过去吧。”

“嗯，我开车载你去。”

他们一前一后出了屋锁上门，roger站在门口四处望了望，附近没有路灯，rafa的车就停在路边，和漆黑的夜几乎融为一体。

摸黑钻进车里，roger低头系上安全带，坐在驾驶座的rafa清清嗓子，手指划过面前的仪表盘，“有一段时间没开了，昨天他们才把车给我送回来。”

roger生出不太好的预感。

点火启动，可能是刚才rafa底气不足造成的错觉，驶进夜幕中的汽车步履蹒跚，和他的主人一样战战兢兢，roger不由得抓紧车顶把手，专注盯着车灯照亮的路面，大气都不敢喘。rafa也害怕这样的黑暗吗？他想问又不敢问怕rafa分心。好在，如此坚持了大约三分钟，他们终于驶到了第一个出现路灯的路口，roger时刻悬吊着的心渐渐放下。

有灯果然感觉好多了，roger勉强呼出一口气，扭头却见全身僵硬的司机仍旧双手狠狠攥着方向盘，额前发梢全是汗。

“不用那么紧张。”roger抿抿嘴，伸手想帮他把汗擦掉。

“等等roger！”就这一个动作，rafa因为神经实在太过紧绷本能地想躲开，车轮指向一歪拐进路边的不知是凹槽还是深坑，惊吓中rafa早已忘记控制前进方向，车子颠簸着直接冲向电线杆，rafa匆忙将刹车一脚踩到底才避免撞上。

逃过一劫的车里，rafa趴在方向盘上大口喘着气，“吓死了，好在没又搞得岛上停电。”

他饱含歉意地转向roger，后者的脸色惨白如石灰嘴唇差点咬破，等惊魂甫定之后roger抓过rafa的手，努力从牙缝里挤出一句话，“你还嫌咱俩不够出名么……”

rafa像家里做了错事的小孩低着头等待批评，roger想了想刚才自己责任也不小，主动拍拍大腿示意rafa和他交换座位，“我来开。”

rafa感激涕零地连连点头，瞬间解脱一般迅速解下安全带。

“开车有什么好怕的，哪天我带你出去兜风，转遍欧洲都没问题。”

其实roger很喜欢在高速上飞驰的释放感，此刻他熟练又自信的操作让rafa暗暗称赞，接下来的路程安稳无事，rafa从包里掏出一袋饼干，撕开包装，将第一块饼干伸向roger，“要吗？”roger没答话，只是张开了嘴作讨要状，眼睛依旧看着正前方，rafa心领神会地把饼干塞进他的嘴里，换到对方心满意足的微笑。

太阳的光边已经在天际露头，不远处海滩的轮廓初现，海浪的声音此起彼伏绵延不绝。

眼看就快到了，rafa舔舔手指，把他们分吃完的饼干包装扔进垃圾袋。这时候rafa放在仪表台的手机屏幕亮了一下，他收好东西捡起来看，“是Roger。”

roger知道，rafa在故意说给他听，他用余光看了一眼身侧，假装不在意地继续直视前方，平静地问，“我有没有机会见他一次？”

“恐怕没有了。”

正在读短信的rafa僵硬地举着手机，颤抖的嗓音说出了惊人的话。

“Roger发来短信告诉我，他已经回到了2017年。”

Roger打开门的同时，门外有个身影本来正欲离开，听到响声回了一下头。

熟悉的脸熟悉的身材熟悉的装扮，还有再熟悉不过微微蹙眉的表情，Roger顿时从头到脚仿佛过电一般，他的世界曾将他孤零零地丢弃到十年前，如今又以他最想念的场景重新将他接纳。

“Rafa？！”

Roger脱口而出了那个名字，体内的每一处血液都在高速奔腾，每一处神经都已濒临暴动，刹那间身体和思维全部陷于静止。

“敲了半天门没动静，原来你在家。”

Rafa同样有些发愣，随即掩饰着偏头低声抱怨了一句，神色自然地迈进门经过他身边，“Roger，你……”结果回头看他俨然一副激动过度的样子，“正要出门？”

Roger立刻关上街门把Rafa迎进屋里，他的目光紧紧跟随着Rafa，迈出的每一个步子都轻盈又欢快。走回客厅定睛一看，里面的摆设居然变成了2017年的样子！桌椅、沙发、装潢，以及墙上挂的照片，全都变成了十年后。他真的已经回到2017年了，就在刚才他打开门的那一刻，而2017年的Rafa恰好在此时过来找他。

Rafa将行李轻轻放到地板上，转身在沙发坐下，抬头看了看还在盯着他的Roger，立即又低下头忙着整理腕上的手表。

“Rafa，现在是哪一年？几月几号？”

Roger知道这样问显得太傻了，但他必须得确认。

Rafa露出困惑的表情，还是耐心回答了，“当然是2017年，几号？日期我通常记不清，你昨天不是才打完巴塞尔。”

昨天？他看看墙上的挂钟，大约是他当初离开家出去找餐馆的时间，然后在街口碰到了穿越事件，实际上他根本就不算离开过？

那么，Roger转而不停仔细打量着面前的人，他究竟是Rafa还是十年后的……

被频繁的视线盯着有些发毛，Rafa默默想找水喝却没找到，只能对Roger指指桌上的水杯，Roger才发现自己还背着包，里面正好有水，Rafa接过水并没有避讳什么拧开就对着嘴喝下去了。

先侧面试探一下吧。

“Rafa，你、你为什么会来巴塞尔？”

Rafa停顿了动作，又开始抱怨，“你突然给我发了好几条奇怪的短信，还提起巴黎公寓啊贝壳啊乱七八糟的，我想问问你怎么回事。” 

他收到了之前他在墨尔本发的短信！Roger激动地上前几步。

Rafa仰头继续喝了几口，拧上瓶盖，“可是我给你打电话打不通，发短信也发不出去，怎么都联系不上。今天实在担心，我干脆坐飞机过来看看你在不在家。”

Roger又向他靠近了些，不想放过他脸上任何细微的表情。

沙发上的人用手肘支撑着膝盖，双手不太自然地交叉于前，并且将眼神瞥到一边，“昨天拒绝你的时候我话说得太重了，十分抱歉，Roger。”

拒绝？

他是在巴塞尔决赛后拒绝了他的Rafa！

此时的Roger什么都顾不得了，他几乎扑过去一把抱住Rafa，拼命勒紧的手臂将Rafa的身体箍得生疼，他不解地轻捏Roger的肩膀，“你怎么了？”

“Rafa，别说话，让我这样抱你一会儿。”

可能只有一分钟，也可能有二十分钟，当Roger感觉抱了足够长的时间获得了足够多的安心，总算舍得慢慢放开Rafa，他发现对方的耳朵早已红得透透的。

告白被拒还这样做，刚才自己算不算是在耍流氓？突然想起rafa曾经说过的话，Roger惊讶地发现他跟rafa当初的心态竟如此相似。

“Rafa，你过来找我的路上，有没有发生什么反常的事？”

“嗯……在喷泉旁边碰见了一个穿红色衣服、会说西班牙语的小女孩算吗？”

Roger的脑内顿时警铃大作，他紧张地抓住Rafa的手臂，激动的情绪来不及掩饰，“她还在喷泉那里？！”

已经对他接二连三的过激反应见怪不怪的Rafa摇摇头，“不清楚。”

不行，他得亲自再去会会神秘的始作俑者，立刻，马上。Roger迅速站起身，从地上捡起背包，“Rafa，我先出去一下，你在家里等我。”

Rafa却拽住他的手，“我和你一起。”

望着对方不经意流露出担心的眼睛，Roger点点头，万一又出了差错再次穿越到不知道哪年……还是算了，只这一次虽然收获颇丰，他也完全被搞得身心俱疲。

“等一等，”Rafa从身后叫住了他，“你穿成这样出去不冷吗？”

确实，他从9月回到了11月，加厚衣服是必须的，当然了，可没必要裹得像面前的Rafa一样，Roger暗自在心里偷笑，看来瑞士的冬天给他留下的阴影还在。

去喷泉街口的路上，Rafa一直安静地紧跟在他身旁，Roger知道他有很多问题想问，但此时他自己都没弄明白，便只能继续装高深。虽然表面上在专心走路，实际有几次Roger非常想去握Rafa的手，犹豫到最后还是收了回来，再等等，等他搞清楚一切。

“Rafa，给我具体讲讲收到那些短信的情形。”

气氛立刻尴尬了，Rafa慢了几步，Roger扭头看到他果然又在脸红。

“你的短信几乎是同一时间一起到达的，相差的间隔不过几秒钟，正常情况你不可能打字那么快。”

Rafa接着说，“于是我就给你打电话，完全打不通，又想短信回复你，可点击发送后总会显示发送失败。”

Roger眯起眼睛，能收到却不能回复，联系只能实现单向吗？

当他们赶到现场，那里空荡荡的已经找不到小女孩的身影。Roger绕着喷泉水池仔仔细细勘察了好多圈，什么都没发现，失望透了。

不过，他转念一想，就算真的再次见到了对方，又该跟她说什么？为什么让他穿越？可是现在纠结这些还有什么意义。

Roger卸下肩上的背包，拉开拉链在里面认真翻了一遍，最终掏出rafa送给他的那部手机。除了身上的穿戴，这是Roger从那个时间线带回的唯一一件东西，是的，rafa帮他伪造的那个假身份证明毫无踪迹，他记不清是忘在十年前巴塞尔的家里还是就在背包里消失的。Roger进入手机主界面，也许用这个可以联系上rafa，Roger拨了rafa的电话，如他所料行不通。

不如像联系Rafa一样，用同样的方法联系rafa试试，他答应过回到未来之后会告诉rafa。

——“我已经回来了。”

——“并且见到了他。”

这样内容模糊的短信即使被错发到这个世界的谁那里也不会有多大影响，猜想得到证实，短信果然发出去了，希望rafa能收到，虽然Roger可能永远都无法获得回信了。

“你原来和我联系用的手机号呢？”Roger轻声问Rafa，对方正默默观察着浅浅的水池底，努力装作镇定的模样让人不忍戳穿，“几年前你换了的。”

“早就不用了，算是废号吧。”

不清楚此时连接的十年前时间点是什么时候，也许rafa正和roger一起在马洛卡逍遥快活，Roger坏笑着决定吓唬一下他们。

——“未来充满凶险，你和他还会面临很多考验，无论如何，相信自己也相信对方。”

算了，真的被吓到可不太厚道，还是再安抚宽慰几句。

——“别害怕，其实也没那么糟……”

正愉快地打着字，手机却突然陷入黑屏状态，明明刚才显示还有电，但无论Roger怎么按键都毫无反应，难道是时间线的抑制力吗？！试图重启失败，Roger又气又急，恨不得干脆将手机摔到地上发飙可心里又不舍得。

“这么古早的手机，能用已经很神奇了，或者应该找人给修修。”旁边安静了许久的Rafa抱着手臂，目光投向街对面橱窗里的毛绒玩具，不冷不热地说，“大老远来找你，不知道一直忙着跟谁发短信。”

Roger望着仿佛在闹别扭的Rafa，觉得想笑又解气，天道好轮回啊Rafa，终于该你也吃一回自己的醋了。

他低头看着手里已经报废的“古董”，低低叹了一口气，他应该是不会修它的。Roger猜测，很有可能在他穿越到十年前的那一刻，rafa所处的时间线便走上了另一条发展轨迹，那个rafa不会成长为他认识的Rafa，而是和roger一起度过属于他们的人生。现在他回来了，两个平行世界便彻底割裂分开，恐怕将再无关联。

这时候喷泉的孔眼倏地涌出几束水柱，在街灯的照耀下显得梦幻又神圣，晶莹的水光映着Rafa的脸，Roger看到了可以称之为幸福的真实。

无论如何，相信自己也相信对方。

无论如何，祝他们也祝我们好运。

将手机塞回口袋，此时天已经完全黑了，凉风携来红酒和牛排的香气在四处飘散。

“该吃饭了。”

Rafa表示同意，可他们一路经过了好几家餐厅，Roger完全没有停下的意思。

“这些饭店你都不喜欢？”

Roger摇摇头，不动声色地翘起嘴角，“咱们去买菜。”

对此出乎意料的Rafa面露惊喜，他加快脚步，甚至暗戳戳拽了拽Roger的袖子，“想不到你还会自己做饭吃。”

“不，我想吃你做的饭。”

听到Roger的话，Rafa的脸今天第三次变红，很久没见到这样频繁害羞的Rafa了，Roger特意多看了几眼，Rafa不得不将头转到一边，“好几年没做过了，他们都说难吃。”

“我肯定会觉得好吃。”

Roger靠近过来大方又主动地握住了Rafa的手，Rafa没有挣开。


	21. 21

【21】

“他具体怎么说的？”

海滩近在眼前，roger小心转动方向盘，将车子驶进入口旁空地的停车位，rafa一条一条向他念出Roger的短信内容。

“慢着，第三句？”

——“未来充满凶险，你和他还会面临很多考验，无论如何，相信自己也相信对方。”相当严肃的话，虽然鸡汤的味道浓郁了一些，未来会发生很严重的事情吗？

roger皱了一下眉，“什么意思？”

rafa却丝毫不在意地咧嘴大笑，“Roger一定是在吓唬取笑我们。”

拉上手刹，roger的表情依然凝重，rafa解开安全带下了车，见他还在一动不动地苦着脸思索，“没必要担心的，”rafa歪着头探进车门，为他开解，“我跟你讲，哪怕过了十年，Roger的竞技状态好到没法形容，我根本就打不过他。”

roger闻言顿时来了兴致，“那我以后是不是有可能刷回来和你的H2H记录？”

“……”

真不该告诉他这个，rafa腹诽着转身靠在车门准备回复Roger的短信。

——“恭喜顺利回去！不过最后一句你是故意的？”

显而易见，发送失败。

发不过去其实很正常，毕竟Roger已经身处十年后了，不清楚他究竟用了什么方法通知到了他。rafa想起Roger之前跟他讲过的墨尔本经历，那么，Roger给Rafa发短信多半是类似的情况，他们现在……应该也已经把一切误会都讲清楚了吧，rafa翘起嘴角，要不然Roger哪有闲心吓唬他，肯定是他预料之中的结果，谁都会喜欢的圆满故事。

roger下了车，绕过车身来到rafa旁边，rafa把手机收回衣兜，抬手向他指了指远方泛着温柔橙色的天海交界。

整齐铺陈的云块被浸染出了耀眼的光环，他们慢步踏上空无一人的沙滩，周围的一切平静又慵懒，今天的海风不大，涌动的海浪就像轻轻摆晃的摇篮，带给沉睡的岛屿特有的安心。roger是第二次来马洛卡的沙滩，他喜欢这里，虽然上次和rafa一起来的经历不太想回忆，他表现得像个只会逃避的胆小鬼，但那已经过去了，此时别说一个石堆，就是再来十个八个他也不会……

“那是什么？”

rafa应该发现了新奇事物，丢下他独自快步跑向沙滩深处，然后在那里冲他招手。

“roger快过来！”

等他走近一看，天哪，居然又是一个石头摆成的拼字阵型！这个岛上的居民或者游客还真是感情丰富喜欢倾诉表达。

roger皱着眉头仔细看了看，“好像是同一个。”

“怎么可能，根本不是同一处海滩。”rafa左右张望，更加确定自己的判断。

“可是石头表达的内容却是一样的，”roger蹲下身捡起其中一块在手里掂了掂，“同样是德语，如果我没记错的话，连人名都是相同的。”

“人名相同？那就是同一个人摆的吧。”rafa也蹲下来靠着他，捡起旁边的那块石头举到眼前观察，表面并没有被海水冲刷的痕迹。

“不对，”roger放下石块，默默在记忆里搜索残存的印象，扭头对rafa作进一步解释，“句式没变，但是两个人名的位置变了，上次表白的人换成了被表白的人。”

rafa恍然大悟，“我懂了是双向暗恋！”

“……”

roger摇摇头笑着站起身，顺便将rafa拉了起来，眼眶溢出淡淡的喜悦。

“很明显是两个人一起摆的，你看这个石堆摆放的造型和使用的句式，完全和那次遇见的一模一样，根本就是在变相秀恩爱。”

rafa又一次低头察看那些石头，此时的它们不再是可悲的眼泪，而是一种甜蜜的证明，他不好意思地揉揉鼻梁，“我们竟然还自作多情地脑补了一出虐心故事。”

“明明只有你。”roger搂过rafa的肩膀，捏了一下因高兴而发红的脸庞。

也就是说，这个世界上少了一个辛苦单恋的可怜人，多了一对彼此相爱的伴侣，继续前进的路上rafa情绪异常高涨，他攥紧roger的手让炽热的掌心完全贴合，“这回肯定不会是耍流氓了。”

roger听不清他在自言自语些什么，只是用力回握了那只手。

阳光逐渐驱散了海面上飘浮的晨雾，rafa的游艇像一梭自由又神气的飞鱼劈开层层浪花，欢呼雀跃地霸占了整片海域作为舞台。roger独自站在船顶，海风从耳边呼啸而过，还在晨光中沉睡的马洛卡岛在视野里越缩越小，船尾留下一路白色破碎的泡沫。

时间尚早，看不到别的船只，周围只有蓝到令人忧郁的海水和几处极小面积的绿色陆地。长时间盯着摇晃的水波让roger觉得有些头晕，他离开船顶回到装有挡风玻璃的操作室，见rafa单手扶着船舵，一手握着可乐瓶正喝得起劲。

rafa看他回来了，脸色却不太好，将可乐放到一边，“速度太快想吐的话，别强忍着不说，等一会儿我们找一个地方停下，船上的钓鱼工具就能用得上了。”

roger不想示弱地摇头表达自己没事，走近操作台打算欣赏rafa如何开船。

难得有了捧场的观众，rafa不免想炫耀一下自己高超的驾驶技术，他认真扭正头上的网球帽，紧接着就是一记极其潇洒的动作转动方向盘，roger差点站立不稳拽着rafa的衣服才没摔倒。

“抱歉。”rafa暗暗吐了吐舌头，勉强压制住了内心想笑的冲动。

游艇调转方向继续高速前行，直到周围的景色已经几乎看不出任何变化，他们被平静深邃的海完全环绕，会让人生出与世隔绝的错觉。

“觉得害怕吗？”rafa暂时关掉发动机，背靠在方向盘挑着眉问roger，“这里除了我们什么都没有。”

本来抓着扶手的roger松开手，站到rafa身边默默眺望远处的海。

“这一片海域我都很熟的，而且你看，我开船的技术比开车好多了。”rafa想打消他的担心，得意的样子透着满满的孩子气。

“对比的标准真够低的。”roger也忍不住笑，然后轻声回答，“会害怕，很像内心对于未知的恐惧，对那些还未发生的事。”

rafa顿时收敛了笑容，猜到roger仍在对Roger的短信耿耿于怀。

“我还怕我会掉进海里，你可得负责抓紧我。”roger的眼睛一直专注着前方，声音随着晃动的水波忽远忽近。

rafa悄悄垂下手臂，一根手指慢慢勾住了roger的手指，接着是两根，三根，最后将roger的整只手牢牢握住。

“好不容易才追到你，我怎么会轻易放手。”

可能是为自己过于直接的表白而害羞，在感觉到roger转而投向他的视线之前，rafa便急忙假装张望海面，顺带跳过了话题。

“这里简直可怕，明天的新闻没准会登出消息，我把网球天王Federer给拐跑了。”

roger乐弯了眼角，连连附和道，“对，拐跑了。”

他看了一眼被rafa抓着的手，稍微侧转身体与他相对而立，同时伸出另一手捏住rafa的帽檐扭转到脑后，注视着那双略带不解的眼睛。

“rafa，我有没有说过，我更喜欢你反戴帽子的时候，”roger探身接近微微抿着的嘴唇，“因为不会妨碍接吻。”

他当然不认识现在所处的海上位置，但实际上被拐到了哪个地方，roger比任何人都清楚。

回家后他们简单收拾了厨房，Rafa执意非将他赶出来，一个人在厨房里忙活得热火朝天。为什么不让看啊，本来他还想一起帮忙的，Roger坐在餐桌旁，无聊地胡乱脑补着Rafa慌里慌张围着灶台转的样子。

真是神奇，两个小时前他还躺在2007年巴塞尔的客厅沙发上，能不能再见到Rafa仍是未知数，两个小时后，他居然在家里等着Rafa给他做饭。

家，Rafa，做饭，其中任何一个词都能让Roger感到幸福满足，此时此刻此情此景他们竟然能同时实现，Roger完全控制不住自己的笑容频繁显露，还好Rafa没在跟前，现在他的表情肯定就像个无忧无虑的傻子一样。

肚子抗议地叫了第三声之后，Rafa终于端着两只盘子出来了，他的额头上满是不知是热出的还是急出的汗滴，放下盘子后，整个人异常拘谨地站在桌子对面，“太久没做，步骤快忘得差不多了。”

可能是为了确保下限，晚饭Rafa做的是他拿手的虾仁意面，Roger低头看向盘子里纠缠着虾仁和蘑菇的一团面条，起码观感上挺不错。

实在太饿了，没等Rafa坐下，Roger便着急地拿叉子挑起几根送进嘴里。

“味道怎么样？”

Rafa满怀期待地盯着他，紧张地等他给出评价。

Roger仔细嚼了几口咽下，嗯……这样一对比，当时他真不该嫌弃rafa做的饭。可一抬头直接面对着Rafa殷切的目光他又不忍心说实话，于是冲他点点头，示意对方也尝一尝，既然说不出口不如让他自己体会品味吧。

得到了肯定，Rafa欣慰又开心地拿过餐具，一口下去，他舔舔嘴唇赞同地对Roger颔首，“挺好的。”

挺好的？原来你一向的挑剔是只针对别人的啊！

当然Roger选择在心里憋住这些话，继续默默一口又一口艰难地享受着盘中的意面，不一会儿就消灭了大半盘。奇怪，是味蕾麻木了吗，他的舌头滑过牙床品尝嘴中西班牙红椒的味道，居然越吃越觉得并不算糟糕。

也许再多吃几次就会喜欢上的，Roger心想。

他不禁开始怀疑，自己对Rafa是不是有一点M心态？尤其曾经在球场上被Rafa削得那样惨，反倒越来越在意、喜欢、想接近对方了。

他们面对面分享着Rafa的杰作，气氛不至于尴尬却也不很热烈，期间只是就某个话题偶尔交谈几句，通常你一言我一语搞五六个来回便又重归沉默。

向来健谈的Roger这回哑巴了似的，现在Rafa就坐在他对面，而他却如同十年前墨尔本餐厅告白那时候的Rafa，忐忑，不安，有一肚子话想说，却像是突然完全忘记了所有的英文发音。

Rafa先吃完了，想起身把盘子收回厨房。

“Rafa！”

他叫住他，不假思索的言语里明显有急切的意味。

对面的人安定地坐回，一双平静的眼睛向他投来饱含深意的目光。

Roger索性放下叉子，迎着那目光缓缓开口说道，“我的短信，之前你同时收到的，那里面全都是我想对你当面说的话。”

Rafa眨眨眼睛，继续沉默。

“Rafa，正如短信里所说，现在的我并非在回应你十年前的表白，我是在认真地追求你。”

他不想再重复之前的委婉暗示旁敲侧击，他们已经在各种各样的相互揣测和文字游戏里耽搁了太久，此时他最想对Rafa说的只有一句：

“我喜欢你，我爱你，Rafa，你愿意接受我吗？”

Rafa的瞳孔渐渐放大，动了动嘴唇却没发出声音，他可能在点头，不，他一定在点头。Roger内心抓狂的迹象快要暴露在外之时，Rafa的手越过桌面伸了过来，被Roger迅速而坚定地握住。

****“Roger，我们是对手，并且多年以来一直是对手，好在我们也成为了朋友，像这样一起吃吃饭非常不错。至于更进一步的关系……”**** Rafa特意停顿了一下，但他的表情已经提前出卖了他， ** **“我想应该是完全可能的。”****

Roger几乎要放声大笑，刚才就像他和Rafa拿着十年前的台词重演了一遍，只是剧本被他们改成了一个老套俗气却让人喜闻乐见的结尾。

果然那些担心是多余的，Rafa怎么会拒绝他！要不是晚饭还没吃完，心花怒放的Roger简直想蹦起来围着餐桌跳舞了，低头将最后几口意面匆匆吞下拽过一片纸巾，Rafa轻轻捏了一下他的手，他才意识到Rafa的手已经被他攥了许久忘了松开。

“仔细想想，这好像已经是第三次跟你表白了，我肯定早被恋爱之神拉进了黑名单，”Roger试图追逐Rafa的视线，后者心甘情愿地被他捕获，“但我还是希望他能给我一个兑现真心的机会，我愿意等。”

“后面排队去，”Rafa站起身，微笑着收走了他的餐盘和叉子，“我先到的。”


	22. 22

【22】

二楼的客房好久没人住过了，Roger在柜子里翻了个遍，就是找不到能够换上的干净床单，只能先坐到床上歇一歇。他突然很想撬开自己的脑袋看一看，是不是兴奋过头连正常的思考都忘记了，Rafa刚刚已经接受了他的告白并且会留下过夜，他居然还在傻乎乎地收拾客房。

客厅里Rafa正在专心地看电视，室内合适的温度让他脱掉了厚重的外套和毛衣，从超市买来吃了一半的饼干包装袋横躺在桌上。Roger下楼走到半截时停住脚步，靠着楼梯的扶手静静地观察了一会儿满脸认真的Rafa，默默在心里下了一个决定，他甚至不想等到晚上回卧室，他甚至想在沙发上就把事给办了。

原来Rafa看的是昨天巴塞尔决赛的录像重播，Roger坐到他身旁问，“没看直播？”

“没有，当时我在做检查。”

Rafa说得轻描淡写，Roger的内心却抽动了一下，眼神不由自主移到Rafa的膝盖上。

“要不你也退了巴黎吧……”

“我会先试一试，坚持不了就退。”这样看似轻松的笑很明显是为了不让他过于担心。

比赛结束，Roger看着屏幕里的自己对着欢呼的人群举起手臂庆祝，下面就是颁奖环节了。

“记得上次我们在巴塞尔走过红毯。”

Rafa冲他眨眨眼，有些惊喜地接话，“你还会在意这种细节。”然后又被电视里讲话的Roger吸引走了注意力。

Roger的目光投向Rafa的侧脸，没来由地想起rafa，和十年前青涩稚气的rafa相比，岁月在Rafa身上留下了太多伤疤和印迹，这是一副内外全都伤痕累累的躯体，此时他眼角的皱纹显得格外清晰又深刻。可他爱着的就是这样的Rafa，是年华流转纷纷扰扰过后，依然不会倒下依然会在他身边的Rafa。

“因为那是关于你的。”

未等Rafa对此发表感言，Roger向前扣住Rafa的脑后，倾身覆上一个坚定的吻。Rafa默许并回应了他，他们陷在沙发的角落里不知疲倦地吻着，像两个贪恋着初吻味道的十四岁少年。

当放肆的手掌滑过不断升温的身体，膝盖不经意碰到某处微微发硬的部位，Roger吸了一口气，已经没可能再忍了。他把Rafa仰面按倒在沙发上，狠狠咬了一口对方的嘴唇，除了不易察觉的颤抖，没有收到任何反抗。

“Rafa，我不会强迫你，但最后的那一条短信并不是玩笑，我是认真的。”

双手撑在Rafa的身体两侧，压迫性的姿势逼迫Rafa不得不与Roger四目相对，那双蒙着水雾的眼睛里满是渴求和期盼。没法照镜子Roger也知道，此时的自己跟一贯淡定优雅的形象早就失散分离。所有模糊了内容的概念里，只有两种原始的感觉他还能辨认，情与欲，深至无底的情，热到无形的欲，他正在被情吞没，他正在被欲灼伤。

“Rafa，我想要你，现在。”

试探和确认完全是多余的，Rafa主动将他拉近，耳边失了节奏的浓重气息表达了一切，十秒钟之内两人的裤子就被丢弃在地板上。Roger重新俯身，他们再次陷入疯狂黏腻的热吻，勃起状态的下体直挺挺地戳着Rafa的小腹，有所感觉的Rafa放弃继续与Roger争夺亲吻主动权，任凭肆意的舌在口腔里侵占扫荡，把手伸到下面握住了那根最敏感的硬物。Roger的下腹一紧，立即明白Rafa想干什么，他摸向Rafa同样发硬的性器故意发力捏了捏，之后舌头被身下的人咬了一口。

电视里现在正播着什么节目已经没谁关心，开着暖气燥热的房间让人轻易就能丧失理智，迅速沉迷于原始的快感。他们一边贴着脸十分耐心地互相亲吻，一边手里握着对方的欲望异常急躁地上下撸动，Roger挪了挪位置两根挺立便紧靠在一起。他的手和他的热挺，他的热挺和他的手，此时早已被涌遍全身的酥爽侵袭到无法分辨，心里只剩下一个想法，再用力些，让对方先释放。

堪称粗暴的对待下，他们几乎是同时认输的，白浊的精液喷洒得到处都是。Roger支撑着坐起身，眼前的Rafa嘴唇又红又肿水光莹莹，高潮过后失焦的双眸恍惚又迷离，想必他自己也是差不多的色情模样。精液在手上沾到一些，Roger向下注意到Rafa的单衣不知什么时候已经被他推至胸前，裸露的腹肌沟壑处白色液体随着呼吸的起伏晃动流淌，他眯起眼睛，用手指在那里轻轻抹了抹，正好拿来当润滑。

刚才Rafa肯定是在跟他较劲，Roger回想起来暗暗觉得好笑，躺在他身下的Rafa并不像看上去的那样顺从。他知道不应该将做爱等同于球场对峙，尤其是他和Rafa这样会在决赛不顾一切搏杀的关系，可此时某处深层意识仿佛被唤醒，现在的Rafa不可避免地激发了他的征服欲。

Roger又一次俯身亲了亲微张的嘴唇，舌头慢慢来到脖子和耳朵，深知不能留下显眼的痕迹，只是细细舔弄着发热的耳垂，舌尖进出耳内，搅动着故意发出了夸张的水声。

“别碰那里，好痒。”Rafa缩着肩膀想逃开，却被他牢牢固定在怀里，rafa当初的话他还记得，果然，不过是轻柔的亲吻Rafa就浑身发抖地将他抱紧，快要招架不住。沾满体液的手指趁其不备滑向后面，刚一探入，便被温暖的内壁迅速吸上并贴紧。

“Roger？！”

Rafa仰着脖子叫出他的名字，因这样的突袭慌乱不已。

“放松，”他继续攻击着Rafa的弱点，感受怀里的身体在他的亲吻中逐渐变软变热，“我说了我想要你。”

扩张的手指逐步增加，Roger用膝盖进一步分开Rafa的大腿，胯下的热铁正在饥渴地抖动，此时他心急地只想尽快占据那个地方。

“等一等Roger！先不要进来……”

Rafa心理上还没有做好准备，颤抖着流露出害怕不安的哭腔，但Roger已经完全不可能刹住自己的冲动了，他咬着牙对准窄小的穴口奋力一挺捅了进去。开始时Roger的性器被抗拒的内壁夹得生疼，他紧扣住Rafa的臀部强忍着硬是用力一下又一下往里面顶进，直到整根硕大完全没入Rafa体内。

“Rafa？”他抬起头，只见Rafa疼得全身冒汗，腰部僵直，眼角泛着诡异的红，Roger赶紧安抚着抱住他，“你还好吗？”

他听得出Rafa剧烈的呼吸逐渐平缓，终于轻声说，“现在可以了。”

Roger前后摇动胯下，每一次的插入虽慢却深，Rafa配合着他不断抽气，破碎的呻吟夹杂着尖叫在房间里四散飘溢，声音的催情作用下Roger加快了顶弄的动作。

“你叫起来和球场上完全不一样。”Rafa顾不上对这话作出反应，他的全部精力都用于适应Roger的尺寸和进出，怀疑自己的内脏是不是快被Roger顶出来了。

Roger抓住Rafa的衣服下摆向上拽想帮他脱掉，拽到小臂和手腕处却停了下来，拉着Rafa被衣服缠住的双手举过头顶。他勾起嘴角，现在Rafa的身体简直像厨房里那些刚买来的随他处置的新鲜食材，每一处细节都毫无保留地彻底暴露在他面前。虽然不是主观上可以控制的，Roger能感觉出，Rafa其实还是有些抗拒他，看来他得更努力才行，让Rafa的身体一点点真正地为他打开，完完全全地接受他。

低头用舌覆上胸前的红樱，引得身下人一阵轻颤，“不要乱动。”挑逗动作如同蜻蜓点水，若即若离浅尝辄止，把一个位置舔得晶莹挺立后又去攻击另一个，Rafa受不住这样温柔的折磨，甚至微微挺胸向他迎合。Roger却突然起身放开了那里，手臂托住大腿根部，几次试探后，大开大合地对准某一点忘情地操弄，剧烈的动作使得整个沙发都开始跟着晃动。

刚刚获得喘息的Rafa再一次被拖进情欲的深海，他闭上眼，私处的疼痛感逐渐被羞耻的快感代替，全身像经受着无数只蚂蚁一起噬咬，他拼命想寻找解脱的出口却陷于禁锢快要窒息，只能无助地哭叫出声，“求你，Roger，你摸摸我，求你了。”

“睁眼，Rafa。”Rafa听话地缓缓睁开眼睛，此时他们的下身还连在一起，Roger提起他的双腿架到肩上，将他的身体折叠腰部几乎处于悬空，这个体位下无论对于Roger还是Rafa，两人连接处的景象全都一览无余。

“Baby，”这个称呼让Rafa觉得脸红，因为它上一次出现的时候他们正在开新闻发布会，是一个非常公开的场合，而Roger的声音永远拥有对他来说最致命的蛊惑，“好好看清楚我是如何干你的。”

如果之前Roger的力度可以称之为顶弄，现在Rafa所承受的完全就是猛烈的撞击。悬空的下身被对方牢牢掌控，所有的痛感和快感全都来自于对方的一举一动，Rafa从没有像现在这样害怕过。头顶缠在一起的手紧紧抓着沙发的边缘，Roger的下体在那个令人难以启齿的地方凶狠地抽出插入，而他的洞口像不会满足一样主动张张合合，肉体相撞和液体冲荡的淫靡声音盖过了喘息和呻吟。Rafa的全身绷得更紧了，这样彼此疯狂索取的Roger和自己变得让他差点认不出。

“Rafa，”Roger停下攻势专注地看着他的脸，无比认真地说，“我们现在做的事情既不可耻也不下流，我们是因为相爱才会上床，不要逃避，也试着不要抗拒。”

“交给我，把你的全部交给我。”

真的可以做到吗？Rafa轻轻勾住腿在Roger的后背蹭了两下勉强找到一个着力支撑点，深吸了一口气试着渐渐放松，从手臂到脚趾，从喉咙到私处。他的眼前，他的身上，他的心里，他的世界，最终只剩下了那一个人。那个人的轮廓、面目、呼吸、情绪，全都清晰到动魄惊心，那是他可以完全信任的人。

Roger，是深渊还是云端，由你带我去感受吧。

前所未有的高潮体验如潮水一般汹涌，当Rafa从能让人迷醉癫狂的顶点落回凡间，才发现白液正从自己的前端不断向外溢出，所以，刚才他根本就是被Roger操射了……

“现在舒服了？”

Roger亲亲Rafa的脸，面露笑意地问，Rafa害羞又诚实地点头。

“你不得让我也舒服舒服？”

说着，Roger帮他拽下手臂的衣服，拉着他的手坐直身体，Roger的欲望还在Rafa体内，这样的移动让Rafa忍不住猛喘了几下。Rafa明白Roger的意图和渴求，主动跨坐到Roger身上，Roger后背抵着沙发靠垫，伸手抹了抹额头的汗。

“辛苦了。”Rafa蹭了蹭Roger的嘴唇，他的笑容竟然让Roger看出几分久违的青涩和天真。

Rafa一手伸到身后支撑，一手轻轻按着Roger的小腹，对着Roger依旧硬得可怕的阴茎提起又坐下，Roger立即回应了一声呻吟，他本就没打算压抑声音，这让Rafa有些开心。

收缩的内壁已经熟悉了摩擦的刺激，Rafa的身体起伏几次便迅速进入状态，每一次坐到最深处再退回穴口，节奏规律，如此反复。Roger虽然没做什么，但气血精力最集中的器官正被Rafa妥帖地对待，肠道里湿润极了，各种体液混合的内部紧紧包裹着他。向外退出的时候，分泌粘液的褶皱就像数不清的小手在挽留，等到重新顶入，洞口便会乖乖缠上来，仿佛贪恋着被填满的感觉。Roger想借此取笑一下Rafa，可Rafa此时正专心低着头，认真蹙眉用自身取悦他的样子让Roger既欢喜又怜爱。

他和Rafa居然真的达成了这一层关系，到现在他还觉得跟做梦一样，Rafa的体内温暖又紧致，那具身体从刚开始的抗拒逐渐变得坦诚，Rafa本人也是如此。

Roger伸出手臂扶住了Rafa的腰，沿着沙发平躺身体，Rafa抬起膝盖完全张开双腿，后穴还在不停上下吞吐着接近极限饱满的肿胀，同时给Roger留出了冲刺的空间。如此贴心的举动让Roger无比受用，他按住Rafa的侧腰向上用力顶胯，他们获得了更深程度的契合，夹杂着各种语言的浪叫或是脏话没人听得懂，Roger只能隐隐分辨出他们喊了彼此的名字。一次甚于一次的交合顶撞中，理智已经将他们遗弃到与世隔绝的贫瘠荒岛，抛开一切复杂深沉与念想附加，独剩下最原始的生物本能。索取，给予，占据，结合，裸露的肢体和欲望比磐石更重比羽毛更轻，喘息和心跳乱得一塌糊涂。

感受到Roger下身突然而至的一阵抽搐般的剧烈颤抖，Rafa主动前倾捧起Roger的脸印下滚烫的吻，品尝发自内心的吼叫，而Roger攥紧Rafa垂在身侧的手，埋在深处的情欲持续喷射出甜蜜的种子，全部被湿润的温床包容接纳。

Roger抱着Rafa贴在胸前喘了一会儿，鼻尖拱了拱Rafa的脖子，闭着眼轻哼，“不想出来，里面太舒服了。”

Rafa无奈地揉着对方的头发，为什么年纪大了反而变得这么爱撒娇。

“其实我特别好奇，你收到短信本来是打算怎么回复的，”Roger顺着Rafa背部的肌肉线条来回抚摸，露出狡黠的笑，“是不是这样——‘我想被你上想得快要发疯了’，嗯？”

“我想问的是你的手机有没有中毒。”真是要对他无聊的玩笑没辙了，唉，认真辩解的自己也很无聊，不过Roger自恋的样子倒是非常可爱，当然，Rafa不会说出口的。

Rafa想支撑起身，结果一些羞耻的东西沿着柱体从里面淌出，不由得皱起眉，“黏黏的感觉有点别扭，你射得也太多……”及时脸红地停住话茬。

“这可是十年的份。”

他躲开了Roger刻意挑逗的视线，佯装生气地抱怨，“问都不问一声，直接就射进来了。”

Roger立刻坐起，拥住他真诚地发问，“抱歉Rafa，我能不能射在你里面？”

“喂，你已经干了。”

Roger实在忍不住，把头埋在Rafa的肩颈处笑得超级放肆又大声。

“Baby，当然是为以后问的。”

“快别那么叫了，真肉麻。”

Rafa自言自语念叨着挣开了Roger的怀抱，反而没对后半句表达异议，他坐到Roger旁边，右手还被Roger的左手握着一直没松开。

“刚开始你在害怕什么？”

“有吗？”Rafa下意识地反问，但马上便明白瞒不住对方，他仰视着天花板，强壮的身体在亮白的灯光下越发显得紧张又疲倦，“不太清楚，可能我是在怕自己没法像年轻时候那样，可以为了爱奋不顾身，完全不计后果地表达爱追求爱，Roger，我害怕现在的我做不到。”

“确实，我们不再年轻了，这些年你和我都背负了太多东西，甚至没法让自己停下脚步。”

Rafa扭头看向Roger，发现Roger也在注视着他。

“我们都有一只重要的手，”Roger将结着厚茧的右手伸到眼前，发出轻声的叹息，“它被用来握球拍，在数不清的比赛中与别人对决较量，可以说我获得的绝大部分东西基本就是靠它做到的。我们也都有另一只手，它同样不能缺少，它同样属于自己，没有它就不是完整的人生，”Roger抬起他们正交握在一起的手，Rafa的目光落到上面，“我希望它握住的是你。”

“不用为爱奋不顾身，Rafa，和我一起继续走下去就好。”

Rafa因他的话陷入深思，长久的沉默过后仿佛是在纠结地回道，“可我是双反，需要两只手握球拍。”

“……”

这时候你认真个什么劲儿啊！

Roger蓦地向自己这一方拽动，不提防的Rafa被拉着跌到他身前，Roger冲他绽出一个不能更得意的笑容。

“反正我肯定不会放开你的，认命吧，Rafael Nadal。”

Rafa按着他的大腿挺直上身，习惯性地挑起一边眉毛，慢慢贴近他的唇。

“十年前我就已经认了。”

仿佛做了一个漫长又甜美的梦，早上逐渐从睡梦中醒来的Roger继续躺着不舍得睁眼，他无比担心睁开后会发现自己仍处于十年前的某个酒店房间。好在此时搭放在胸前的手臂以及耳边平缓的鼻息让他找回安心，没想到，Rafa睡着了还怪黏人的。

Roger隐约听到自己的手机在响，不得不将手伸出被窝在床头柜几番摸索，原来是亲爱的Ivan Ljubicic来找他商量本周的训练计划，Roger坐起身揉揉太阳穴，迅速切入正常的工作状态。

裹在被子里的Rafa动了动，多半是被讲电话的声音吵醒的，等到通话结束，Roger扭头望向身旁半睡半醒睡眼惺忪的Rafa，突然想逗一逗他。

“Rafa，看这里。”

迷迷糊糊的人听话地跟着他一起往上面看，只见Roger正高举着手机，然后听到咔嚓一声。

“等等，”瞬间明白Roger刚才做了什么，Rafa脑内的睡意顿时吓得烟消云散，舞动着手臂扑过来就要夺他的手机，“你疯了？！”

“第一次，拍照留个纪念。”

手机被抢走，Roger忍着笑给出一句还算合理的解释，Rafa白了他一眼，立刻翻出手机相册，嘴上继续不依不饶。

“是不是你还想专门发一条推特？”

“好提议。”

删掉照片后Rafa松了一口气，漫不经心地滑动屏幕，紧接着却露出了一个在Roger看来好似惨遭雷劈的表情。他满心奇怪地想凑近看个究竟，Rafa主动把手机伸到他面前，语气慌张又激动，“你从哪里搞到的？”

Roger定睛一看，震惊地捂住了嘴，那是rafa的女装照片！差一点就忘了，当初他在自己的手机里也拷贝了一份。Rafa重新仔细审视着那张照片，脸上写满困惑，“正面的，不是偷拍，我确实穿过这件衣服，但绝对没有拍过这样的照片，会不会是假的？”

管它真的假的，现在最应该做的绝对是……

在Rafa的想法付诸实践之前，Roger及时出手夺回了手机，他对怒目圆瞪的Rafa态度恳切地摇头，“这个真不能删。”

rafa那里早就没有了，带回来的十年前手机已经报废，所以，现在他手里的照片可是独一份的珍品。

恢复冷静的Rafa意识到其中可能包含了某些隐情，无论是照片的存在还是Roger的态度都很让人不解，他低声问，“Roger，之前到底发生了什么？”

“没什么。”Roger攥着手机心虚地钻回被窝，一本正经地把被角掖好，那姿态像是准备再补个回笼觉。

“你有事瞒着我。”Rafa怎么可能轻易放过他，掀开被子也钻了进去，将下巴垫在Roger肩上，好奇的双眼对着他拼命眨，“快跟我讲一讲。”

怕自己憋不住笑出来，Roger翻了个身，背后不甘心放弃的某个家伙开始轻晃他的手臂。撒娇这一套可不好使，Roger的嘴角几乎咧到了耳根，看来不论经过了几年，调戏Rafa的乐趣永远让他身心愉悦。

“陪我睡够100次我就告诉你。”

“……”

“还差99次。”

不用回头他就能脑补出此时Rafa又羞又气涨红着脸说不出话的样子，当然了，Roger心里很清楚，过不了多久自己肯定会忍不住告诉Rafa。

但现在不如暂时将这段特殊的经历藏匿保留，毕竟那可是他的Exclusive Memory。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章简单写了一点点Rafa的视角，算是补充


	23. Rafa视角

【补充】-Rafa视角（简单写写）

Angel Cotorro医生的办公室里，Rafa正焦急地等着他的膝盖检查结果，巴塞尔已经退掉了，但之前他曾经允诺会前往巴黎参赛，此时他需要再次确认自己的身体健康状况。

无聊的等待让人略感烦躁，这时候进来一个大概是在这里实习的年轻人，“您好，”十分恭敬地将检查报告递交到他手上，“Cotorro医生马上就过来。”他点点头，青年退到一旁，站在墙边陪他一起等。

Rafa低头大致读了一遍报告，检查结果显示目前情况并没有恶化，处于一个微妙的临界态，等一会儿医生的意思肯定是让他自己下决定，但要做好随时退赛的准备，这么多年其实他都有点见怪不怪了。

房间里一声压抑的欢呼打断了他的思考，Rafa抬头一看，那个年轻人正偷偷对着手机屏幕貌似很激动的样子。

“碰到了特别高兴的事？”

Rafa并没见过他却好奇地想知道，他看上去大约也就二十岁，尚未脱去稚气，顶着一头蓬松的金发。

男孩腼腆地笑了，回答时有一点点拘谨但更多的是骄傲，“Roger刚赢了决赛。”

Rafa恍然大悟，这个时间Roger正在打巴塞尔，“你是Roger的球迷？”

对方用力点头，“叫我Thomas就好，我是医学院的学生。”

Rafa本想多跟他交流几句，Cotorro医生抱着一堆材料进来了，Thomas凑近小心翼翼地请求，“等一下能不能给我签个名，Nadal先生？”

得到了他的同意，年轻的男孩对医生礼貌地问过好，然后便欢天喜地手舞足蹈着离开了房间。

——“恭喜你Roger，还在不停赢球的老家伙。”

回程的出租车上，Rafa给Roger发了一条祝贺的短信。

Roger今天肯定心情特别好，没回击他的调侃也没跟他谈论刚才的比赛，而是开始聊一些天马行空的琐碎日常，直到Rafa开始抱怨冬天出去参赛简直要冻死了，Roger表示等到一月份去墨尔本，热到崩溃不成问题。

不知怎么Roger就被勾起了某个久远的回忆，他的下一条短信让Rafa瞬间愣住。

——“Rafa，我想十年前你问我的那个问题，现在我已经有答案了。”

Rafa捏紧手机，几次写到一半又把内容删掉，他望着车窗外渐渐稀少的灯光猛然醒悟，Roger刚拿到冠军，一定在庆功宴上喝了许多酒。

——“你喝醉了？”

自己差一点就再次当真了，好险。

——“没有，我很清醒。”

清醒？Rafa苦笑着摇头，迅速又发送过去一条问题，他好像已经开始擅长这样的试探方式了。

——“Roger，你喜欢我吗？”

几乎立刻就收到回答。

——“当然，喜欢，特别喜欢。”

意料之中的答案和态度，Rafa悬在半空的心安稳着陆，将手机收进兜里。半小时后回到酒店房间，他躺在床上望着光秃秃的天花板发呆，左思右想最终又掏出手机，决定给Roger一个明确的答复。

——“Roger，还是忘了十年前那件事吧。”

——“Rafa，我是认真的。”

——“Roger，过去的事情就让他过去比较好。”

反正都过去了，短如一夜，长如十年，终局不会有人在意。

洗完澡出来，Rafa开了一瓶香槟，可以算作隔空庆祝Roger又多了一个冠军，那家伙得过那么多冠军，估计他自己都记不太清了吧。

极其突兀地，桌面的手机短信提示音连续响了四次，真是奇怪的事，Rafa放下酒杯疑惑地拿过来坐回床上，从时间最早的一条开始看。

——“Rafa，如果我说我喜欢你，你会接受我吗？现在不能接受也没关系，你愿意给我一个机会吗？”

Roger在搞什么？！

Rafa努力眨了眨眼睛，重复读了一遍内容，完全就是十年前他对Roger的告白，一点不差。那是Rafa这辈子说出口的最勇敢的话，他不可能忘记，不过没想到Roger原来也会记得。Rafa满心疑虑地点开第二条短信，立刻被占满屏幕的字数和篇幅吓懵了。

——“先声明这次我没有喝醉。Rafa，我想我们之间有一些误会，在巴黎公寓那次，没错，我完全想起来了，你肯定还记得。那一天的我确实喝醉了，但我说我喜欢你并不是神志不清才有的胡言乱语，倒不如说因为喝醉了我才敢说出那些压在心里的话。一时兴起的喜欢你不想接受，我也懂了，不会变质不会褪色的贝壳，你还愿意送给我，因为你仍然喜欢着我是吗？而我愿意永远留着它。在马洛卡我们谈了很多这些年关于网球和彼此的竞争，解开了一些积郁的心结，是的，一直以来我们都太不坦率了。至于我们之间的另一层关系，其实我们更不坦率，十年前你坦率过一次，结果被我……没什么不好承认的，Rafa，我现在确实后悔了，为了不让将来的我更后悔，我想握住我们的现在。”

刚才Roger毫无征兆地提起十年前，他是真的以为对方正处于醉酒状态，此时此刻，Rafa没法再为Roger或者再为自己用那样的借口开脱。Roger想起了巴黎公寓的那个夜晚，也知晓了贝壳的含义，自然已经窥探到Rafa多年来尽力隐藏的内心，这让Rafa捂着脸不知道该哭还是该笑。

所以Roger，你确实是想接受十年后的我了吗？可我却失去了十年前的勇气。

莫名踟躇了许久，Rafa才终于敢翻向下一条文字，他害怕会发生如他担心的事，虽然他无法分辨，Roger继续锲而不舍还是抱歉着说其实是玩笑，到底哪一个能将他真正打落尘埃。

——“巴塞尔赛后我的表白太过草率，你问我喜欢你吗，当时我没有细想就回复了，现在，我可以给你一个明确肯定的回答。是的，喜欢，特别喜欢，我不是在接受你十年前的表白，Rafa，我是在认真地追求你，我喜欢你，我爱你，你愿意吗？”

我愿意吗？

Rafa不得不承认，他就这样被Roger击溃了。

简简单单，轻而易举。

彻彻底底，千真万确。

他垂下手臂，仰面躺到床上，难以自制地开始放声大笑，笑着笑着突然感觉到有眼泪缓缓从脸颊滑过，Rafa抿着嘴唇抬手擦干，然后笑得比之前更开心了。

差点忘记还有最后一条短信，Rafa又举起手机打开查看。

——“Rafa，我想上你想得快要发疯了。”

因震惊而掉落的手机险些砸到鼻梁，还说没有喝醉？！

瞬间坐直，Rafa不想再继续装傻充愣妄自揣测，精神抖擞动作坚决地拨Roger的号码。

等到身处于巴塞罗那的机场大楼，Rafa终于心生怀疑自己现在是否有些欠缺冷静小题大做，Roger肯定只是忙着庆祝活动才联络不到。于是他询问了Ljubicic，对方说Roger此时应该正待在巴塞尔的家里，昨天的饭桌上他看着像是有心事，还让他们第二天不要去打扰他。

Rafa皱了一下眉，该不会是因为我吧？

问题在于，既不是没人接听也不像关机，连短信都显示发送失败，所以Roger正窝在家里修手机吗？辗转反侧了一整夜，上午他曾再次试图联系Roger，一切照旧，因此他才临时决定立刻去一趟巴塞尔。

由于买的是经济舱，Rafa坐下后周围不断有乘客找他签名，其中有一位戴着黑框眼镜的女球迷请他签一张照片。照片里是04年迈阿密赛后网前握手的他和Roger，上面还有Roger的签名，这样的情况对于他们俩其实都很常见。

他对着那张合影愣了好一会儿，忍不住咧嘴笑，“我挺喜欢这张的。”

拿到签名后，那个粉丝一边退回去找座位一边兴奋地对同行的人说，“Rafa要去巴塞尔诶，该不会是去见……”

隐约听到的Rafa顿时红了脸，特别想欲盖弥彰地插一句嘴，他也有可能只是在那儿转机。

飞机离开地面，Rafa闭上眼睛，尝试整理混乱的思绪。

从头到尾Roger的表现都很奇怪，为什么他在短信里表达的内容和语气，给人一种跟之前的赛后短信隔了很久的感觉？突然的一本正经和真情实感，自从他们变得熟络以后，Roger对他说话的时候通常都带着几分玩笑戏谑的口吻，渐渐地他也学会用同样的方式回应。当然昨天是个例外，现在回想，Rafa开始担忧他的答复语气是否太重了。

但是最后一条短信又很不正经，所以Roger到底喝醉了没？否则怎么会那样胡言乱语，就像巴黎那天晚上也是一样，他试探着亲了Roger，如果当时不是他保持清醒并且确定Roger完全醉了，他们很有可能做出越界的事。

有趣的是，那一天Roger得出的结论居然是他不想跟他做。Rafa无可奈何地苦笑，09年AO决赛后的酒店房间，他曾希望Roger留下的原因，看来只有他自己清楚。

或者，Roger没有喝醉，那不是玩笑，而是真心话呢？

胸腔里的躁动愈演愈烈，他没法定义自己现在的心情，最准确的一种形容，那是迫切想要见到Roger的心情。

Rafa在街口下了出租车，也许是心理作用，明明身上已经裹了好几层，巴塞尔冬天的黄昏对于他还是有点冷。差不多是晚饭时间了，但愿Roger此时在家，Rafa凭着记忆找到方向，一边又拿出手机，没准这回能拨通。

街口转弯处有一个小型喷泉，Rafa举着手机从那里经过的时候，余光看到喷泉外围的台子上坐着一个穿着红色衣服的小女孩。小女孩眨着大大的眼睛，睫毛长长的，她的声音如意料中的很是清脆，“先生，你有什么烦心的事？”

由于注意力正集中在耳边的听筒，Rafa没法分心只是淡淡回了一句，“没有。”

又是这样诡异的杂音，只能焦急地放弃通话，往前走了两步，Rafa意识到之前的回答太过生硬，何况对方还是一个可爱的小姑娘。转身扭头，女孩依然在一脸无辜地看着他。

Rafa对她笑了笑，语气特意比平日更加温柔。

****“我正想去见一个很重要的人，现在不知为什么联络不到他，我非常担心，希望他平安无事。”** **

是错觉吗？刚才他无比轻易就将心里话说出了口。

稍稍回过神，Rafa正打算多问一句，原本热情的女孩却突然跳下台子径自跑向路对面，加入一群从糖果店出来的同伴当中。她应该本来就是在等他们，这样看的话，表情和举止又完全跟普通的小孩子没有区别。

算了，此时还是去找Roger更要紧。

-FIN-


End file.
